


You Are The Only Exception

by Sisslen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisslen/pseuds/Sisslen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a FanFic about Tommy and Adam's journey from friends to lovers.<br/>There is going to be 18 chapters - one for every song on "For You Entertainment". They are planned out so just stay tuned, it's going to be a bumpy ride.. LoL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Everything That I Want, But You Don't Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sutan, just because we kiss on stage doesn’t mean that I, or he, has feelings beyond that.” At least Adam didn’t. That was quite obvious. Tommy took his eyes off Adam when he realized that Sutan was staring at him. “What?!” Tommy asked a little irritated. It wasn’t fair to Sutan really, but Tommy just didn’t feel like talking about this and especially when the guy in question was so obviously not aware of anything, but the boy rubbing against him.
> 
> Tommy wants Adam, but Adam doesn't want him.. Or does he? ;o)

Tommy hated this. He really really fucking hated this. Why did he keep doing this to himself? He kept getting himself into the same fucking situation every single time. Even though he knew where it were heading he seemed unable to stop it. How fucking pathetic is that?!

“Tommy, are you okay?” Sutan looked at him with pity in his eyes. Tommy hated that. He was a grown up, thank you so fucking much he was going to be fine! He hoped.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why shouldn’t I be?” Tommy smiled trying to look as casual as possible.

“Well, Adam...” Sutan trailed of pointing to the spot on the crowded dance floor where Adam was currently dancing really close with some twink.

“Sutan, just because we kiss on stage doesn’t mean that I, or he, has feelings beyond that.” At least Adam didn’t. That was quite obvious. Tommy took his eyes off Adam when he realized that Sutan was staring at him. “What?!” Tommy asked a little irritated. It wasn’t fair to Sutan really, but Tommy just didn’t feel like talking about this and especially when the guy in question was so obviously not aware of anything, but the boy rubbing against him.

“Nothing.” Sutan stated and then went back to sipping his drink, and trying not to watch Tommy out of the corner of his eye.

After 5 minutes of this Tommy couldn’t stand it anymore. “Sutan, I can still feel you watching me. Stop it for fuck sake!” He tried his best to sound less irritated than he actually was.

“Sorry, but I just...” Sutan trailed of.

“Just what?” Tommy asked. He regretted it the moment he said it, because he’d just started that fucking conversation again. Way to go Tommy!

“I know you honey. I can see how it bothers you. The thing I don’t get is why you try so desperately to hide it?”

“Because…” Tommy couldn’t do this. He wasn’t ready to admit out loud that his feelings for Adam went beyond friendship. “…Just because okay?!” Tommy looked at Sutan in a way, he hoped, clearly showed that he wasn’t ready to talk about this. It seemed to have worked, because Sutan leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he stood up and announced that he was going to get them some fresh drinks.

When Sutan was gone, Tommy looked back on the crowded dance floor where Adam was, or actually where he was a minute ago, because now he seemed to have vanished. Fuck! Tommy looked around the room in the hopes of spotting Adam, but he didn’t. Tommy felt his heart drop. Not again. Why did he fucking do this to himself? Why did he agree to go out with Adam every time? Yeah, Adam flirted with him, they even danced a couple of times and they had fun, but only until some twink would come up and throw himself at Adam. At that point Adam had a habit of forgetting the fact that he had insisted on Tommy going out with him.

Fuck this! Tommy had had enough of this shit! He refused to keep doing this to himself. If Adam wanted to fuck some random guy, then he could go alone or bring one of the others to keep him company until the right twink showed up. Tommy was out! Tommy got up from his seat and crossed the floor to the bar.

“Sutan, I’m going back to the hotel.” Tommy stopped right beside Sutan who was talking to some guy in the bar while waiting on drinks. Or more like flirting while waiting.

“Why?” Sutan asked concerned. Tommy looked back at the dance floor. Sutan followed his eyes and seemed to instantly realize why Tommy needed to go.  
Sutan hugged Tommy tight. “Go, honey. I understand.” Tommy smiled sadly at Sutan when he pulled away from the hug, then turned around and walked out on to the street.

Tommy called for a taxi and the woman on the other end told him that the taxi would be there in about five minutes. Tommy leaned against the wall a few feet from the entrance door. He could handle being here five more minutes, as long as he didn’t had to be inside, watching Adam.

“Tommy?” Fuck, not him. Tommy looked down at his feet hoping that the taxi would magical appear within seconds. “Hey Tommy Joe, where are you going?” Adam asked as he caught up with him.

“I’m going back to the hotel.” Tommy still looked down at his feet.

“Why? I thought we were having fun?” Tommy’s head flew up.

“You obviously had!” The words came out really harsh and angry. Adam took a little step back in surprise.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Tommy didn’t answer him. He was back to looking at his feet.

“Tommy, what the fuck is going on?!” Adam asked obviously a little frustrated. Tommy still didn’t answer him. What was he supposed to say?

“Tommy, look at me please and tell me what is going on.” Adam’s voiced changed. He sounded a bit worried. Tommy couldn’t help feel a gleeful satisfaction when hearing that. Fuck. “Tommy for fuck sake, please look at me!” In that moment the taxi parked at the curb right in front of them. Tommy had never appreciated a taxi drivers timing more.

“Got to go, that’s my taxi.” Tommy moved away from Adam and opened the car door without ever looking at him.

“Tommy, don’t you dare walk away from me like this.” Adam yelled at him. Tommy slipped into the seat and closed the door. He gave the address to the driver and then he was out of there. He didn’t even look back at Adam. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and hide. He didn’t know how to talk to Adam about this shit. How could he tell him about his feelings? They were friends and that was it. He knew that, but that didn’t stop him from needing more.  
Back in the hotel room Tommy slipped out of his clothes. He was only wearing his underwear and a t-shirt when someone banged on the door, seemingly trying to break it down. Tommy had no problem guessing who it was. Fuck.

“Tommy, open the fucking door now!” Adam yelled. Fuck. There was no way out of this. If he didn’t open the door, Adam would wake up every single guest on this floor. Tommy worked his way to the door. Apparently not fast enough for Adam.

“Tommy, now! I’m not fucking kidding!” Tommy unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Adam was standing on the other side, towering over Tommy, looking really angry. He pushed Tommy aside and made his way into the room. Tommy closed the door and turned around. He didn’t want to look at Adam, but for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He had never seen him that angry.

“What the fuck was that about?!” Adam yelled. “You just fucking turned your back on me and left! What was that?!” He was looking Tommy straight in the eyes. Tommy noticed that Adam’s eyes were a darker shade of blue when he was this angry.

“Sorry.” Tommy mumbled, suddenly able to look back down at his feet again.

“Look at me!” Adam demanded. He was no longer yelling at Tommy, but he was still angry. Tommy could hear it in his voice. He took in a deep breath and looked back up into Adam’s eyes.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Tommy Joe! I’m so angry at you. Why did you do that? Did I do something to make you angry at me?” Adam asked.  
Tommy could feel the anger coming back. Adam didn’t even realize did he? He didn’t even think he’d done anything wrong.

“I can’t believe you! You really can’t see what made me leave you there?!” Tommy was raising his voice. “Fuck you! Just fuck you Adam!” Tommy was clenching his hands so hard that his nails were digging in to his palms.

“No, I really can’t see why. What did I do?!” Adam was angry too, but at the same time Tommy could hear something else in his voice. Worry.

“You practically begged me to go out with you tonight, but as soon as some little fucking twink looked your way you forgot all about me!” Adam looked so surprised that it made Tommy even angrier.

“And it’s not only tonight. You do this to me all the fucking time. I end up sitting in a corner watching you virtually fuck some twink on the dance floor and then, like tonight, you suddenly disappear to do exactly that, I imagine.” Tommy was a bit out of breath after that outburst. He looked at Adam. On one side he was glad that he’d said it, but at the same time he was so afraid of what was to come. He didn’t want to lose Adam’s friendship.

“Tommy, I… I dont understand. Why is that a problem?” Adam asked softly. Tommy didn’t know how to answer that. It shouldn’t be a problem. It really fucking shouldn’t, but it was. He didn’t answer. They stood there looking at each other in silence for a while. The first one to speak was Adam.

“Tommy, you’re straight.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Tommy looked down at his feet again.

“Tommy?” Adam moved closer. Tommy’s heart was beating really fast and loud in his ears. Adam was so close now. He put a hand under Tommy’s chin. When their eyes meet Tommy could see the change in Adam’s. They where back to their natural blue color. He wasn’t angry at Tommy any more.

“Are you jealous?” Adam asked looking a bit insecure. Tommy knew that this was it. There was no way he could get out of this one. He took in a deep breath.  
“Yes.” Tommy stated.

“But I thought...” Adam trailed of.

“Well, apparently you are my only exception.” Tommy explained smiling shyly. Adam looked closely at him. He seemed to be searching Tommy’s face trying to figure out what to do next. Tommy wanted to kiss Adam so badly, but he wasn’t sure that they were on the same page at all.  
Adam suddenly pulled his hand away like he’d been burned and turned his back on Tommy. He went over to the bed and sat down.

“I can’t do this.” Adam stated. Fuck. This was it. Tommy knew it. Adam didn’t feel the same way and now he was losing his best friend. Fuck.

“Adam, it’s okay I already knew that. I’m sorry I ever mentioned it. I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. I’m sorry.“ Tommy said, really fast.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant.” Adam looked at Tommy with scared eyes. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time, Tommy Joe. But I can’t be your experiment.” Adam looked down at his hands.

“My experiment?” Tommy was confused. Didn’t Adam hear him at all? “Adam, you didn’t understand what I was saying if you think that I could ever use you as an experiment. I don’t need to find out if dating a guy is something I want to do. I already know that.” Adam looked back up at Tommy.

“But you said I was your only exception.” Adam tried to explain himself.

“Yeah, I did and I meant that. You are the only guy I’ve ever felt this way about. That doesn’t mean you’re the only guy I’ve been attracted to.” Tommy said smiling.

“But you said you were straight.” Adam stated.

“No, actually I didn’t. You assumed that. Probably because you have only seen me with girls, but I never said I was straight. As I said you are the only guy I’ve ever felt this way about. So no, I’ve never had a boyfriend, but that doesn’t make me straight.” Tommy explained.

Tommy moved closer to the bed, but as he reached it Adam suddenly stood up and pulled Tommy flush against his chest and kissed him. Tommy melted into the kiss, his mouth opening for Adam. The kiss was hot, sweet, tender and rough all at once. When Adam pulled back, Tommy was slightly out of breath.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Adam stated smiling.

“You’ve been doing that practically every night for five months.” Tommy reminded him.

“That’s not the same. That’s fan service. This – this is about us.” Adam smiled a big happy smile. Tommy pulled out of Adam’s embrace and sat down on the bed.  
“Then why did you fuck all those twinks then?” Tommy hated himself for asking, but he had to. Adam sat down beside him and enveloped Tommy’s hand in both of his. He looked down at their joined hands when he spoke.

“Tommy, for the record I just fucked two of them, and I didn’t fuck anyone tonight. I flirted, danced… and fucked them, because I needed to get my frustrations out somehow. I’ve wanted you so badly for so long, but I didn’t think you were a possibility. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by coming on to you, so yeah…” Adam looked back up at Tommy and smiled.

“Then why did you bring me along. That sucked. And it hurt by the way.”

“Tommy, I didn’t know remember? I just wanted to be close to you, but then, when we got there, I was constantly reminded that I couldn’t have you.” Adam explained.

Tommy looked down at their joined hands. “We’ve been pretty stupid.” He stated. Adam laughed.

“Yeah, we have, but now we know…” Adam trailed of. There was silence between them for a while. “Tommy, what do we do now?”

“We go to sleep.” Tommy stated. “Would you like to stay here and sleep next to me?”

Adam smiled at him. “Yeah, I would like that.” Adam got up and stripped down to his boxers. Tommy crawled under the covers, making room for Adam. Adam lay down behind Tommy and pulled him chest to back, spooning him. Tommy smiled. Somehow Adam doing that didn’t surprise him at all. Tommy turned off the lights.

“Night Glitterbaby.” Adam whispered kissing the back of Tommy’s head.

“Night Babyboy.”

 

 

Tommy woke up the next day feeling rested. He turned around to look at Adam, but he wasn’t there. Tommy sat up. Adam wasn’t in his room. Tommy tried to hear if the shower was running. No sound was in the room besides his own breathing. Tommy sat there for awhile just staring at the door, expecting it to open at any moment. It didn’t. Eventually Tommy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He had to get ready for rehearsal.

By the time Tommy was on his way down to the lobby to meet with the others, a hundred reasons why Adam left was flowing through his head. When he bummed in to Isaac right before reaching the lobby, his train of thoughts were interrupted.

“Hey buddy! I was about to go up and pull you out of bed.” Isaac jumped around Tommy like a happy puppy. Sometimes Isaac’s energy really scared Tommy, especially at 9 a.m in the morning.

“Why? I’m on time.” Tommy defended himself.

“Yeah, but we’re all ready to go, so as usually we’ve been waiting for you.” Isaac teased him while they walked the last few feet to the lobby.

“Is Adam there?” Tommy asked a bit surprised. Isaac raised his eyebrows when he looked at him.

“Yeah, of course he’s there. He’s kind of the boss.” Isaac said and then grinned at Tommy. Tommy just shook his head as they went into the lobby.

“Great you’re ready! We can go then.” Monte turned around, heading for the exit. Cam and Isaac followed him. Tommy stood there for a second staring at Adam. Adam smiled at him and then turned his back on him, following the others.

“Tommy, are you coming?” Isaac called from the doorway.

“Oh, yeah coming.” Tommy answered and started walking. What the fuck was up with Adam’s attitude?!

 

They had been jamming for awhile when Adam called for a break. Tommy saw his chance to confront Adam. He put down his bass guitar and went up to him.

“Adam?” Adam turned and smiled at Tommy, which made Tommy’s stomach churn. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, of course we can.” Adam was still smiling which made Tommy wonder if he was just reading this the wrong way.

“Can we go somewhere else?... Like more private?” Tommy’s voice didn’t sound as strong as he would have liked it to. Adam never got around to answering him, because at that moment Monte joined them.

“Adam, I was thinking about moving around some of the songs.” Monte didn’t realize that he was actually disturbing. He just went on talking. “I was thinking that…”

“Monte, just a second.” Adam turned and looked at Tommy. “Tommy, can we talk later?” Tommy just nodded. What else was he suppose to do? Adam looked at bit worried. He seemed to be searching Tommy’s face for something, but Tommy couldn’t figure out what.

“Okay Monte, I’m ready to listen. Talk.” Adam and Monte turned around and walked off the stage while talking. Tommy was standing there feeling worse than he did this morning waking up to an empty hotel room. He turned his back to the place where Adam had disappeared a moment ago. As he did he meet Cam’s eyes. She looked at him like she too was searching for something. This time though Tommy wasn’t unsure of what. Tommy looked down at the floor, hoping that Cam wouldn’t find her answer and that if she did, she would let it go.

Isaac saved Tommy from any embarrassing moments with Cam, when he jumped Tommy from behind. Tommy was trying to get his revenge on Isaac, when Adam and Monte walked back onto the stage.

“Okay guys. Monte and I talked and we’re gonna change it up a bit. So this is what we are going to do…”

 

 

After rehearsal they went back to the hotel. As they walked into the lobby Adam reached out and took a hold of Tommy’s arm.

“You wanted to talk to me. Yours or my room?” Adam asked.

“Yours.” Tommy answered. He didn’t know why, in the end it didn’t really matter he just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. They parted ways with the rest of the band when they got of the elevator and the others headed for their own rooms. Adam unlocked the door to his room and walked in. Tommy followed him, and the moment he shut the door he burst out; “Why did you leave me?”

Adam turned around and looked a bit shocked. “What?”

“Why did you leave me? And when? Did you tiptoe out of my room in the middle of the night or did you wait until this morning?” Tommy’s voice was a bit pitchy at the end. Tommy hated that, he hated that Adam could hear how much it hurt him to wake up alone.

Adam walked up to Tommy and looked at him with a soft smile. “Tommy, I didn’t tiptoe out of you room. I just thought you might need some space this morning.” Adam reached out and touched Tommy’s hand. Tommy pulled his hand flushed to his side.

“Why the fuck would I need space?!” Tommy was irritated now. “Could it be that it was you who needed space?” Tommy asked.

“I wanted to wake up with you.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you?!” Tommy was hurt and he didn’t understand. What the fuck was Adam’s problem?

“Tommy, listen to me okay. I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I told you that last night. The reason I left your room this morning was that, when I woke up I felt so amazingly happy…” Tommy cut Adam off.

“So you left me because you were happy?! That makes no fucking sense at all Adam!”

“Let me finish. I lay there watching you sleep and then it hit me. I could lose my best friend if this doesn’t work.” Tommy was stunned. He hadn’t been expecting that one.

“Adam, I’m not going anywhere okay. No matter what happens, I’m still going to be your friend.” Tommy stepped closer to Adam and took his hand.

“You don’t know that Tommy. When you have sex with your friend I’ll bet it changes things. Brad and I had a tough time going from lovers to friends and I bet it doesn’t make it easier just because you’ve been friends before the sex part.”

Tommy backed off Adam again. Fuck. The sex part.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Adam reached out for Tommy, then hesitated and let his hand drop.

“You… The sex part…” Tommy looked at Adam. “Adam, I’m not ready for that. I can’t do that. I mean, not now.” Adam looked stunned for a moment and then he seemed to pull himself together again.

“Tommy, have you never…?”

“No. Or yeah, but not with a guy.” Tommy explained. Adam smiled a little.

“But you said that you’d been attracted to other men before.”

“Yeah, I did, but I also told you that you are my only exception.”

“But I thought that you being attracted to other men meant that you’d had sex with other guys.”

“Well.. No.” Tommy stated.

“Oh..” There was silence between them for a while. “Tommy, it’s okay.” Adam stepped closer and hugged him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I can wait for you.” Adam stepped back from the hug and looked at Tommy. Even though Adam smiled at him, Tommy felt like the words coming out of Adam’s mouth weren’t completely true.


	2. I Want Your Body, MInd, Soul, Et Cetera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy, did you ever consider that maybe it bothered you to see me with some twink, because we had a connection you were afraid of losing and not because you are in love with me?”
> 
> “Exactly, I was afraid of losing our connection. I was afraid that you would turn you attention to someone else.” Tommy stopped yelling. Adam could tell he was actually listing to him.
> 
> Adam wants Tommy so bad, but apparently Tommy doesn't want him the same way.

Perfect. So unimaginably perfect. Adam kissed his way up Tommy’s jaw line and bit his earlobe. He loved this. Just being with Tommy like this. Only them. Only his.

Adam pulled back and looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled at him, a lazy beautiful smile. Adam smiled back. They’d certainly crossed some boundaries over the last couple of weeks. Tommy looked so at peace being with Adam like this, that it gave Adam flashbacks to the first time he had Tommy this way. Even though Tommy never mentioned it, Adam knew that he had been scared. Adam had too. Going from friends to lovers was some scary shit.  
Adam carefully ran his fingers over Tommy’s forehead and pushed his hair behind his ear.

“You’re beautiful, baby. You make me want to kiss you all over.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Tommy asked still with that lazy beautiful smile on his face. Adam took that as an invitation. He pulled Tommy’s shirt off and kissed his way down Tommy’s neck. Down to his collarbone. Adam trailed his tongue along it and bit down where it went in to Tommy’s shoulder. A soft moan slipped out of Tommy, which made Adam want to please him even more. He kissed his way down Tommy’s chest and sucked his right nipple in to his mouth. Adam twirled his tongue around it, and as he did, he took the left one between his fingers and pinched it. Tommy ached his back and moaned, a sound so beautiful to Adam’s ears.

“Fuck Adam.” Adam smiled against Tommy’s nipple. He loved the way he could make Tommy lose control like this. Only for him. He kissed Tommy’s stomach down to the waistband of Tommy’s jeans. Then he looked up and met Tommy’s eyes. Tommy smiled at him in a way that made Adam’s stomach churn. He was falling so hard and so fast. He reached up and kissed Tommy softly on the lips. Tommy opened up his mouth as an invitation to Adam. Adam pressed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, tasting him. At the same time he unbuttoned Tommy’s jeans, slipping one hand down his briefs. Tommy was already half hard and when Adam added pressure Tommy arched his back into the touch and his breath hissed. Adam stroked Tommy’s length and brushed his thumb over the head of Tommy’s dick. When a moan slipped out of Tommy’s mouth, Adam pulled his hand back and started pulling off Tommy’s jeans. When he had Tommy, all naked and beautiful, on the bed he placed himself between Tommy’s legs. Tommy was so beautiful. All pale and pretty.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Adam looked at Tommy’s face and noticed he was blushing.

“You are just so beautiful.” Adam ran a hand up Tommy’s leg and rested it at the hipbone close to Tommy’s hard dick. “So beautiful and all mine.” Adam smiled.

“All yours.” Tommy agreed. Adam felt his stomach churn again. He leaned down over Tommy and kissed him softy. Tommy responded to the kiss, but at the same time he raised his hips and rocked against Adam’s body. Adam smiled. Such a needy little fucker. His needy little fucker. Adam slipped down between Tommy’s legs. He ran his tongue up Tommy’s length and then, twirled it around the head. Tommy’s body jerked upward.

“Oh, fuck! Adam. More.” Adam sucked the head of Tommy’s dick into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it once more. Adam could taste the pre come in his mouth. He took all of Tommy in. Tommy grabbed onto the headboard of the bed, jerking his body upward. Adam sucked him and playfully ran a finger over Tommy’s balls.

“Fuck!” Tommy had closed his eyes and was completely in the moment. Adam pulled his mouth off Tommy’s dick for a moment still playing with his balls. He put one finger in his mouth making it wet. Then he sucked Tommy’s dick back into his mouth. He sucked him in as deep as he could and then he ran his fingers down Tommy’s balls and let one finger slip between Tommy butt cheeks. He carefully brushed over Tommy’s hole teasing it. Tommy moaned and clenched his hands around the headboard. Adam softly pressed his finger against Tommy’s hole and tried to slip it in. As he did Tommy’s whole body clenched up in expectation. Adam loved this part. Loved making Tommy fall apart like this. Adding one more finger and then hitting Tommy’s spot Adam knew he was driving Tommy to the edge. Tommy moaned and cursed.

“Fuck. Adam. Oh, Fuck. So good.” His eyes still closed. “Adam. Your hands. Fuck. Yeah.” Adam hit Tommy’s spot once more and at the same time twirled his tongue around the head of Tommy’s dick. That pushed Tommy over the edge and Adam sucked him off while he came down from his orgasm. Adam crawled up the bed and lay down beside Tommy, brushing the hair out of Tommy’s face once more.

“Even more beautiful.” Adam stated more to himself than to Tommy. Tommy rolled to his side and fitted himself against Adam’s body, settling his head against Adam’s shoulder. For a few moments there was silence between them and Adam ran his hand up and down Tommy’s spine.

“You didn’t even take your clothes off.” Tommy stated with his mouth still close to Adam’s shoulder. Adam giggled.

“It’s okay, baby.”

“Not really, but I’m so going to make it up to you.” Tommy whispered.

“You don’t have to. I like making you curs at me.” Adam stated laughing.

“Fucker.” Tommy mumbled. Adam laughed. He loved the fact that even though they crossed some boundaries, Tommy was still Tommy. He was still this needy, clinging, cursing lovely creature that Adam clicked with from the first time they meet.

“If you are going to sleep, I need to get some of my clothes off Adam stated. Tommy rolled away from Adam so that Adam could stand up. When he had gotten his t-shirt and his jeans off Adam climbed back into bed. As soon as he lay down, Tommy rolled back into his previous position and Adam resumed running his hand up and down Tommy’s spine. He kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“Night, baby.” He didn’t get an answer. Tommy was already asleep.

Adam woke up to someone pounding on the door causing him to almost fall out of bed.

“What the fuck?!” Tommy cursed as he sat up. Adam sat up as well and swung his legs out of bed.

“I bet it’s Neil.” Adam stated as he put on his t-shirt, moving to the door. He could hear Tommy mumble beneath his breath in frustration and agreement which made Adam giggle. Adam opened the door.

“Hey, famous member of my family.” Neil greeted Adam happily. “Were you guys sleeping?” Neil asked confused. Adam just looked at him.

“Okay, then… Sorry for waking you up, but how was I to know you were sleeping at 7 p.m.?” Neil asked. He kind of had a point Adam realized.

“It’s okay Neil. What did you want?”

“I wanted to know if you and Tommy wanted to go out to dinner with the rest of us? Monte, Terrance, Isaac and I talked about going out in about half an hour.”

“Fuck yeah. I’m hungry and now he woke us up anyway.” Tommy shouted from the bed. Both Adam and Neil had to laugh.

“Well, I guess we want to then. The lobby in half an hour?”

“Deal.” Neil agreed, and then turned around and walked towards Brooke, Sasha and Cam’s room. Adam closed the door and looked at Tommy.

“Shower?”

“Shower.” Tommy agreed.

 

 

After dinner they somehow ended up at a bar. After an hour of dancing and drinking, Adam was already building up a great buzz. Tommy came back with a tray of drinks and as he put it down on the table Adam reached out and pulled Tommy onto his lap. Tommy settled in close to Adam’s chest. Adam bit his earlobe and trailed the piercings with his tongue. Tommy smiled and turned his head to catch Adam’s mouth. Adam lost himself completely in the kiss. Hot lips, hot tongue. The kiss was all over the place, hot and aggressive.

“HEY!” Adam jumped in his seat and Tommy pulled away from the kiss.

“What?!” Adam asked not sure who yelled.

“I was about to make a toast, but you were not listing.” Neil stated.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you sometimes little brother?!” Adam said with disgust in his voice, but grinning at Neil.

“I love you too, now grab your drinks and listen for fuck sake!”

Tommy leaned forward and got a drink for both of them, handing one to Adam and settling back against his chest.

“As I said; I’m happy that I decided to join my famous big brother around the world, because otherwise he couldn’t buy me drinks like this.” They all laughed. “and of course I wouldn’t have gotten know all of you guys… Besides Terrance, Brooke, Monte and Sutan. Okay besides the point.” Neil said laughing. “A toast to Glamily!” Neil finished.

“To Glamily” They all agreed.

“See, aren’t you glad you disentangled from Tommy for just a bit?” Neil asked smirking at Adam.

“Fuck you!”

“Ehw no, that’s what you’ve got Tommy for.” Neil stated. That caused Sasha to giggle and the rest of them to hit, curse and throw things at Neil.

“We can always depend on you to say the most inappropriate things.” Monte stated laughing.

“Always.” Neil agreed.

Adam had already tuned out the conversation, because the moment Neil indicated Adam having sex with Tommy, Tommy had pulled away from his chest. He was sure that if it wasn’t for the arm he had around Tommy’s waist, Tommy would have slipped right off his lap, down onto the seat beside him. Adam felt like he’d been burned. He thought they were making progress, but obviously he’d been wrong. Adam let his arm drop, and as he had predicted, Tommy slipped off his lap and sat on the seat beside him. Adam looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Adam was sure the same thing could’ve been said about the smile he gave back. He didn’t want anyone to notice what had just happened. He could slowly feel his buzz wearing off.

On their way home in the limo Neil, Taylor and Sasha felt the need to entertain all of them. Taylor and Sasha were singing and Neil pretended to play the keys. Monte, who’d had a bit too much to drink, joined in pretending to play guitar. Sutan, along with Brook and Cam, cheered them on. Terrance and Isaac were both asleep, even though Adam had no idea how it was possible. Tommy was half asleep too, resting against Isaac. Adam knew it shouldn’t bother him, but it did. Not because he thought anything was going on between them, for god sake Isaac was married. He just wanted Tommy to feel comfortable around him too. He wanted Tommy to trust him. As they pulled up at the curb in front of the hotel, Adam reached out and tried to wake Tommy up. As he touched him, Tommy jumped. Adam smiled at Tommy when he opened his eyes, trying to hide it had hurt.

They all got out of the limo and back to their rooms. Tommy pulled his clothes off on the way to the bed and got under the covers. Adam didn’t. He turned on the TV and pulled his legs up under himself sitting on the couch.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Tommy asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Wasn’t sure you wanted me there.” Adam didn’t look at Tommy he only looked at the TV.

“What? Why?” Tommy asked sitting up in the bed.

“You pull away from me and you jump when I touch you, so I figured you would feel uncomfortable with me lying next to you.” Adam knew it was a low blow, but he was so hurt that he wanted to hurt Tommy back.

“That’s not fair.” Tommy’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Maybe not, but it’s true.” Adam stated.

“Why are you doing this? You promised me that you wouldn’t push, that you could wait for me, so why are you doing this?” Tommy was getting angry.

“I know what I said Tommy. I just didn’t expect you to be afraid of being close to me. Maybe I just expected too much.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” Tommy was angry and hurt. Adam could hear it in his voice. He turned around and looked at Tommy.

“Maybe you just don’t want me as much as I want you.” Adam stated. “Maybe you don’t want a relationship with me, as much I want one with you.”

“What the fuck?! Why wouldn’t I want you?! I was the one who started this thing between us, remember?!” Tommy was raising his voice by now.

“Thing. See Tommy that’s the whole problem really, for you this is just a thing.” Adam’s voice was low. He felt so tired and hurt. Most of all he wanted to run.

“Don’t you fucking go there!” Tommy was yelling now and he was out of bed. “Don’t think you know everything that is going on in my head or what I’m feeling!”

“I know I don’t Tommy! That is the fucking problem!” Adam was yelling too. “I don’t know how you feel or what you want. I thought I did. I thought we wanted the same things, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Oh, so what is it that you think you want that I don’t?! Or better yet, tell me what is it you think I want?!”

“Have you ever considered that you were never in love with me?” Adam asked quietly.

“What?! Why are you suddenly doing this?!” Tommy stopped yelling, but his voice was still pitchy.

“Tommy for fuck sake you don’t want me to fuck you, you don’t want me to touch you. What the fuck am I suppose to think?!” Adam had tears in his eyes now, but it hadn’t reached his voice yet.

“So that’s what the problem is?! I knew it! I fucking knew you were lying to me that night! You don’t want to wait for me. You just want to fuck me. Just admit it Adam, just come out and say it out loud!” Tommy was back to yelling and Adam could hear how hurt he was, but so was he and maybe that was the only way to get through this.

“Yes, I want to fuck you! That is not a secret Tommy, it has never been a secret!” The tears got to Adams voice know. “but that was not my point at all – my point was that it hurts me okay –It hurts that you don’t want me to be close to you like that. That you don’t trust me enough. I know that you know I would never hurt you, so that only leaves one reason in my mind, and that’s that you are not in love with me. That fucking hurts Tommy!” Adam rested his head in his hands. Brushing away the tears and breathing heavily.

“Why do you keep telling me, that I’m not in love with you?!” Adam looked back up at Tommy.

“Tommy, did you ever consider that maybe it bothered you to see me with some twink, because we had a connection you were afraid of losing and not because you are in love with me?”

“Exactly, I was afraid of losing our connection. I was afraid that you would turn you attention to someone else.” Tommy stopped yelling. Adam could tell he was actually listing to him.

“Yeah, exactly. You were afraid that I would turn my attention to somebody else, so that our connection; flirting on and off stage, movie nights that turns into late night talks and the simple act of taking care of each other, would disappear. That me, falling in love with somebody else would take something away from our friendship.” Adam explained.

“No!”

“Tommy, think about. You don’t want to have sex with me. Neil mentioned it tonight as a joke and you pulled away from me instantly. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that maybe you are not sexually attracted to me, which means that it was never about falling for me, never about being in love. It was just about losing my friendship.” Adam searched Tommy’s face for answers.  
There was silence between them for awhile. Tommy looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words. Adam wondered if he was right, if the words Tommy was searching for, was words he could use to turn Adam down gently, so that they could go back to being just friends. Adam felt the tears in his eyes again. Shit.  
Tommy walked over and sat down next to Adam. Tommy reached out and brushed away a tear on Adam’s cheek. Adam wanted to lean into the touch, but he didn’t.

“I’m fucking scared of losing you, because even though you don’t think so, I’m in love with you too. Been for a long time – maybe before you even realized you felt that way about me. Now I get to have you all to myself and that scares me. I am sexually attracted to you. For fuck sake Adam, I’ve let you blow me several times over the last couple of weeks.” He smiled at Adam, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Tommy had his own way of trying to lighten the mood.

“I know you would never hurt me, I trust you okay? I really do. But as I said you are my only exception. This is all new to me. I’ve never been in love before, and I never thought that my attraction towards men would ever be more than that, attraction. You changed that. As happy as I am about that, it’s scary too. That’s why I moved away from you tonight when Neil tried to be funny.” Adam laughed at that. “It reminded me of my fear. I want you. I want you so much, but somehow having sex with you feels final to me. There’s no turning back for me.” Adam raised his brows, and Tommy apparently caught that. “Not from you. No, Adam. It’s really not about you. It’s about me. I never thought of myself as straight, but right now I don’t even know if I’m bi. So does that mean I lied to myself for 29 years?” Tommy took in a deep breath. “When I have sex with you, I have to stop lying to myself and figure this thing out, because I want a relationship with you, and I can’t have that if I don’t know who I am. I didn’t move away from you because I don’t want you to touch me, I moved away because I wasn’t sure if I was ready to handle what came with it. Adam, as I said, I want you. I don’t think you realize how much. Sometimes I’m about to go crazy just because you brush against me while sleeping in the same bed. I feel it too.”

“Tommy, I need you to tell me stuff like this. How am I supposed to know this if you don’t tell me? I really thought that you didn’t want me, and that you just didn’t know how to get out of it, while still having me as a friend.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel that I didn’t want you. That was why I didn’t tell you. I was afraid that my fear would make you think, that I thought being gay was wrong.”

“Tommy, baby, I know you remember? I could never think that about you. If you thought that being gay was wrong you would have a serious problem traveling the world with a lot of the people here.” Tommy smiled at that.

“Okay, you have point.” Tommy stated.

“Also, I know how fucking scary it is. I never really doubted the fact that I was gay, but it still scared me shitless telling my friends and my family. It was a scary thing to accept about myself. I get it.”

“I don’t know if I’m bi or gay right now to be honest. I’m so fucking confused, but I’m not confused about my feelings towards you.” Tommy stated.  
They sat there in silence for a while. Adam reached out and touched Tommy’s arm. He looked back up into Adam’s eyes. Adam couldn’t quite read the expression on his face. He looked like he was searching for some kind of answer in Adam’s eyes, but which?  
Then Tommy suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Not one of those hot and dirty kisses, but sweet and tender. Adam responded to the kiss, pulling Tommy onto his lap. Tommy slipped his hands under Adam’s t-shirt and brushed his fingers along Adam’s back. Adam moaned into Tommy’s mouth, feeling so relieved and in love. Tommy grabbed the hem of Adam shirt and pulled it off. Then he unbuttoned Adam’s pants. Adam regained some of his control and grabbed Tommy’s hands.

“What are we doing?”

“I’m ready.” Tommy stated.

“Tommy, I don’t want to have sex with you, because you feel you need to prove some kind of point.”

“Adam, just shut up and accept the fact that I’m ready.” Tommy said laughing.

“But..” Adam trailed off. Tommy leaned in and kissed him again. This time it wasn’t as sweet and tender. This time it was hot and needy.

“Adam, fuck me.” Tommy said against Adam’s lips. Adam pulled back so that he could see Tommy’s eyes. “Please?” That was what Adam needed to be sure. He pulled Tommy in for a kiss. He grabbed the hem of Tommy’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

Tommy got off the couch and opened his jeans. He walked over to the bed and pulled down his jeans and briefs before he climbed onto it again and lay down on his back.  
Adam got up and walked over to him. He pulled off his jeans. Standing there naked, his eyes trawled down Tommy’s body, feeling Tommy’s eyes on his.

“Perfect. So unimaginably perfect” Adam stated as he climbed onto the bed, placing himself on top of Tommy.


	3. Just Don't Give Up, I'm Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show me that it’s not just pretty empty words coming out of your mouth!” Adam yelled back. “You tell me that you are in love with me, but what you did tonight – that’s not something you do to a person you’re in love with Tommy Joe.”  
> Tommy felt the tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t even try to brush them away. He wanted Adam to see them.
> 
>  
> 
> The tour is over and now Tommy and Adam faces the reality. Telling friends and family ain't easy for Tommy.

Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Never had he felt this scared and turned on at the same time. Tommy wanted Adam to touch him all over. To kiss him, to mark him, to fuck him. Still he was scared of that same touch, that connection.

Adam twirled his tongue around Tommy’s left nipple, making Tommy arch his back, searching for some friction for his hard dick. He found it when his dick touched Adam’s hip bone. It made Tommy moan and he let his head fall back. Adam brought the kisses back to Tommy’s neck. Kissing the spot where he’d made a hickey early, a hickey Tommy knew he would have a difficult time trying to cover up.  
Adam nipped at Tommy’s jaw line all the way to his earlobe. Sucking Tommy’s piercings into his mouth. Tommy moaned. Fuck. Adam’s lips and tongue on his skin felt so amazing.

“Adam. Please.” Tommy begged. He was about to get off just by Adam’s tongue licking the right places on his body and the friction of his hip, but Tommy didn’t want that. He wanted this to be it. He was ready, but it had to be now, otherwise he was afraid that his fear would take over.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please.” Tommy couldn’t say it.

“I want you to say it, Tommy Joe.” Adam kissed his way down Tommy’s stomach. He ran his tongue down the length of Tommy’s dick. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Ple-please fuck me.” Tommy stammered.

“I didn’t hear you Tommy Joe.” Adam kissed Tommy’s inner thigh.

“Please fuck me. Fuck me now!” Tommy hissed. He could feel Adam smile against his thigh. Fucker.

Adam kissed his way from Tommy’s thigh to his dick. He ran his tongue up to the head of Tommy’s dick sucking it into his mouth. Oh, fuck.

“Adam.” Tommy gripped the sheets. Adam crawled back up Tommy’s body and pressed his lips to his. Tommy could feel the pressure of Adam’s tongue against his lips and opened up for him. As Adam’s tongue made his way into Tommy’s mouth he reached out and got something out of the bedside table. When Tommy heard the click of a lid, he knew what it was. His whole body clenched. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help it.

“Baby, relax. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you. I’m gonna take good care of you. Make you feel real good.”

Adam kissed Tommy’s cheek. “So good. I promise.” Adam slipped his fingers between Tommy’s legs and put a light pressure on his hole. He slipped a finger in. Tommy moaned and his head fell back onto the pillow. When Adam hit Tommy’s spot Tommy’s breath hissed. Adam slowly added one more finger, hitting Tommy’s spot again. Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy. Tommy locked his fingers in Adam’s hair wanting him to stay there. Wanting him to keep kissing him like that. Adam added a third finger. Tommy arched his back and moaned into Adam’s mouth. They had never gone this far before, but Tommy was ready now, ready to feel Adam inside him too.

“Adam. Please. Please fuck me now.” Tommy said as he pulled away from Adam’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Looking in to Adam’s eyes, Tommy could see that the insecurity hadn’t quit disappeared yet.

“Yes, I want you.” Tommy stated, as he let go of Adam’s hair and ran his fingers down Adam’s cheek. Adam slipped his fingers out of Tommy. When Tommy felt the head of Adam’s dick against his hole a few seconds later, he realized that he hadn’t even noticed the fact that Adam had put on a condom. Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy. He added a little pressure to Tommy’s hole, and Tommy could feel the head of Adam’s dick slipping into him. The burning sensation was overwhelming. Tommy didn’t know whether or not to back away or to keep still.

“I know it hurts baby. Just relax it gets better.” Adam kissed Tommy’s neck, sucking at his collarbone. He slipped in further, then all the way. He stayed there letting Tommy get used to the feeling. “God, you feel so amazing, baby.” He kissed Tommy’s lips again. Tommy felt like the world could crash down on him right now and he wouldn’t even notice. Adam started moving. Fuck. The sensation running through Tommy’s body made him breathless for a moment. Adam hit Tommy’s spot, which made Tommy moan and grip on to the sheets again.

“Oh, fuck. Adam. Fuck.” Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy softly. He reached between them and started stroking Tommy’s dick. Fuck. It felt so good. His whole body was aching for release.

“Adam. I’m. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna…”

“Not yet baby. Stay with me. Please.” Tommy looked at Adam’s face and what he saw made him lose his breath again. Adam on the edge was beautiful. So lost in sensation, and so lost in pleasing him. Tommy could see how the orgasm was building up in Adam’s expression. Tommy ran his fingers over Adam’s chin, pulling him down for a kiss. While still kissing him Adam hit Tommy’s spot once more and then again.

“Fuck.” Adam kissed him again. It felt like permission to Tommy. Tommy let himself fall over the edge and took Adam with him. Tommy had never had an orgasm that amazing.

His whole body felt limp and not connected to his brain. Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy and left the bed. He came back with a wash cloth and cleaned Tommy up. He then threw it back into the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered as he fitted himself against Adam’s side. Adam pulled him in close, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Adam whispered back. Tommy smiled against Adam’s chest. He felt so tired.

“Go to sleep baby.” Adam whispered, as if he could read Tommy’s mind. There was silence between them for a bit.

“Night.”

“Night baby.”

 

Tommy woke up the next morning before Adam. That normally never happened, but Tommy was glad that he did. He had rolled out of Adam’s embrace in his sleep, so he was able to look at him. He seemed so at peace. Tommy loved that. He felt like he was a part of the reason. Adam had thought he didn’t want him. He really hoped that he proved him wrong. He wanted Adam to know. To know how much he wanted him. Tommy was still afraid, but his decision about having sex with Adam wasn’t to prove some kind of point to himself or Adam. It was because he wanted to. He was ready. Ready to jump. Tommy didn’t know what to expect now, when he was on the other side, but the feeling in his stomach told him that it had been the right choice to jump.

Adam turned a bit in his sleep, and his hair felt down over part of his face. Without really thinking about it Tommy reached out and brushed it away. Adam’s eyelids moved. Tommy held his breathe, he didn’t mean to wake him up. Slowly Adam opened his eyes. When he focused on Tommy he smiled.

“Morning. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. Don’t care.” Adam stated, his voice a bit rough from sleep. He moved closer to Tommy, kissing him. Then he pulled Tommy in close. They lay there in silence for awhile.

“I need breakfast.” Tommy stated, and Adam laughed. “Well, I do!” Tommy defended himself laughing.

“Did I mention last night that I’m so in love with you?” Adam asked laughing a little.

“No I don’t remember any such thing being said at all.” Tommy teased. Adam poked him in the side.

“Then I better tell you today. Tommy Joe, I’m so in love with you.” Adam kissed the top of his head. Tommy pulled away a little and looked into Adam’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you too.” He said smiling. He found his way back to Adam’s embrace. They fell back into silence. Tommy’s stomach broke the silence when it protested the fact that Tommy was still in bed, instead of feeding it breakfast.

“Okay, we can go get breakfast now.” Adam offered laughing.

“Thank you.” Tommy said with relief.

 

 

Two weeks later the tour ended and Tommy went back to his apartment and his former life. Being on tour, having sex, hadn’t raised that many questions for Tommy. The Glamily already knew they were together. They probably assumed that having sex, was what made them realize their feeling for each other. Coming home was a whole nother story. Being met with Mike and Dave’s questions, questions about how many hot girls he got to kiss and fuck, made him realize that he had to tell them all – and soon.  
Tommy spent most of his time with Adam. Adam still lived at a hotel, but somehow being there made both of them feel at home. Most days Tommy ended up sleeping safely curled up in Adam’s embrace. Tommy figured that, by now, most of his clothes were here and not at home in his apartment. Tonight it was movie night, something they’d continued after the tour.

“Hey!” Tommy jumped in his seat.

“What?” Tommy asked in confusion.

“Where did you go?” Adam asked smiling. “I asked you what movie you wanted to watch next?”

“I don’t care you choose.”

“Tommy Joe, are you all right?” Adam sounded worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. If you don’t care what movie we watch, and willingly risk me choosing some chick flick, you are not fine. What’s going on?” Adam asked moving closer to Tommy.

“Nothing.” Tommy looked at Adam. Adam still waited for an answer. “It’s just… Well, it’s just that Mike and Dave keep asking me how many girls I’ve fucked on the tour, and it pisses me off.” Adam looked down at his hands.

“What did you tell them?” Adam asked.

“Nothing.”

“Did you tell them what really happened?” He asked quietly. Fuck. Tommy already hated this conversation.

“No. No I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know how.” Tommy explained as he turned in his seat so that he was facing Adam.

“Oh, okay.” They sat there in silence.

“Adam, it’s not because I don’t want to.” Tommy stated. He could see in Adam’s eyes that he didn’t believe him. “I do okay? I do want to tell them. I just need to figure out how.”

Adam got off the couch and moved towards the bed. “I think I’m going to bed. It’s late and I don’t feel like another movie.” Adam told him over his shoulder. Fuck. Tommy hurt him again. It felt like they were back to the state they were in, before they’d had sex. Tommy sat there for a moment watching Adam get undressed and climb into bed. Then he got up and followed him.

“Adam?” His eyes were closed.

“Uhmm?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to go back to the same state we were in weeks ago.”

“We won’t.”

“Promise me?”

“Promise.” Tommy knew it was a lie, but he also knew that this was not the time to tell Adam that. He got out of his clothes and climbed into bed.

 

Two days later Tommy’s friends were having a welcome home party for Tommy. Mike called Adam and invited him along. He told Adam, that since Tommy had been with him a lot since they got home, he felt like Tommy would really appreciate Adam being there. Adam had agreed to come.

“So who’s coming?” Adam asked as they were getting dressed.

“Dave, Mike, Mia, you know… old friends.”

“Okay.”

“Adam?” Adam turned and looked at Tommy. “What are you thinking?” Tommy saw something flicker over Adam’s face. Something looking a lot like hurt.

“I… I was just thinking that it’s going to be hard not to touch you or kiss you all night.” Adam explained. He looked down, not wanting to meet Tommy’s eyes. Tommy hated the fact that he was the one making Adam feel like this.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to tell them. I don’t know what to think and feel about myself. How can I answer their questions when I don’t know anything?”

“I don’t get that. I don’t get why it’s so complicated for you Tommy.” Adam stated. Tommy was a bit surprised.  
“What?”

“You heard me. I don’t get it. You are attracted to girls. You’ve fucked girls in the past. You say you are in love with me. You’ve definitely fucked me, or I fucked you, several times. You’re bi Tommy. How is that so difficult for you to figure out?”

“It’s just..” Tommy trailed of.

“It’s just what Tommy? The fact that you are ashamed of me? That you don’t want your friends to know that you’re with me? What? What is it?!” Adam was raising his voice now and it was clear to Tommy that he was hurting.

“It’s not like that! It’s not about you okay?! It’s about me. I don’t know how to tell them.”

“I thought we were past this. I really did. I really thought, that when you decided to sleep with me, we were past this. Obviously I was wrong. Again.”

“How did this become about you, Adam?!” Tommy asked a little harshly, but this was so fucking frustrating.

“I think it has been from the start, Tommy. It’s about the fact that you don’t want them to know you’re with me.”

“No. No it’s not! It’s about the fact that I don’t know how to tell them!” Tommy yelled.

“If you say so.” Adam turned around and walked towards the door. Tommy followed.

“You can’t just walk out on me like that.”

“We have to leave, otherwise we’re going to be late.” Adam stated as he picked up the car keys and went out the door. Tommy followed, and locked the door behind him. They were silent all the way to the party.

 

After an hour of talking to friends and answering questions about the tour, Tommy was getting a little drunk and really frustrated about all the fucking questions regarding his sex life.

“Come on Tommy. You have to tell us. How many?” Mike asked for the fifth or sixth time that night. Tommy looked at Adam. He knew this was hurting him, but he just sat there without showing any emotions at all.

“Mike shut up!” Tommy threatened.

“Come on T.J. We want to know. Was it one, two, ten?” Mia asked. Mike laughed. “T.J. come on! Spit it out!” Mia continued. Suddenly Tommy had had enough. He stood up and raised his voice so he was sure that everybody would hear him.

“I didn’t fuck any girls okay!”

“Bullshit!” Mike yelled. Which made people laugh.

“No. No it’s true. I didn’t fuck any girls. I got fucked by Adam! In fact, I still do. Is that what you wanted to hear?!” Tommy burst out looking at Mia and Mike. Then he caught Adam moving out of the corner of his eye. As he reached the door he turned around and looked at Tommy for a brief second. He was out the door before Tommy realized what had just happened. Fuck. Tommy ran out the door. Fuck. He hated the look of hurt and disgust on Adam’s face.  
He caught up with Adam right before he reached his car. He took a hold of Adam’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Let go of me.” Adam’s voice was normal, but there was a threat to it that wasn’t normally there. Tommy released his grip as if he had been burned. As Adam walked around the car unlocking it, Tommy slipped into the passenger seat. Adam didn’t argue. Tommy took it as a good sign, but he didn’t say a word either, which Tommy knew wasn’t good.  
Adam unlocked the door to his hotel room, and the moment Tommy closed the door behind him, Adam spoke.

“What the fuck makes you think you can treat me like that?” There was still that threat in his voice. He turned around and looked at Tommy. Still with that same hurt and disgust written all over his face.

“Adam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t want them to know like that, and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Funny, you are more concerned about, them finding out this way, than about the fact that you hurt me tonight.”

“Adam, no. No I’m not! I’m in love with you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy followed Adam into the room.

“You keep telling me that, but I don’t believe you Tommy Joe. I really don’t believe you.” Adam sat down on a chair.

“Why? What do I have to do to make you believe that I’m in love with you?!” Tommy was yelling now, but you could hear in his voice that he was about to cry.

“Show me that it’s not just pretty empty words coming out of your mouth!” Adam yelled back. “You tell me that you are in love with me, but what you did tonight – that’s not something you do to a person you’re in love with Tommy Joe.”  
Tommy felt the tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t even try to brush them away. He wanted Adam to see them.

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s just not believable Tommy. Maybe you are sorry, but it hurts me so much that you ashamed of being with me. Why do we need to go back to where we were weeks ago? I thought you were okay. That we were okay.”

“I’m not ashamed of being with you.” Tommy stated.

“Yes you are. You are ashamed to tell the people you love, that you are in love with a guy. That means that you are ashamed of being with me.”

“It’s not about you.”

“Yeah, it fucking is Tommy. How can you think that this has nothing to do with me?” Adam raised his voice again. “Why, Tommy?! Because I can’t believe you’re that stupid. For fuck sake. I’m here. I want to be with you. I’m in love with you. It’s about me too! Everything you do, or in this case don’t do, affects me too okay?! That’s what it’s like to be in a relationship.”

Tommy didn’t know what to answer. He knew Adam was right, but what was he suppose to say. It seemed like every time he opened his mouth he just made an even bigger mess. He just kept quiet and brushed away some of the tears.

“Tommy? Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. We can’t fix this if you don’t talk to me.” Adam’s voice was back to normal and when Tommy looked at him the disgust in Adam’s face was gone too. But the hurt was still there. Fuck. Tommy took in a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m ashamed, but not of you. I’m ashamed of me. I feel like I’ve been lying all these years. I knew okay. I knew I was bi and I didn’t tell anybody. I didn’t tell my parents, my sister or my friends. I didn’t tell them because I didn’t want them to know!” Tommy was crying hard by now, and the fact that his words didn’t seem to take Adam’s pain away didn’t help. “As I already told you, you are they only guy I’ve ever been in love with. Before, it was just an attraction. I didn’t need to tell them that. They didn’t need to know that. I never thought that I could fall in love for real, but here you are. Here we are.” Tommy stood with his arms limply hanging down at his sides. Still crying. He felt so defeated. “They need to know now. They need to know because I want you to stick around. I want to kiss you, to touch you whenever I want, and I want you to feel that you are allowed to do the same.”

There was silence between them for a long time. Tommy didn’t know what to do. He was afraid that at any given moment Adam would get up, ask him to leave, and never come back.

“Adam, please?” Adam looked up at Tommy. Tommy tried to read his expression, but he couldn’t.

“Please what, Tommy Joe?” Adam asked. He sounded just as tired and hurt as Tommy felt.

“Please. Please don’t leave me. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to. I was stupid okay?  
But I want you so bad. I want to be with you. I’m going to tell my mom and sister okay? And this time I’m going to do it the right way.”

“When?”

“Next weekend. My mom invited me and my sister over for dinner. I’m going to tell them then.” Adam didn’t look like he was all that convinced. “Adam, please believe me. I am so in love with you. I don’t say that unless I mean it. I want you to stick around okay? I know I’m a fucking ass sometimes, and I’m sorry I mess up, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.”

“What?” Adam looked so surprised that Tommy realized what he just said. Fuck. No turning back now.

“I love you.” Adam didn’t answer. Fuck. Why did he have to say that right now? He didn’t want to tell Adam this way. Not while pleading him to stay with him. To forgive him. Tommy’s train of thoughts were interrupted when Adam suddenly stood up and steeped real close to Tommy.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean it. I just didn’t mean for you to hear it like this. I didn’t want to say it while pleading you to stay. To forgive me for being a total ass.” Adam smiled at Tommy and leaned in to kissed him.

“I love you too.” Adam kissed his nose. Tommy felt his whole body relaxing at that moment, and he started breathing more freely again. “I’m going to stick around Tommy Joe, but don’t ever treat me like that again.” Adam kissed the side of Tommy’s head. Tommy put his arms around Adam.

“I promise. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.”

“I know. I believe you. It’s going to be okay.”

 

 

The next weekend Tommy was sitting at the dining room table at his mom’s house, answering all sorts of questions about the tour from his sister and mom.

“So Tommy, what have you been up to since you got home?” His mom asked.

“Well, mostly I’ve spend time with Adam at his hotel room. He’s waiting for his new house to get ready, and I’m keeping him company.” Tommy explained.

“That’s nice.”

“Aren’t you tired of hotel rooms yet?” His sister asked laughing.

“Somehow they feel like home now.” Tommy said smiling at her.

“You were born to be a musician.” They fell back into silence.

“Tommy, out with it.” his mom demanded. Both Tommy and his sister looked at her with surprise.  
“What?”

“Out with it!”

“Out with what mom?” Tommy asked.

“You’ve been distant from the moment you stepped into this house. You head are not really on the conversation. So out with it, whatever it is you need to tell us. Out with it.” His mom demanded.

Tommy was shocked. Somehow his mother always knew stuff like this. How the fuck did she do that? Maybe it was a secret ability that came with motherhood. Tommy looked at his sister, and found that she looked just as surprised as he felt.

“Mom, I don’t know how to…” Tommy trailed of.

“Just tell us, sweetheart.“ Tommy looked at her, and then at his sister. Okay, this was it. He took a deep breath.

“Well...” Fuck. This wasn’t going to be easy. He looked at his sister for some kind of support, but didn’t get it. How would she be able to give him that for fuck sake? She didn’t know. “The thing is. Adam and I..” Shit. “Adam and I are not just friends.” Tommy finished.

“What?! What are you saying?” his sister wanted to know.

“He’s saying that he’s with Adam. That Adam is his boyfriend.” His mom stated. What the fuck? How did she know?

“How the fuck did you know?”

“Tommy, please don’t curse in my house.” Tommy rolled his eyes, but smiled. “And to answer your question; I’ve known for a while. The way you talked about him when you called me gave you away sweetheart.” She smiled at him.

“But, I’ve only dated girls. You’ve never seen me with a guy. How did you know?” Tommy didn’t get it. How did his mom know that his feelings for Adam were more than just admiration for a friend?

“Sweetheart, I didn’t need to see you with other guys. I saw you with Adam, and I heard how you talked about him. I know you Tommy. I know when my son is in love.” She smiled at Tommy. “But it made me sad to realize, that maybe there was something you never felt you could tell us.”

“It wasn’t because I didn’t feel like I could tell you mom, there was just nothing to tell. He’s the first guy I’ve ever felt this way about. Actually I think he’s the first person I’ve ever felt this way about.”

“It’s okay sweetheart. You don’t have to explain. I’m just happy that you are happy.”

“Well, I’m not.” His sister announced. What? Tommy never thought that his sister wouldn’t accept it. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy if you’re happy, but I think you’re a jackass for not telling me. I’m your sister. I’m supposed to be the first one to know. You’re suppose to tell me before mom knows. That’s your brotherly duty.” His sister pouted, which made Tommy and his mother laugh.

“I’m sorry Lisa. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I kept it to myself for a long time, which made it even more difficult to tell the people I love. I didn’t want you to think I lied to you.”

“Well, okay then. But I want to be the first to know when he proposes then.” Lisa demanded smiling.

“I promise you, you will be the first to know, Sis.” Tommy said laughing. “but don’t count on that happening any time soon. Or ever.”

“The first one to know, remember?!” Lisa pointed at herself while giving Tommy the same stern look she had used to intimidate him when they were children.

“Okay guys. Enough.” Their mother said laughing. “Tommy I’m just happy you’re happy. Next time you bring him along okay?”

“Okay.” Tommy promised her smiling. Why didn’t he just do this a couple of months ago?


	4. Sexual Tic-Tac-Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adam, I need to turn off the stove for fuck sake. Or do you want your new house to burn down while you’re fucking me?” Tommy asked laughing. Adam let go of Tommy, because yeah the guy had a point. All the time he’d put in to picking out furniture and wallpaper would be a waste of time then.
> 
> Tommy and Adam's relationship is going very well. Sex and making out is something that goes on, on a daily basis. ;o)

“Adam, please stop for a second.” Tommy begged.

“Sorry, baby. You asked for it.” Adam said against Tommy’s neck while walking them out of the kitchen.

“Adam, I need to turn off the stove for fuck sake. Or do you want your new house to burn down while you’re fucking me?” Tommy asked laughing. Adam let go of Tommy, because yeah the guy had a point. All the time he’d put in to picking out furniture and wallpaper would be a waste of time then. The second Tommy had turned the stove off Adam grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

“You are so fucking inpatient.” Tommy stated while laughing.

“Yeah, well. As I said, you asked for it.”

“How is bending down to get one more frying pan out of the cabinet asking to get fucked?” Adam pushed Tommy flushed against the wall in the living room.

“Because, you put your ass in the air.” Adam explained smiling against Tommy’s neck. Adam loved marking Tommy. He wanted people to see his claim on Tommy. He bit down on Tommy’s neck. Tommy moaned, and Adam knew exactly how he looked without having to look at him. Adam sucked a bruise into Tommy’s neck right over his bite marks.

“Fuck.” Tommy hissed. Adam smiled against Tommy’s neck, and kissed the spot softly before kissing Tommy on the lips. Tommy opened his mouth for Adam, and Adam pushed his tongue in. They fought for dominance, but as always, Adam won. He kissed Tommy softly and started pulling him up the stairs.

“Hello? Anybody home?” Tommy looked at Adam with an expression so confused it made Adam laugh.

“Yeah Brad, we are in the living room.” Adam called back. He shrugged at Tommy and smiled. Tommy shook his head in disbelief. Adam moved down the staircase as Brad entered the living room.

“Hey gorgeous. “ Brad greeted Adam and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “And hello to you too Tommy.”

“Fuck you.” Tommy said laughing while he moved to give Brad a hug.  
“What are you guys up to?” Brad asked.

“Actually, I was about to get fucked trough the mattress when you forgot to knock first.” Tommy stated. Adam laughed. He loved the way Tommy and Brad just clicked like that. No awkwardness.

“Ups, sorry about that.”

“Yeah, you better be.” Tommy warned him. “But, if you want to stay, I’m going to go back into the kitchen and finish the lunch I was about to make ten minutes ago.” Tommy offered.

“Sounds good.” Brad smiled at Tommy, and then turned his attention to Adam. “Then you can show me your house in the mean time. Because apparently, I have to come over and ask myself before that happens.”

“Sorry, been busy.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Brad said smiling. Tommy shook his head and went to the kitchen. “The bedroom.”

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“The bedroom. I want to see that first.” Brad explained.

“Yeah, of course you do.” Adam stated laughing. Adam loved that he and Brad were able to keep their friendship even though they were both in relationships. They had become too important in each other’s lives to just turn their back on each other and walk away.

Adam showed Brad around the house. As they walked around outside Brad suddenly asked; “Are you guys still okay?” Adam was a little surprised by the question, but he couldn’t help smile at Brad’s concern.

“Yeah, we are. We really are. I love him.”

“I know you do. I just wanted to know if he treated you good. You deserve to have someone loving you back.” Brad said smiling.

“Thanks. We are good. Really good.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Thanks for asking though.”

“Always honey. You know I’m always here.” Brad poked Adam in the side, and turned around to walk back into the house. Adam followed him. Silently thanking his mom for making him realize, that even though they broke up, there could still be a place for Brad in his life. As they were about to reach the door, Tommy appeared.

“Lunch is ready.”

“Thanks.” Brad said passing Tommy in the doorway.

As Adam reached the doorway he leaned in and kissed Tommy. “I love you.” He whispered. Tommy smiled at him.

“I love you too, Babyboy.”

 

Two weeks later Sutan called to ask if they wanted to go out later that night. Adam was up for it, and so was Tommy. They missed hanging with the Glamily, so Adam suggested that they call up Sasha, Terrance, Taylor, Isaac, Neil and Monte too. As Cam was on tour, and Brooke was in New York there were no point in calling them. Sutan was up for the idea. He promised to call Sasha, Terrence and Taylor, and Adam and Tommy would call the rest of them. Monte wasn’t up for it he wanted to spend time with his family. Isaac had a date night with Sophie, and Taylor was going to a family thing. So it ended up being Adam, Tommy, Sutan, Sasha, Terrance and Neil.

 

Tommy came back from the dance floor grinning happily.

“Baby, you are so drunk.” Adam stated when Tommy placed himself in Adam’s lap.

“Yep!” Tommy agreed. Then he leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam could feel his tongue against his lips, so he opened up for Tommy. The kiss was hot and dirty. Tommy pulled himself closer to Adam’s body. Adam felt the jolt of electricity that ran through his body. Adam slipped his hands up under Tommy’s t-shirt.

“My eyes, my eyes.” Neil screamed.

“Shut up! I’m enjoying the show.” Sutan stated. Adam smiled against Tommy’s lips, nipping at his lower lip before pulling back. Tommy looked like he was ready to get fucked right on the spot.

“Neil, I fucking hate you sometimes.” Tommy stated with a rough voice. Neil just laughed.

“Not as much as I do.” Sutan stated pocking Neil in his side.

“Arwch, don’t do that. Don’t be a bitch just because you’re not getting any.”

“Shut up!” Sutan said laughing.

“Be nice to him Sutan. Don’t make him afraid of coming back home from Asia.” Adam said smiling.

“You’re afraid of losing me big brother?”

“No, but Mom would never forgive me if her baby boy didn’t want to come back.” Adam stated laughing.

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too Neil.” Adam told him. Neil smiled at him. Adam was actually going to miss him a lot. They’d become even closer during the tour.

Sasha came back and slipped in beside Neil. “Why didn’t you join me on the dance floor? I was working the tea-cup.” She asked him grinning.

“I was so shocked by my brother’s behavior that I couldn’t move.” Neil explained dramatically.

“What behavior?” Terrance asked as he sat down beside Sasha, putting an arm around her.

“He practically mouth fucked Tommy right in front of me.” Neil sounded like he were really shocked, which made them all laugh.

“It can’t be worse than hearing what goes on in the bunk next to you, while sleeping on the same bus as them.”   
Terrance stated. Adam looked at Tommy who was blushing a lot.

“Sorry guys, but how was I to know he’s a noisy lay?” Adam asked innocently. Tommy hit him on the arm.

“Fuck you.” They all laughed at him.

“Maybe you should have realized about the fifth time.” Sasha stated, making Terrance, Neil and Sutan laugh.

“Well, I’ve always been a slow leaner.” Adam defended himself.

“Absolutely.” Neil agreed.

“Fuck you.” Adam said laughing.

“Well, it’s true.”

“Okay, slow leaner. Get your ass off that couch and take me home.” Tommy demanded, as he stood up and grabbed Adam’s hand. He looked at the others. “The slow leaner and his noisy lay are taking off. Thank you for tonight. I hate you all.” Adam laughed. He loved Tommy’s confidence. His confidence in himself, and the people he loved.

“Night vavy. Play safe.” Sutan shouted after them while Tommy pulled Adam towards the exit.

 

 

Adam had Tommy sprawled out on the couch, holding his hands trapped above his head. He kissed his way down Tommy’ neck, biting down at Tommy’ shoulder blade. Tommy arched his back. Adam smiled when he felt Tommy’s hardened dick against his thigh. Adam released Tommy’s hands when he sat back on his legs, unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans. He lay down beside Tommy, kissing his neck, while he slipped a hand down Tommy’s briefs. As he stroked Tommy’s dick he ran his tongue over Tommy’s piercings making Tommy moan like crazy.

“Oh.” Shit. Adam froze on the spot, and so did Tommy. No. Don’t let it be. “I’m so sorry I should have knocked. Sorry.” When Adam sat up he saw his Mom backing out of the living room.

Fuck. “Mom, wait.” Adam got up and reached her at the entrance door. “Mom, wait. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry Adam. I really should have knocked. I learned that when you were a teenager, I just forgot.” She said smiling softly. Adam laughed.

“As I said it’s okay.” He placed a hand on his mothers back, leading her back to the living room.  
“Hey Tommy. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Tommy said, smiling as he stepped closer giving Leila a hug. “Want something to drink? Coffee maybe?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Great. I’m gonna make some then.” Tommy said, smiling as he turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Just one second Mom.” Adam followed Tommy to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but giggle when he saw Tommy leaning against the kitchen cabinets with his eyes closed. “Are you okay, baby?” Adam asked, standing in front of Tommy.

“I just lived through my worst nightmare. Or, actually, my second worst. The worst would have been my Mom walking in on us.” Adam laughed as he pulled Tommy in for a hug.

“I didn’t know you could get turned off that quickly.” Adam said giggling.

“Well, of course. Somehow you boyfriends mother walking in on you kills the mood. Go figure.” Tommy said sarcastically. Adam giggled, and kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“I’m going to entertain my Mom.”

“And I’m going to make coffee.” Adam kissed Tommy, and then walked back to the living room.

“Is he okay?” Leila asked. “I really am sorry Adam. I promise I’m going to knock or ring the door bell next time.”

“Mom it’s okay. And he’s fine.” Adam smiled at her, and she seemed to relax a bit more. “What have you been up to lately?”

“Not that much. The usual. Except worrying about your brother.” Adam looked at her with a smile on his face. “Yeah, okay as I said the usual.” Leila finished of laughing.

“Mom he’s fine. I talked to him two days ago.”

“Yeah, I know, but he’s still so far away.”

“Mom, how did you ever manage all those months with both of us traveling around the world?” Adam asked laughing. He loved that his mom worried so much about them even though they were grown men. He wondered if he would be just like that with his own kids some day.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t easy, I can tell you that much.” She said laughing. Tommy entered the room with coffee and coffee cups. He put it down on the table, and sat down beside Adam on the couch. Adam reached out, without thinking about it, and took Tommy’s hand. He pulled their laced fingers into his lap. He realized what he was doing when he saw the look on his mothers face. She was smiling a big goofy, happy smile.

“What?” Adam asked laughing.

“Nothing.”

“What Mom?”

“I’m just so happy for you guys. When I meet up with you on the tour I noticed something had changed between you two, but I wasn’t sure if you ever noticed yourself.“ Leila explained.

“That was before we went overseas.” Adam was surprised that his mom had noticed so early on, before he really did.

“Well, Adam is a slow leaner.” Tommy stated. Adam laughed and rolled his eyes at him.

 

Later that night Tommy was on top of Adam on the couch, kissing him hot and dirty. Adam ran his fingers up Tommy’s spine under his t-shirt. Tommy moved his kisses down to Adam’s neck. He knew it made Adam crazy, Adam was sure of it. As he was about to pull Tommy’s t-shirt off, his phone rang. He reached for it while kissing Tommy on the lips.

“Yeah?”

“Hello to you too big brother.”

“Hey Neil.” Adam said smiling.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Adam sat up, and pushed Tommy off him. Tommy pouted, which made Adam giggle.

“What’s going on?”

“Just Tommy. By the way I had a visit from Mom today.”

“Oh shit, is she mad at me?”

“No, just worried, but I told her that I talked to you two days ago. I think you need to call her soon.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to. I swear.” Neil promised.

“Good because, I don’t want her to walk in on me, when I’m on top of Tommy anymore.” Adam explained laughing.

“Oh shit. I can imagine that.” Neil was laughing hard.

“Fuck you.” Adam said laughing.

“Neil, you are not even in this country and you are still cock blocking me. Hang the fuck up and call your Mom!” Tommy shouted. Both Adam and Neil laughed.

“Demanding fucker.” Neil stated.

“You have no idea.”

“Ehw, Adam. Just ehw. I’m gonna call Mom now.” Adam was laughing.

“Bye Neil, take care.”

“You too. Say hello to the demanding fucker in the background.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.” Adam hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

“Now where were we?” Adam said smiling. Tommy leaned in and kissed him. “Oh yeah, that’s right.” Adam took a hold on the hem of Tommy’s t-shirt. As he started pulling it off his phone rang again. Adam grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s my dad.”

“What is up with your fucking family?” Tommy asked a little irritated. Adam smiled as he answered the phone.

“Hey Dad.”

“Adam, hey. I was wondering; you talked about a house warming party, when is that?”

“I don’t know for sure Dad. I thought about the end of this month. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that Amy and I got invited to a family thing at her sisters next weekend, but I guess we can go then.” Adam couldn’t help but laugh. His father sounded a bit disappointed.

“Don’t sound too excited Dad.” His father laughed too.

“I’m that transparent ha? I need to work on that before next weekend. Well Adam, have a nice evening. Talk to you soon.”

“You too Dad. Say hey to Amy for me. Bye.”

“Bye Adam.” Adam put down his phone once more.

“Well, I guess no one else from your family is left to cock block me.” Tommy said smiling.

“No, I think that was about it.” Adam answered laughing. He pulled Tommy’s t-shirt over his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Tommy opened his mouth, and Adam pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting Tommy and deepening the kiss. Tommy grabbed the hem of Adam’s t-shirt, and pulled it over his head. He ran his tongue along Adam’s collarbone making him squirm. Adam got his left hand down between them, unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans. As he was about to slip the hand down Tommy’s briefs his phone rang again.

“Seriously?!” Tommy exclaimed. Adam reached out and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Monte.” Adam looked at Tommy, wanting to know if it was okay to pick it up.

“I give up.” Tommy stated with his hands in the air. “I give up. I’m never going to get fucked again.” Tommy stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Adam answered his phone.

“Hey Monte, what’s up?” Adam could here Tommy mumble something from the kitchen that sounded a lot like; “My dick was.”


	5. Everything In Me Want You Back In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much baby.” Adam stated.
> 
> “Right back at you.” Adam smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. A jolt of electricity went through Tommy as their lips meet. Fuck he’d missed this. He’d missed being close to Adam, getting kissed by Adam, touched by Adam and fucked by Adam.
> 
> Adam is busy recording second album and Tommy is busy playing for Monte. That leave them with very little time together. Can the find a solution to there problem? :o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait guys.. I have 6 more chapters written already so I'll upload them real soon! Hope you still want to read more even though you had to wait this long.

Fuck he missed him. He didn’t think it was possible to miss someone that much, but he really did. He knew Adam had to work on his second album, and he knew that it took up most of his time, but that didn’t change the fact that he missed him. It’d been two days since they’d seen each other. Tommy never thought he was to become one of does lovesick fools, but apparently he’d become one. Go figure.   
Tommy grabbed his phone, and texted Adam. “I miss you. You made me in to a lovesick fool. Not okay. ;)” A few minutes later his phone rang.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry”

“I forgive you.” Tommy said laughing. “Are you coming up with some great songs?”

“Yeah, I think it’s going pretty well.”

“Great, I can’t wait to hear it.”

“I miss you baby” Tommy felt his heart skip a beat.

“I miss you too.”

“Are you coming over tonight?”

“I can’t. I’m going over to Monte’s for rehearsal, and I promised Aurora that I would stay for dinner this time.”

“But I miss you.” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Adam, do you really want me to choose you over a three year old girl?”

“If I say yes does that make me a bad guy?”

“A little bit.”

“Then no. But then I want you for myself soon.” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Soon.”

“Okay. Tommy I need to go. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye baby.”

 

 

Hours later, Tommy was sitting on Monte’s couch with Beatrix on his lap, and Aurora and Ariel sitting at the floor, drawing color full drawings for him.

“Tommy what’s your favorite color?” Aurora asked.

“Black.”

“That’s not a color.” Ariel stated.

“Then blue.” Tommy tried. Monte walked into the living room with Atticus on his arm. “There you go buddy, you are now dry and ready to go make a mess.” Monte told the boy, as he sat him down on the floor.

“Beautiful drawings girls.”

“They are for Tommy.” Aurora exclaimed.

“Well, he’s lucky then.” Monte said smiling. He sat down beside Tommy. “Is Adam doing well in the studio?”

“Yeah, I think so. I talked to him before coming over for rehearsal and he seemed positive about it.”

“Great, sounds like you guys aren’t spending that much time together these days?”

“No we aren’t. Adam’s busy writing and recording and most nights he just goes straight to bed. And then I’m rehearsing with you and going out to play, so yeah. Not much time left.”

“But you guys are alright, right?” Monte asked concerned.

“Yeah, we’re alright. We’re just short of time right now.” Beatrix moved around in Tommy’s lap demanding his attention. “What’s up baby girl? You want to go play with your brother?” Tommy put her down on the floor, and she crawled in the direction of Atticus.

“I finished the drawing.” Ariel announced, standing up and handing it to Tommy. It depicted a house with a rainbow behind it.

“Wow, it looks pretty. Is it your house?”

“No, it’s Adam’s.” Ariel explained.

“Thank you. You want me to give it to Adam? I think he would be really happy to see this pretty drawing of his house.”   
“Yeah!” Ariel exclaimed happily. Aurora stood up, and climbed into Tommy’s lap.

“This is me and you.” She explained, handing the drawing to Tommy. She drew, what most of all could be described as, a blue big squiggle and a smaller pink one.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome.” Aurora answered, smiling at him.

“Dinners ready.” Lisa announced from the doorway to the dining room.

 

“So how are things going with you and Adam?” Lisa asked when they had all sat down and all four kids seemed to have committed to the fact that they were to stay in their seats and eat dinner.

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Well, we don’t spend that much time together at the moment. We’re both busy.”

“The life of musicians.”

“Adam’s not a musician.” Monte argued.

“Singer. Musician. Same thing.” Lisa stated smiling. “I thought you guys were practically living together?” Lisa asked, turning her attention back to Tommy.

“We were, but I don’t like being in his house when his not home so I went back to my apartment. I can’t find any of my things though, because apparently most of it ended up at Adam’s somehow.” Tommy smiled at her.

“That explains the outfit.” Monte stated.

“Yeah, apparently I moved most of my clothes ‘cause the only thing left is washed out t-shirts and old jeans.”

“Tommy, why don’t you just move in with him?” Lisa asked.

“It’s too early.”

“Tommy, you guys have known each other for about 2 years.”

“Yeah, but we’ve only been dating for about 3 months.” Tommy defended himself.

“Tommy, you practically lived there already. Moving your address is just a formality.”

“Maybe, but it is Adam’s place. He’s new place. Maybe he would like to have it for himself for a while”

“I think he wants you there.”

“Me too.” Monte stated.

“Maybe.” Maybe they were right, but Tommy defiantly wasn’t going to ask Adam if he could move in.

 

 

Two days later Tommy found himself sprawled out on Adam’s couch with Adam on top of him.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much baby.” Adam stated.

“Right back at you.” Adam smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. A jolt of electricity went through Tommy as their lips meet. Fuck he’d missed this. He’d missed being close to Adam, getting kissed by Adam, touched by Adam and fucked by Adam. Adam ran a hand down Tommy’s body until it ended up between his legs. Adam palmed his dick. Fuck. Tommy arched his back, and moaned into Adam’s mouth.   
“God, I’ve missed that sound.” Adam stated, as he pulled away from Tommy’s lips. Tommy smiled. Adam kissed his neck. He placed himself with a leg on either side of Tommy’s body pushing his t-shirt up with both of his hands. He moved his kisses to Tommy’s stomach working his way up to Tommy’s right nipple. Tommy sat up a little so that Adam could pull off his t-shirt. Adam threw it at the floor and moved his attention back to Tommy’s nipple. Fuck. Oh shit. It felt so good, and Tommy could feel his dick jerk. Adam felt it too, because Tommy could feel him smile against his skin.   
Adam stood up, and pulled Tommy with him. “Come on baby let’s move this to the bed.” Tommy followed Adam up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Adam pulled off his t-shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear off. Tommy followed Adam’s example. Adam pulled Tommy in close, kissing him, and leading him backward till his knees hit the bed. Tommy climbed into the bed, and placed himself on his back. Adam placed himself between Tommy’s legs. Adam ran his hands up Tommy’s thighs, and smiled. Fuck Tommy missed his smile. Oh, fuck. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh of himself.

“What?” Adam asked, smiling.

“You’ve ruined me.”

“What?” Adam asked, laughing.

“You’ve made me into this lovesick fool. That’s so not cool!” Tommy explained, laughing.

“Funny enough I love it.” Adam said, smiling.

“I bet you do.”

“You’re my lovesick fool.” Adam said, as he kissed Tommy’s stomach. “My beautiful lovesick fool.” Adam kissed his way up Tommy’s body till he reached his lips. Tommy opened up for the kiss, and felt Adam’s tongue search his mouth. Adam ran his fingers up and down Tommy’s sides. Tommy bit down on Adam’s lower lip which made Adam moan, and push his hands under Tommy’s back to pull him in close. His hands slipped down to Tommy’s ass. Tommy felt his dick jerk. He locked his legs around Adam’s back. Suddenly Adam lifted him up sitting back on his legs, placing Tommy in his lap. Tommy moved his lips to Adam’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Adam moaned, and cupped Tommy’s ass.

“Fuck baby. You’re amazing.” Tommy smiled against Adam’s neck. He knew just how to make Adam go crazy. Tommy placed his hands on Adam’s biceps, and pushed him down to his back. Then he kissed his way down Adam’s body, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, and then continued down his stomach, down to his dick. Tommy twirled his tongue around the head of Adam’s dick before sucking it into his mouth. He sucked him down, and then back to the head twirling his tongue around it again.

“Fuck. Tommy. Oh, fuck.” Adam moaned as he grabbed the sheets. Tommy ran the tip of his tongue down Adam’s dick, and then sucked one of his balls into his mouth. “Please. Tommy. Fuck.” Adam grabbed a hold on Tommy’s hair, and pulled a little. Tommy got the hint, and moved his attention away from Adam’s dick.

“Tommy. Please. I want to fuck you. I want you so much.” Tommy smiled. He loved when he made Adam beg like this. Tommy climbed of Adam, and lay back down on his back. Adam was all over him within seconds, kissing him while he reached out and got the lube and a condom out of the bed table. He lubed up his fingers, and started teasing Tommy’s hole. Tommy moaned, and let his head fall back onto the pillows. Adam slowly pushed one finger in while he pushed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth. Adam added one more finger as he kissed his way down Tommy’s jaw and neck. He twisted his fingers hitting Tommy’s spot.

“Fuck. Adam. Fuck. Oh, Fuck.” Tommy’s dick jerked, seeking attention. Adam slowly added one more finger, and Tommy forgot all about his dick needing attention. His whole body felt like it needed attention. “Adam. Fuck me. Fuck me now.” Adam pulled his fingers out, and rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. He placed himself between Tommy’s legs again, and Tommy could feel the head of his dick against his hole. Adam slowly pushed his way into Tommy. Tommy grabbed the sheets and moaned. Fuck. He would never get tired of this feeling. Feeling Adam inside him always blew his mind. When Adam bottomed out he kept still, giving Tommy time to adjust to the feeling. He leaned down, and kissed Tommy.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Adam told him. Tommy smiled at him, and brushed Adam’s hair out of his face. Adam leaned down, and kissed him again as he started to move. Tommy’s dick jerked, and he felt like his body was on fire. He grabbed on to Adam’s shoulders, jerking his body upward. Adam moaned, and raised the pace.   
“Oh, fuck! Baby, you feel so amazing.” Adam fucked him fast and hard. Tommy dug his nails into Adam’s shoulders, and got one hand down between them, touching his own dick.   
“Baby, I’m gonna..”

“Don’t. Not yet.” Tommy hissed. A few seconds later he felt the orgasm run through his body, and felt how Adam followed him over the edge. Coming down from the orgasm, Adam relaxed on top of Tommy. They lay there in silence for a while. Not able to say anything.   
Adam slowly rolled away from Tommy after a couple of minutes, and climbed out of bed. He came back with a washcloth, and cleaned Tommy off. He threw it back in to the bathroom before he climbed back into bed, and pulled Tommy in close, spooning him.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Adam said against his neck.

“So amazing.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too Babyboy.” Tommy could feel Adam smile against his neck at the sound of his nickname.

“I don’t want to miss you like that.” Tommy turned around and looked at Adam.

“I don’t like it either, but you know I love you right?” Tommy felt like he needed to be sure.

“Yes, I know that. I love you too. That’s why four days feels like four weeks. “Adam stated, smiling.

“I know. You ruined me.” Tommy stated, shaking his head. Adam laughed. Tommy loved that sound. He was so fucked. “But it is how it is. You need to focus on you album, and I really want to help Monte out.”

“I know, but maybe we could make it easier to see each other?”

“Yeah maybe we could figure something out.” Tommy stated. He fitted himself against Adam’s side. There was silence between them for a long time. Tommy was half asleep when Adam started talking.

“Tommy?”

“Uhmm?”

“I was thinking..” Adam trailed of.

“Uhmm?”

“Move in?” Tommy opened his eyes. He was suddenly fully awake.

“What?” He asked surprised, pulling away so he could look at Adam’s face.

“Well, that way I could come home to you every day. Even on the days where I slip right into bed when I come home. I would come home to you in my bed.” Adam explained smiling.

“You’re sure? Don’t you want to have your house for yourself? You only lived here for about two months?” Tommy felt his heart break a little when he saw Adam’s face drop. “No, Adam. Please don’t misunderstand me. I would love to live with you. Hell, we already did and I miss it. I just don’t want you to rush into anything because you miss me. We can figure this thing out if that’s the reason.”

“Baby, I don’t want to be here without you. I want to wake up with you every morning. I love your messy morning hair.” Adam explained giggling.

“Fuck you.” Adam leaned in, and kissed him.

“What do you say? Do you want to live with me? For real this time?”

“Yeah if you’re sure?” Adam nodded. “Then yes.” Tommy answered smiling. Adam pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you baby.”

“Love you too.” He turned around, and let Adam spoon him again. Tommy smiled. They made it.


	6. Once I'm In I Own Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t get it. It’s not the same thing at all. I still don’t think you can handle it.”  
> “Try me!” Tommy demanded angrily.   
> “What?”  
> “You heard me. Try me! Show me what you got tough guy!” Tommy was stepping really close to Adam. “Show me what you think I’m going to run from. Show me what it is I’m supposed to be scared of!”
> 
> Adam feel he has to hide a part of himself to keep Tommy from running away. Tommy on the other hand feels like Adam is about to leave him.

Adam was sitting on top of Tommy, forcing his hands above his head and against the mattress.   
“Don’t you fucking dare move” Tommy squirmed a little. “Don’t.” Adam warned. Tommy nodded in agreement. Adam climbed out of bed, and went to the dresser, rummaging for something in the bottom drawer. He found what he was looking for, and returned to the bed. He sat back on top of Tommy, handcuffing him to the headboard of the bed.   
“I’m going to fuck you so good.” Adam told him. “You are going to feel so amazing with my dick deep inside you.” He could feel how Tommy’s whole body was shaking underneath him. Adam loved the rush of power he felt as he blindfolded Tommy.

Adam woke up as if waking from a nightmare, suddenly and drenched in sweat. Shit. Adam reached down, and touched his hard dick. Fuck. This was no longer easy. How the fuck was he supposed to keep this up? He climbed out of bed, and went into the bathroom. He needed a shower. A very cold shower.

After he cooled down, Adam went back to bed. As he lay down, Tommy moved close to Adam. His eyes were still closed, and his breath heavy so Adam figured he was still asleep. Adam pulled him in close.   
“Why did you shower?” Tommy asked against Adam’s chest. His voice sounded sleepy. Adam jumped a little in surprise.

“Oh, hey baby. I thought you were sleeping.”

“No. You left me.” Tommy explained. Adam smiled.

“I needed to cool down. Go back to sleep. It’s in the middle of the night.”

“Ummm. Night.”

“Night baby.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head, which made Tommy smile against his chest. Adam wasn’t going to mess this up. He was not going to scare Tommy away. No fucking way.

 

 

A couple of nights later, Adam was sitting at the couch, waiting for Tommy to come home from his gig with Monte. It was late. Adam assumed that they had probably gone out for drinks afterwards. He turned off the TV and went to bed. Two hours later he woke up, when Tommy fell over the doorstep on his way into the bedroom. Adam sat up, and tried to look at Tommy in the dark.

“Oh, hey Babyboy. Sorry I woke you up.” Tommy’s voice gave away the fact, that he was a bit drunk.

“It’s okay. Did you have a good time?” Adam asked giggling, because in the same moment Tommy fell on his ass when he tried to pull off his pants. Tommy got up from the floor, looking a little confused, and pulled of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, it was great!” He exclaimed. “We went out for drinks afterwards.” He continued as he climbed into bed, and pushed himself under the covers.

“You don’t say. That explain why you just fell on your ass.” Adam said teasing him.

“Fuck you. You find me adorable.” Tommy stated as he snuggled close to Adam’s side. Adam put his arm around him, and laughed. “Hey! Say you do!” Tommy demanded, turning to look at Adam. Adam just looked at him, smirking. Tommy poked him hard in the side and then placed himself on top of him with one leg on either side of Adam’s body. He grabbed Adam’s hands, and pushed them above his head. “Fucking say you find me adorable!” Tommy demanded, smirking.

“No.” Adam said laughing. Tommy pushed Adam’s hands further into the mattress.

“Say it!” Tommy demanded once more.

“Or what?” Adam asked laughing. It surprised Tommy long enough for Adam to roll them around, so that he was on top of Tommy, holding his hands above his head.

“Oh.” Tommy exclaimed in surprise. He rolled his hips upward, brushing against Adam’s hardening dick. “You like this Babyboy?!” Tommy asked seductively. Adam realized what he was doing. He released his grip on Tommy immediately and climbed off him.

“Sorry.” Shit. Tommy looked at him in confusion.

“Sorry? Sorry for what? We were just fooling around.” Adam didn’t answer him. He lay down, and closed his eyes. “Adam? Hey, what’s going on?” Tommy asked. Adam could hear the drunkenness wear of off Tommy’s voice.

“Nothing is going on.” Adam answered, opening his eyes, and smiling.

“Are you sure?” Adam nodded. “Okay…” Adam could hear in Tommy’s voice that he didn’t believe him. Adam closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He pulled Tommy close to his body.

“I love you.” Adam stated, kissing the top of Tommy’s head.

“I love you too.” Adam hated himself for shutting Tommy up like this, but telling Tommy the truth scared him like crazy. This was better. This way Tommy would stay.

 

 

Three days later Adam went out to lunch with Sutan.   
“So how are things going Miss Diamond crowned queen?” Adam asked smirking.

“I’m busy like crazy, but I love it! All the traveling makes me lose track of time, but I love meeting new people.” Sutan looked so excited that Adam couldn’t help but smile. “And of course making money are always fun!” Sutan stated laughing.

“I’m glad to hear. You deserve it so much.”

“Thanks honey. How are things going for you?”

“Great. The songs are coming along well. I’m so excited for this album. It feels so good to write more songs this time.”

“Glad to hear. Is it going to be more personal this time?”

“Yes defiantly. I’ve been part of every single song. It’s going to be about my view on the world this time.”

“That sounds exciting.” Sutan exclaimed. “I’m really looking forward to hearing it.” They sat there in silence for a bit while eating.

“How are things with you and Tommy?”

“They are great. Living with him feels amazingly. I love waking up next to him every day.” Adam said, smiling.

“Aww, that’s wonderful honey. I’m so glad for you guys.” Sutan stated with a smile on his face. Suddenly his smiled changed. “How’s the sex?” Sutan asked, smirking.

“You’re so nosy.”

“Oh come on. Tell me!”

“Sex is fine.”

“Just fine?” Sutan asked, sounding surprised. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Sutan, it’s fine. We’re fine.” Adam stated, laughing.

“Fine? Honey, I’ve known you for ten years. Sex is not just fine when it’s you having sex. You’ve told me your stories remember?”

“It’s not like that with Tommy.”

“Not like what? Not hot and heavy? Not fun and experimental?”Adam looked down. “Adam, what is going on?” Sutan asked worried.

“Nothing.”

“Something is going on. I talked to a very confused Tommy two days ago, so I know something is going on.”

“You did what?” Adam looked back up at Sutan in surprise.

“He called me. He’s confused and he’s worried. I think he feels like you’re rejecting him. That you’re not as interested anymore.” Sutan explained.

“Not interested? It’s not like that at all. Why would he think that?”

“Honey, think about. He tells me you pull away from him and that you’ve stopped touching him like you used to.” Shit. Adam didn’t realize how much his thoughts and feelings were showed in his actions. They sat there in silence for a while.

“It’s not because I don’t want him. It’s not like anything is wrong really. It’s just me.”

“Just you?”

“Yeah… I can’t be like that with him.”

“Like what? Dominant?” Adam nodded. “Why not?”

“Because I love him too much.”

“Adam, that doesn’t make sense at all. What are you so afraid of?” Adam didn’t answer at first. When he did, he looked down on his hands.

“That I’ll scare him away. I love him too much to lose him.”

“Oh honey, still?” Sutan asked softly. “Honey, he loves you. He moved in with you. He’s not going to run away. I don’t think this is going to scare him. Talk to him about it.”

“No.”

“Adam, you have to.”

“Sutan, I can’t.”

“Okay, but think about this; He thinks you don’t want him. He feels like he’s losing you. Tell him what’s going on. Fix this. He‘s not going to leave you unless you kick him out. I really believe that.” Sutan stated.

 

Adam entered the living room. Tommy was sitting on the couch, watching some horror movie it seemed.   
“Hey! How was lunch?” Tommy asked without turning around. Adam sat down on the other end of the couch.

“Lunch was good. Sutan says hello.”

“Thanks. How is he doing?” Tommy asked still not looking at Adam.

“He’s doing great.” Adam looked at Tommy. Okay, he had to do this. Sutan was right; they needed to talk about it. “But you probably already knew that, science you talked to him two days ago.” Adam stated. Tommy turned his head and looked at Adam in surprise.

“Fuck.” Tommy turned of the TV and looked down.

“Tommy, please look at me.” Tommy slowly looked back up at Adam. “We need to talk about this.”

“I know. I’m sorry for telling him, but I needed to talk to somebody.”

“I didn’t mean about that. He’s your friend of course you talk to him. I meant we need to talk about us.” Adam moved closer to Tommy, reaching out and touching his hand. “I want you. I don’t ever want you to doubt that.”

“I’m sorry, but I do.” Tommy stated. Adam felt pain hearing Tommy say that. “You don’t touch me anymore. And sex. It feels like you’re not really there.”

“Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I thought…” Adam trailed of.

“You thought what? Adam what is going on?”

“I don’t want to scare you away.”

“Scare me away? Adam, l assume you noticed what I was watching right? I’m not easy to scare.” Adam couldn’t help but laugh a little. There was silence for a couple of seconds, then Tommy asked; “Is it about sex? About how you would like sex to be?”

“How did you know?” Adam asked surprised.

“Well, actually Sutan told me.” Tommy explained. “That’s how he and I got into that kind of conversation. He wanted to know what kind of kinks you had introduced me to.” Tommy smiled at him.

“Shit.”

“Adam, why were you afraid of telling me about it? I thought we were good? That you trusted me?”

“I do.”

“No you don’t. If you trusted me you would have told me.” Tommy stated. “You told me months ago that I needed to tell you what I felt, because otherwise you couldn’t know. It goes both ways Adam.”

Adam stood up and turned his back to Tommy. “I can’t do this right now.” He walked up the staircase heading for the bedroom. Tommy followed him.

“Well, I don’t really care because we are going to talk about this. I want to know why you don’t trust me.” Tommy demanded a little harsh.

“Tommy, I already told you that I trust you.” Adam was getting irritated. He wasn’t ready for this conversation after all, not yet.

“Yeah, and as I said; I don’t believe you. You are fucking afraid of me walking out on you, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Adam almost yelled as he turned around facing Tommy.

“Why Adam? I moved in with you for fuck sake. Doesn’t that mean something? Doesn’t that tell you anything?”

“Yeah it means something, but it doesn’t change the fact, that I still remember how difficult it was for you to even have sex with me in the first place!” Adam was yelling now.

“Seriously? After seven months of dating. Four months of living together, it still comes down to that?!”

“Yeah, because I don’t think you can handle it!”

“Handle what?! Handle you being dominant?! Well newsflash; I already do!

“What?” Adam was so taking back by surprise that his frustration towards Tommy disappeared.

“Adam everything about you is dominant! That’s who you are. You want to take care of me and I can handle that, because you usually respect me too.”

“You don’t get it. It’s not the same thing at all. I still don’t think you can handle it.”

“Try me!” Tommy demanded angrily.

“What?”

“You heard me. Try me! Show me what you got tough guy!” Tommy was stepping really close to Adam. “Show me what you think I’m going to run from. Show me what it is I’m supposed to be scared of!”

Within seconds Adam had pushed Tommy hard against the bedroom wall. He kissed him roughly, holding Tommy’s head against the wall with one hand lightly pressed around his neck. Adam pushed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, battling for dominance. Adam released his hold on Tommy’s neck, grapping both his thighs, lifting him up, and pressing him even harder against the wall. Tommy gasped for air when Adam broke the kiss, moving his attention to Tommy’s neck. As he took a hold on both of Tommy’s hands, forcing them above Tommy’s head, he bit down at his neck. Tommy gasped and rolled his hips against Adam’s body. Adam returned his attention to Tommy’s mouth, practical mouth fucking him. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting for air. Adam released his grip on Tommy so that Tommy slipped down the wall standing back on his feet again, still with Adam holding him against the wall with his whole body.

“So do you still believe you can handle it?” Adam asked a little out of breath. Tommy took a hold of one of Adam’s hands placing it on his hard dick.

“Do you still believe that you’re going to scare me away?” Tommy asked smirking. Adam could see the desire in Tommy’s eyes. He didn’t scare him away. He grinned at Tommy as he leaned in for another kiss.


	7. I'm Lost In a Love Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sat down, pulling Tommy into his lap. “Who was the girl you were flirting with at the bar?” Adam asked, not entirely hiding his jealousy, but smiling.
> 
>  
> 
> Adam starts to feel insecure about the fact that Tommy used to date women. Maybe Tommy feels like he's missing out on something?

Tommy was standing at the bar watching Adam on the dance floor with Mia. At the moment Mia was all up in Adam’s personal space doing her usual dance moves that would make any boy, straight or gay, blush – except Adam. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh when Adam grabbed Mia’s ass, and just went with her moves. Tommy was really glad they got along so well. Somehow he had never doubted the fact that they would.

Tommy turned his attention towards the bartender when she spoke; “So what can I get you?” she asked, smiling. She was a pretty girl. One of those natural beauties that you can’t help but notice.

“A beer please.”

“Coming right up.” She came back with the beer two seconds later. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Tommy gave her the money, and then turned around to look back at the dance floor.

“How do you know them?” The bartender asked, as she looked at Mia and Adam.

“I’ve known Mia for years.” Tommy stated and before he could continue the bartender cut him of.

“Oh, so she’s your girlfriend?”

“No, she’s my friend. One of the best actually.” Tommy stated smiling.

“Oh, who’s the guy?” Tommy turned and looked at her in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why do you sound so surprised? Am I supposed to know him? Is he some famous person or what?”

“You can say that.” Tommy said laughing. “I guess you are not a big fan of Idol or the AMA’s?”

“Not really. Who is he?”

“It’s Adam Lambert.” Tommy stated. The bartender looked at him in confusion.

“It doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Really? Huh. I actually didn’t think that was possible in the US anymore, but apparently so…” Tommy took out his phone and found ‘If I Had You’, and handed it to the bartender. “Listen to this, maybe you heard it.” She put the phone to her ear. In seconds a smile formed on her face.

“This one I know. I heard it a thousand times in this bar.” She looked back on the dance floor. “So he’s the guy behind that, cool.” Tommy smiled at her. “So how do you know him?”

“I’m his bassist.” Tommy stated. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide the fact that he was Adam’s boyfriend. It was just not her business.

“Cool. So are you good then?” She teased him.

“No. I’m brilliant.” Tommy said smirking.

“Braggart!” She said laughing.

“Well, you asked for it.”

“Yeah, maybe I did.”

“Hey miss?!” Someone called out in the other end of the bar.

“Back to work. Have a nice night.” She said smiling, as she turned around.

“Thanks, you too.” Tommy called after her, then turned his back to the bar, trying to find some place to sit. On his way to an empty seat, Adam and Mia caught up with him.

“Hey baby.” Adam greeted him as he put his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck.

“I’ll be right back I’m going to get us some drinks.” Mia stated.

Adam sat down, pulling Tommy into his lap. “Who was the girl you were flirting with at the bar?” Adam asked, not entirely hiding his jealousy, but smiling.

“I wasn’t flirting with her. She just asked how I knew you guys.”

“Baby, you were flirting.”

“No!”

“Why are you getting irritated? I’m just stating a fact. It’s not that I’m accusing you of anything.” Adam’s smile disappeared.

“It sounds like it.” Tommy stated.

“Maybe that’s because you try to hide it instead of just admitting it.” Tommy slipped of off Adam’s lap, and sat next to him.

“You’re being an ass.”

“TJ, the girl in the bar asked me to tell you; that you forgot to mention that you’re more than Adam’s bassist and that it’s not nice to lead a girl on.” Mia told him grinning. Fuck. When Tommy looked at Adam, hurt was shown all over his face.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it.” Tommy stated hoping to make Adam’s doubt and hurt go away again. Adam didn’t seem to believe it.

 

 

A couple of nights later Tommy was back at the same bar. This time with Sutan, celebrating the release of his new music video. Adam had promised to meet up with them later. He’d been in the studio all day, so he was in need of a shower and some food first. Tommy was standing in the bar. He figured it was the safest place to be. He’d quickly learned on tour, that when Sutan was this happy and over the top, the chance of being dragged to the dance floor was pretty big. Besides if he stayed here, Adam had a better chance of finding him.   
“Vavy!” Sutan was on the dance floor dancing with most everybody in near distance, waving at Tommy to come join him. Tommy shook his head, and couldn’t help but laugh when Sutan pouted.

“So are you only his bassist too?” Tommy turned around and realized that behind the bar, was the same girl as last time.

“No. He’s just my friend. I’ve made out with him in a music video though, but he’s just my friend.” Tommy stated smiling.

“Your friends you make out with, but you’re only Adam Lambert's bassist. Something is wrong with your priorities.”

“Yeah, well.”Tommy said shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

“I’m Erin by the way.” The girl introduced herself.

“Tommy.” He greeted her.

“So where is your boyfriend at this evening?”

“On his way."

“Arh, then what can I get you in the meantime? A beer maybe?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“Coming right up.” She returned with the beer a few seconds later. “There’s not much going on yet so I’ve just decided that you are going to keep me company.” She leaned against the bar and smiled.

“That’s fine with me, ‘cause I don’t want to end up at the dance floor with Sutan.” Tommy said grinning, nodding in Sutan’s direction. Erin looked at Sutan, and then smiled.

“Oh, by the way. I went home and logged on YouTube last time. You made me want to know more about Adam. His voice is amazing! The tour looked like a crazy ride.”

“It was, but a fun crazy ride!” Tommy stated. He started telling her about it and about Adam’s journey from Idol to the tour. Within minutes they were lost in conversation.

“I don’t get how all of you guys could live on tour busses and still be friends afterwards.” She said laughing.

“We are not just friends. We’re family. I don’t think any of us expected it really, it just happened.”

“But didn’t you want to get away sometimes? Or kill them?” She said laughing.

“Yeah, but that’s where you just need to get your ass of the buss and get some air.” Tommy stated laughing too.

“Am I interrupting something?” Tommy turned around and smiled.

“Hey! No, of course not.” He greeted Adam, leaning in for a kiss. “Adam, this is Erin.” Adam smiled at her.

“Nice too meet you.” Erin greeted him.

“You too.” Tommy looked at Adam in confusion. He’d never seen him greet anyone so coldly.

“Well, I need to go back to work now. It was nice talking to you Tommy. See you around.”

“Yeah, see you.” Tommy told her still looking at Adam. The moment Erin was out of earshot Tommy burst out; “What was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You greeted her very coldly.” Tommy stated.

“I’m sorry if I’m not my sparkling self, but I’m tired.” Adam defended himself.

“Okay..” Tommy trailed of. He had a feeling it was more than that, but it wasn’t the time or the place to discus that.  
“Hey Honey!” Sutan greeted Adam pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Come dance with me.” Sutan demanded as he grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Tommy watched them move together. Adam was defiantly not tired.

When they got home that night Tommy tried to talk to Adam about it, but he refused to admit that something was wrong. He was just tired and Tommy was reading too much into the situation.

 

 

A week later Neil was back from Asia and most of the Glamily was out celebrating that. Adam was on the dance floor with Sutan and Terrance. They were dancing really close and it was obvious that Adam was kind of flirting with bout of them. Sutan and Terrance seemed to just go with it. They probably thought that Adam was drunk. Tommy knew different.

“Can you please tell me what the fuck my brother is doing?” Neil asked sitting down next to Tommy.

“He’s trying to make me jealous.” Tommy stated. Neil looked at him with confusion written all of his face.

“He does realize, that it would probably work a lot better if he danced and flirted with some guys that aren’t two of his best friends right?” Neil asked smirking.

“Apparently not.” That made Neil laugh.

“How long are you going to let him make a fool out of himself?”

“Until he breaks down.” Tommy stated.

“You’re evil! I like that!” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, he refuse to talk to me like a grown up so he asked for it.”

“What made my brother so insecure that he has to embarrass himself like this?”

“I think he’s under the impression that I have the hots for a girl.”

“What?” Neil asked surprised.

“Long story. Don’t ask.” Tommy said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Neil laughed. In that same moment Terrance came up to them.

“Tommy, I think you need to take Adam home. Like in right now. He’s really drunk.”

“No he’s not. He’s just being an ass.” Tommy stated. “But I’ll take him home anyway.” Tommy got up from his seat. “See you guys.”

“See you Tommy.” Terrance called after him. Tommy pushed his way through the crowded dance floor until he reached Adam and Sutan.

“Hey vavy. Want to dance?” Sutan asked.

“No Sutan, I’m going to take Adam home.” Adam turned and looked at him. Tommy gave him a look that clearly told Adam not to challenge his patience right now. “Now Adam, let’s go.” Adam started moving towards the exit. “Bye Sutan, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Tommy told him as he gave him a hug.

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Sutan said smiling. Tommy smiled back, and followed Adam.

 

They didn’t talk to each other on their way home, but as they entered the house Tommy had enough.

“You know what? It was actually really hot to watch you on the dance floor with Sutan tonight. I was wondering, do you think he would be up for a threesome?” Tommy had a hard time not smirking, when he saw the look on Adam’s face as he turned around to face Tommy.

“What?!”

“Yeah, I was just thinking; He’s hot and the whole Sutan/Raja concept would work great with us. I mean me having a thing for girls and all.” Tommy continued. “and I know for a fact that he’s a damn good kisser.”

“What the fuck Tommy?!” Adam was yelling now. “If you want to fuck a girl then go out a find one!”

“Oh, come on! I was fucking kidding you asshole! I don’t want to fuck Sutan he’s my friend! And I don’t want to fuck a girl either.”

“Are you sure about that? Cause you looked very interested in Erin.” Adam said sarcastically.

“Finally, there it was! Fuck you! I was fucking talking to the girl while waiting for you! Don’t push your own insecurities upon me!” Tommy yelled.

“It’s pretty hard not to be insecure when your boyfriend flirts with a girl and forgets to mention the fact that he’s taken.”

“Just admit it Adam, it’s not about the fact that I didn’t tell her I’m in a relationship with someone. It’s the fact that I didn’t tell her I’m in a relationship with a man, with you, that bothers you!”

“Of course it is! Is that so strange?! Is it really that crazy that I can’t keep from wondering if you miss something that only a woman can give you?!”

“Actually yeah, that is crazy!” Tommy stated a little more calm.

“You don’t get it!” Adam started moving from the hallway to the living room.

“No you’re right. I don’t get it. What is it that you think I’m missing?”

“I don’t know.” Adam sounded defeated when he sat down on the couch. “Women are more caring than men are. More.. I don’t know.” Tommy sat down beside him.

“Adam, have you even met yourself?” Adam raised an eyebrow. “Did you ever consider that I chose you, because with you I get everything I need and want?” Tommy asked him softly. Adam looked at him in surprise. “Adam, you’re the most caring human being I have ever met in my life. You take care of people you love. You make everybody around you feel special.” Adam smiled at him, but it went away just as fast.

“But you told me I’m dominant.” Adam looked down at his hands.

“Hey, look at me.” Adam looked back up. “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing. As I said that night; you respect me too. You want to take care of me and I appreciate that. If I’d felt it was a bad thing, I wouldn’t be here. You make me feel good about myself, you make me feel safe. I actually think that’s what defines a pretty good relationship.” Tommy finished, smiling. There was silence between them for a long time, before Adam finally spoke.

“I’m just so afraid of losing you.” Tommy leaned in and kissed him.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you kick me out.” Adam laughed.

“Funny enough, Sutan told me the same thing a couple of months ago.”

“Well, you should listen to him. He’s a pretty smart guy.” Tommy stated smiling.

“I’m sorry for acting like an ass.”

“It’s okay, I love you anyway.” Tommy stated. Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy. The kiss was tender, but dominant. All Adam.


	8. Get Away From All We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want to do today?” Adam asked him as he ran his fingers up and down his back. “Want to go see some of this beautiful island we’re on?”  
> “No. I just want to relax toady.” Tommy stated as he opened his eyes and moved closer to Adam.
> 
>  
> 
> Adam needs a break after recording second album. He invites Tommy away for there anniversary.

Adam entered their house late one evening, feeling exhausted. He just wanted to take a long and warm bath and then slip right into bed. As he reached the living room he changed his mind. Tommy was lying at the coach, asleep. He looked so peaceful that it made Adam smile. He sat on the coffee table and watched Tommy. He felt lucky for the fact that he came home to Tommy every day. Almost one year. Adam felt like it was only a few months ago since he had chased Tommy back to the hotel. He leaned forward and kissed Tommy softly. Tommy’s eyes slowly flicked open and when he focused on Adam, he smiled.

“You’re home.” He stated as he sat up. He leaned in and kissed Adam, when they broke the kiss he asked; “Good day?”

“Busy day.” Adam told him, as he sat beside him at the coach. Tommy leaned against his chest. “I’m exhausted. But we’re almost done now. Only a few more corrections to some of the songs and the album should be done.”

“Glad to hear. You need to relax.” Tommy stated concerned.

“Actually I was thinking about that today.” Adam started, as he turned around to look at Tommy. “The album should be done in about two weeks, right before our anniversary. I was thinking on going on vacation? Get away from all we know. Just me and you?”

“Sounds perfect.” Tommy stated smiling. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Fiji maybe?” Adam suggested.

“Cool. Far enough away and it’s warm. I can get behind that.” Tommy said laughing.

“Fiji it is then.” Adam smiled at Tommy. “Now I need to take a warm shower and go to bed.” He got up from the coach and walked toward the stairs. He turned around and looked at Tommy. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked.

“Not sure if you wanted me to.” Tommy stated as he stood up.

“Baby, I always wants you to.” Adam told him as he kissed him and took his hand as they walked up the stairs headed for the bathroom.

 

 

Three weeks later Adam woke up in a hotel bed in Fiji. It was their second day here and toady was their one year anniversary. Adam turned to his side to look at Tommy. He was sprawled out on his stomach. The sheets only covered his ass. Adam ran his hand down Tommy’s back to where the sheets rested on the lower back. He leaned forward and kissed Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy made a noise in his sleep and moved a little. Adam smiled and moved his hand to Tommy’s leg and ran it all the way up to where the sheet was covering Tommy’s body. Tommy turned a little and his eyes started to flicker open. Adam leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Morning baby. Happy anniversary.” Tommy opened his eyes and smiled at Adam.

“I love you babyboy.” Tommy stated a little sleepy.

“I love you too.” Adam stated laughing. He loved Tommy’s habit of just bursting out with whatever was on his mind, not really caring what other people thought of it. Tommy had closed his eyes again, but he was smiling so Adam knew he hadn’t slipped back to sleep. “What do you want to do today?” Adam asked him as he ran his fingers up and down his back. “Want to go see some of this beautiful island we’re on?”

“No. I just want to relax toady.” Tommy stated as he opened his eyes and moved closer to Adam. “I just want to be near you.” He leaned in really close. “to kiss you.” He leaned in and kissed Adam softly. Adam moaned and opened his mouth for the kiss. Tommy deepened the kiss but broke away before Adam had the chance to take control. “to touch you.” Tommy ran his hands down Adam’s chest, but stopped when he reached the sheets. Then he leaned in and kissed Adam. “And go swim in the pool.” He announced as he sat up and jumped out of bed before Adam had a chance to react. Adam couldn’t help but laugh when Tommy grinned at him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“You are such a tease Tommy Joe!” Adam called after him laughing. Adam lay down on his back with his arms underneath his head. One yeah. Wow.

 

Hours later Adam was floating on his back in the pool, relaxing and feeling like himself again. Not Adam Lambert the rock star. Just Adam. Even though he wanted to see the island they were on, he was actually glad to spend their first real day here like this. They had a whole week to do all the rest. Adam heard someone crying and flopped himself back into the pool. He looked around and saw a little girl standing next to the pool chairs. Adam got out of the pool and walked over to her.

“Hey sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Adam asked as he squatted down in front of her. She just looked at him and kept crying. Tommy came back from the bar in the same moment.

“What’s going on?” He asked looking down at Adam and the little girl.

“I don’t really know. I just heard her crying. I’ve tried to talk to her, but she won’t answer me.” Adam explained as he stood up. Tommy squatted down in front of the girl.

“What’s your name sweetie?”

“Isabel.” The little girl answered.

“Hey Isabel. I’m Tommy and this is Adam.” Tommy told the girl, pointing at Adam. “Why are you crying Isabel?”

“I can’t find my mommy.” She stated sobbing.

“Oh, and you got scared?” Tommy asked her. Isabel nodded at him. “You want me to help you find her?” Tommy asked her. Isabel nodded again. “Okay, then let’s go do that.” Tommy stated as he stood up and offered his hand to the little girl. She took it. “I’ll be right back.” Tommy told Adam smiling at him. Adam nodded. He watched Tommy walk away with Isabel, talking with her. As they entered the hotel Adam even heard the girl laugh. Adam was stunned. He didn’t know Tommy had that in him. He knew that Monte and Lisa’s children were fond of Tommy, but he didn’t realize that it apparently applied to kids in generally. Tommy returned moments later.

“You found her mom?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, she was in the lobby asking if anyone had seen Isabel.” Tommy explained.

“Good.” Adam couldn’t help smile a goofy smile at him.

“What?”

“You’re good with kids.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Tommy asked laughing.

“It’s just. I don’t know.” Adam told him. “I’ve just never seen you with kids besides Monte and Lisa’s.”

“I’m good with kids, because I love to be around them.” Tommy stated smiling. “It’s life-affirming. Their view on the world hasn’t be screwed up jet.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” They fell into silence for a while sipping their drinks and resting in the sun.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“I was just wandering; when you feel that way about kids, does that mean you want some kids of your own someday?” Adam asked quietly. He didn’t know if it was a good thing to bring up, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Tommy sat up and looked at him.

“Yeah, I would. Don’t you?” Tommy asked a little confused.

“Yes I do, but...” Adam trailed of.

“But what?”

“It’s just… We can’t… You know have kids of our own.” Adam looked down at his hands. He hated that his insecurity about Tommy’s past relationships with women came back to haunt him now and then. Tommy moved over and sat next to Adam. He turned Adam’s face so he was forced to look him in the eyes.

“Baby, listen to me and listen good, because I’m only saying this one more time; I choose you because I believe that with you I’ll get everything I need and want in life.”

“But…”

“No. You need to stop doing this. You need to believe me okay?” Tommy stated. Adam nodded. “As for having kids; they don’t need to be my flesh and blood to be my own.” Tommy stated smiling at him. Adam smiled back. How the hell did he get this lucky in life?

“I love you.” Adam told him as he reached in and kissed him softly.

“I love you too. So much.” Tommy stated as Adam broke the kiss. Tommy got op from the beach chair.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked him in confusion.

Tommy leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I think it’s time for that kissing and touching as I was talking about this morning.” He smiled at Adam and offered him his hand. Adam laughed and grabbed his hand as he stood up.

They walked back to their room and as Adam turned around after closing the door behind them, Tommy pushed him up against it and attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss. Adam was so taken back by surprised that it took him a couple of seconds to start returning the kiss. Tommy ran his hands down Adam’s body and pulled his trunks of. As Adam stepped out of them, Tommy stepped away and pulled his own down too. Adam took a step forward to pull Tommy into his arms, but Tommy took a step back getting out of Adam’s reach. Adam arched a brow.

“Sorry Babyboy, but this time I’m the one in control.” Tommy told him, smiling. Before Adam had a chance to respond Tommy had pushed him back against the door. He kissed his way down Adam’s neck and down to his collarbone. He socked, kissed and bit, making Adam moan out load. Adam tangled his fingers into Tommy’s hair. When Tommy continued to kiss his way down Adam’s body, Adam could see that a red mark was forming just below his collarbone. He was sure that there would be a mark tomorrow. The thought of Tommy’s marks on his body made him moan even loader as Tommy twirled his tongue around Adam’s nipple. The kisses continued down his body and Adam felt amazing. The next thing he knew Tommy was kissing his inner thigh, which made his cock twist.

“Please baby.” Adam moaned.

“Please what?” Tommy asked, smirking.

“Do something. Anything.” What happened next was not at all what Adam had expected when he said anything. Tommy got up and walked away from Adam leaving him panting for air. “What are you doing?”

“You said anything.” Tommy explained as he climbed onto the bed and sat down. He smiled at Adam and leaned back, resting at his hands.

“Tease.” Adam stated as he started moving towards the bed. As he climbed in, he climbed on top of Tommy making him lie down on his back. He kissed him and ran one of his hands down Tommy’s body. Before he reached Tommy’s dick, Tommy pushed his hands away.

“No, Babyboy. I told you. I’m the one in charge this time.” With that Tommy flipped them around so that he was on top of Adam. Adam moaned in frustration. “So impatient.” Tommy stated between the kisses he laid on Adam’s chest. He kissed his way down to Adam’s cock. As Tommy took him in his mouth Adam moaned again, this time in pleasure. It felt so good.

“Oh, fuck. Baby, shit.” Adam arched his hips of the bed. Tommy twirled his tongue around the head of Adam’s dick, and then socked him back into his mount. Adam tangled one hand in Tommy’s hair and the other in the sheets. Adam could feel his orgasm building up. He was so close now. Fuck Tommy. Baby I’m…” Adam didn’t get to finish before he came in Tommy’s mouth. Afterwards Tommy climbed back up Adam’s body. He leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam could taste himself at Tommy’s tongue as Tommy pushed it into his mouth. “I want you to fuck me.” Adam told him as Tommy broke the kiss. Tommy smiled at him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. As he did Adam could hear him reach for the lube and the condoms they had put in the nightstand last night. As he found it he placed himself between Adam’s legs again. He started kissing Adam’s stomach and thighs as he lubed up his fingers. He slowly opened Adam up while kissing him all over. “Baby, please. I need you inside my.” Adam begged. Tommy smiled at him. He moved of Adam and rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. He got between Adam’s legs and slowly began to enter him. Adam moaned in pleasure. He had only been in the receiving end a couple of times doing their relationship and it always took him by surprise how amazing it felt to have Tommy inside him.

“Fuck. Adam you feel so good.” Tommy moaned. He gave Adam some time to adjust to the feeling before he started moving. Adam grabbed the sheets with one hand and the other one grabbed a hold on Tommy’s arm, which rested beside Adam’s head. Tommy fucked Adam slowly and leaned down to kiss him. Adam moaned into the kiss and he moved the hand in the sheets to Tommy’s hair, wanting to keep him where he was. Minutes later they both came, and Tommy collapsed on top of Adam. Adam put his arms around him and kissed his hair. When Tommy had steadied his breath he pulled out of Adam and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. After returning to bed they lay there in silence for a long while. Tommy with his head on Adam’s chest. Adam was running his fingers through Tommy’s hair. He was glad they decided to go away for their anniversary.

“About what we talked about earlier.” Tommy suddenly spoke. “Would you like to have kids with me someday?” Adam was a little taken aback by the sudden question. He sat up and so did Tommy. He could see in Tommy’s eyes that he was serious.

“Yes. Yes I would love that.” Adam told him smiling. Tommy smiled back.

“Good. How many?” Adam couldn’t help laugh. There it was again. Tommy bursting out whit whatever was on his mind.

“As many as you want baby.” Adam told him as he leaned in a kissed him. “As many as you want.”

“I would like to have two or three.” Tommy stated. “I sometimes hated my sister growing up, but today I’m really glad I have her.” He explained smiling.

“Yeah, I know how you feel. Neil and I still fight sometimes, but he’s still the best little brother out there.” Adam stated smiling. When he saw the smirk on Tommy’s face he quickly added; “Don’t tell him I said that.” Tommy laughed. Adam loved that sound so much. He would love to hear that sound daily for the rest of his life. “I assume that you’re asking me about children mean you’ve planed to stick around for yet another anniversary?” Adam asked teasing.

“Yep. More than one. As I said before, I’m not going anywhere before you kick me out.” Tommy stated as he leaned in and kissed Adam. “I’m not even sure I would leave then.” He continued, laughing.

“Good because I plan on marring you some day.” Tommy looked at Adam in surprise.

“You do what?”

“I plan on marring you some day.” Adam repeated himself.

“Really? Huh.”

“What?”

“I just… I just never thought of myself as the marring type.”

“Get use to it, because someday it’s going to happened.” Adam laughed, amused of the shocked expression on Tommy’s face.

“You have no idea, how much my sister is going to love you when that day comes.” Tommy stated laughing.

“So you’re not totally against the idea?”

“Whit you I guess everything is possible.” Adam smiled at him. He loved Tommy so much. He felt so lucky to have him in his life. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve him.

“What are you thinking?” Tommy asked as he touched Adam’s cheek.

“I was just thinking that I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Babyboy.” Tommy smiled at him, and then kissed him.


	9. It's A Trip I'ma Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bea no!” Adam yelled as Tommy entered the bathroom. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the sight that met him. Adam’s clothes were soaked to the bone and the bathroom floor all around the bathtub was filled with water. Beatrix and Atticus were both slamming their hands down the water and laughing.
> 
>  
> 
> Tommy and Adam are babysitting the Pittman kids. Watching four kids turns out to be quite a trip.

Tommy knocked on the door to the Pittman’s house. He was there for rehearsal for Monte’s upcoming gig on Thursday night, two days from today. No one answered the door. Tommy knocked again. This time Lisa opened the door.

“Oh hey Tommy. Sorry we kept you waiting.” She said as she stepped aside so that Tommy could enter the house.

“It’s okay. How are you guys?” Tommy asked, closing the door behind him.

“Stressed out.” Lisa stated laughing. In that moment Aurora came running past them, laughing and Ariel came chasing after her. Seconds later one of the girls started crying. “You see why?” Lisa asked with a sigh as she started walking in the direction of her crying child. Tommy smiled after her.

“Hey man.” Monte greeted him as he came out from the bathroom with Beatrix on his arm. “Could you please hold her for a second while I go and get Atticus?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tommy reached out and took Bea out of Monte’s arms. “Hey babygirl.” Bea smiled at him.

“It’s a little crazy around here today.” Monte continued talking as he walked into the babies’ room. “I hope that I’ll be ready for rehearsal when Xander an Warren shows up.” Monte stated as he came back with Atticus.

“It’s okay. We’ll make it work.” Tommy said smiling as he reached out and poked Atticus in the stomach making him laugh.

“I don’t know what’s up with the Pittman clan today, but it’s crazy in here.” Monte stated laughing. In the same moment Lisa came back with Aurora on her arm.

“We’re going to put something cold on your head so you don’t get a bruise.” Lisa told her.

“What happened?” Monte asked concerned.

“She ran into a chair.” Lisa said and couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Of course she did.” Monte stated laughing. Lisa and Aurora walked into the bathroom.

 

“Daddy, Aurora hit her head.” Ariel stated as she came walking into the hallway.

“Yes she did. You girls need to be a little more careful.” Monte reminded her.

“Tommy, why are you still standing in the hallway?” Ariel asked without listing to her father.

“Sorry man, she’s right. Let’s go into the living room.” Tommy followed Monte. He put down Beatrix on the floor next to Atticus, whom Monte had already put down. Ariel immediately took her place beside her siblings and started to play with them. As Monte sat down at the coach, he slipped out a breath of relive but smiled as he looked at his children.

“You look like you could use a break.” Tommy stated.

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong I love my kids, but I would like just one night alone with Lisa.” Monte explained laughing.

“Adam and I could babysit for you guys.” Tommy offered.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just name a date and we’ll be there.” Lisa walked into the living room with Aurora.

“Babe, Tommy just offered to babysit for us so we could have time alone.” Monte told her.

“That sounds amazing.” Lisa stated. “Maybe that will make me remember why I let you talk me into having more kids.” Lisa sat down on the coach as well. Tommy couldn’t help laugh at her comment.

“Thank you sweetheart I love you too.” Monte stated laughing. “But how was I to know we would get two at one’s price?” Monte asked her.

“Monte, it’s us – we should’ve known.” Lisa stated which made both Monte and Tommy laugh.

 

“You did what?” Adam exclaimed.

“I told Monte and Lisa that we would babysit for them Friday night.” Tommy stated, later that night while eating dinner with Adam.

“Tommy, I love those kids, but you do realize that there are four of them right?” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, trust me I realized, but they really need a break Adam. I think this is the least we could do for them.” Tommy said as he took a sip of his wine. “Besides it will be a good way to practice.” He teased. Adam couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Okay then, but remember whose idea this was on Friday night.”

 

 

“You guys need to be nice to Adam and Tommy okay?” Lisa reminded her two older girls as she were kissing all four kids goodbye.

“Yes mommy.” Ariel promised.

“Buy guys. Have fun.” Monte told them as he turned around and walked out the door behind Lisa.

“You too.” Adam called after them. “So what are we going to do?” Adam asked as he turned around and looked at Ariel and Aurora.

“Play Wii?” Ariel suggested.

“That sounds as a great idea. Let’s go set it up.” Ariel and Aurora both followed Adam into the living room. Tommy smiled as he followed with a baby on each arm.

“Okay girls are you ready?” Adam asked.

“Yeah!” Aurora and Ariel shouted in chorus.

“Okay, let’s dance then.” Adam pressed play and he and the girls all began to jump around on the blanket, trying to hit the right places as they were showed on the screen. After a little while Adam let the girls play alone and he went to help Tommy give the twins a bath so that they were ready for bed. Adam had just put Atticus into the bathtub with Beatrix when the girls in the living room began to fight.

“No Aurora! It’s my turn. Go away!” Ariel shouted.

“No! My turn!” Aurora shouted back.

“You better go check on them.” Adam stated.

“Are you good here?” Tommy asked looking at the twins.

“Yeah, I think I’ll manage.” Tommy left the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway, one of the girls started crying and when he reached the living room, Aurora was sitting on top of Ariel and refused to get of even though Ariel was crying and pushing her.

“Hey! Girls stop.” Tommy picked Aurora up and gave Ariel a hand so she could stand too.

“Are you okay Ariel?”

“Aurora pushed me down to the floor. And she wouldn’t get of off me.” Ariel explained.

“I could see that.” Tommy told her as he ran a hand over her hair, soothing her. “Aurora you need to be nice to your sister. It’s not okay to push her.” Tommy explained to the younger girl.

“She pushed me away. I pushed her back and she fell.” Aurora stated.

“Is that true?” Tommy asked Ariel. “Did you push Aurora too?”

“Yeah, but it was my turn to play.” Ariel stated

“You know what girls; I think it’s time to turn of the Wii.” The girl’s started to protest, but Tommy kept talking. “I want you guys to go find some paper and your markers. I think you should draw some pretty drawings for mommy and daddy.”

“Yeah!” Ariel exclaimed as she started running towards her room. Tommy put Aurora down so that she could follow. Tommy put on the oilcloth that he knew Lisa always put on the table when the girls wanted to draw. As he did he suddenly heard noise from the bathroom.

“Fuck!” Adam shouted.

“Are you okay in there?” Tommy called from the hallway. Ariel and Aurora came back with paper and markers. Ariel looked up at Tommy.

“Adam just cursed.” She stated. “I think he’s mad.”

“I heard sweetheart. I better go look. I put the oilcloth on the table so you can just sit down and draw I’ll be back in a minute.” Tommy told them as he started moving towards the bathroom.

“Bea no!” Adam yelled as Tommy entered the bathroom. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the sight that met him. Adam’s clothes were soaked to the bone and the bathroom floor all around the bathtub was filled with water. Beatrix and Atticus were both slamming their hands down the water and laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Adam stated as he looked at him.

“Actually it kind of is.”

“Come help me, please.” Adam begged. Tommy reached out and pulled Beatrix out of the water.

“Come here babygirl. I think you’re all clean now. And you cleaned Adam up too.” Tommy told her as he wrapped in a towel.

“Very funny. It’s not as easy as it looks and especially not when there are two of them.” Adam stated as he wrapped Atticus up in a towel and handed him to Tommy. “Remind me never to get twins with you.” Adam said as he dried up the water on the floor and emptied the bathtub.

“Fully noted.” Tommy told him laughing. Adam turned around and took Atticus out of Tommy’s arms. They began to put both of them in their pajamas.

“You sorted things out with the girls?”

“Yeah, they got out their markers. They are making some drawings for Monte and Lisa.”

“You think it’s a good idea to let them use markers when we’re not around?”

“I put an oilcloth on the table.” Tommy explained.

“Okay.” Adam finished up with Atticus and started walking out of the bathroom. “I’m going to check on them anyway.” Seconds later Adam called for him. “Tommy, please come into the living room right now.”

Tommy picked up Beatrix as he headed towards the living room. “We better go see what’s going on babygirl. It doesn’t sound good.” Tommy told her. As he entered the living room he stopped and looked at the girls in shock. They hadn’t used the markers at the table or the walls as Tommy had feared when he heard Adam call. They had used the markers on each other. Their faces and their arms were covered in colorful doodles.

“You’re right the oilcloth kept them from drawing on the table.” Adam stated with a smirk on his face. “This one is yours. I gave these two a bath.” Adam told him, pointing at Atticus and Beatrix.

Tommy sighed. “Come on girls. We need to get all that marker of off you before your mom and dad gets home.” Tommy told them, as he handed Beatrix to Adam and led the girls toward the bathroom. He could here Adam laugh as he went into the hallway with the girls.

 

After an hour of scrubbing the girls clean Tommy put them into their pajamas and tucked them into bed.

“Tommy, could you read us a story?” Aurora asked him.

“No, I want Adam to sing to us!” Ariel exclaimed happily.

“Yeah sing!” Aurora agreed happily. Tommy walked down to the living room.

“Adam, the girls want you to sing for them.” Adam got of the coach and walked into the girls’ room.

“What do you want me to sing?”

“The one daddy sings.” Ariel demanded.  
“I don’t know what song your daddy sings sweetheart.”

“Hus little baby, don’t say a word…” Ariel began to sing. Adam joined her and she settled down into her bed and stopped singing. Adam sang the song twice and then turned of the light and walked out of the room.

“It suites you.” Tommy stated, standing in the hallway.

“Oh shit Tommy, you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Tommy said smiling.

“Are the twins still asleep?”

“Yeah, they are, I just checked. I think we got trough this evening after all.” Tommy stated laughing as they walked into the living room. Adam sat down on the coach and pulled Tommy down next to him. He cuddled into Adam’s side.

“I think I’ll take back my promise about children.” Adam stated.

“What?” Tommy asked looking up at Adam.

“Tree is my limit.” Adam stated, making Tommy laugh.

“Deal! I never thought that I would get the girls clean again.” Adam started laughing.

“You should have seen your face when you saw them. You looked like you wanted to cry.”

“You found that funny huh?” Tommy poked Adam in the side which made him jump a little.

“Yes. Very.” Adam said laughing. Tommy began to tickle Adam. He moved so he was sitting on Adam’s lap holding him in place. “Fuck. Tommy no. No stop.”

“You promise not to make fun of me?”

“Promise.” Adam stated between breaths. Tommy stopped and leaned down to kiss Adam instead. The kiss intensified fast. Adam slipped his hands up under Tommy’s t-shirt and pressed his tongue into his mouth.

“Seriously guys?!” Monte burst out as he walked into the room. Adam and Tommy stopped what they were doing immediately and Tommy slipped of off Adam’s lap. “My kids are just down the hall you know.” Monte continued. Tommy felt as a teenager who just got caught by his father.

“Monte relax.” Lisa said as she appeared behind him.

“But..” Monte tried.

“You’re just jealous because we barely get to make out anymore.” Lisa continued smiling at Adam and Tommy. Monte couldn’t help but laugh at Lisa’s comment. “How did it go?” Lisa asked as she sat down at the couch.

“It went fine. They are all asleep.” Tommy stated.

“Great. They didn’t give you a hard time?” she asked.

“No, not at all.” Tommy stated. Monte looked at Adam.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?”

“Well…” Adam began, but was caught of by Lisa.

“So how long do you expect it to take before you want to have kids of your own?” Lisa asked him.

“Years.” Adam stated which made them all laugh.

“I thought so.” Lisa stated.

 

Later that night when they were lying in their bed Tommy turned to look at Adam. “Did you really mean what you said tonight?”

“About what?”

“About having kids. Do you really want to wait for years?”

“I don’t know. I really haven’t given it that much thought. We’ve only been together for one and a half yeah.”

“I know. I’m not asking you to have kids with me tomorrow. I was just thinking that maybe we should start to consider when and how. We’re about to turn thirty-one. ” Tommy explained.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Adam pulled Tommy close to his body. “Having kids with you is going to be amazing.” He told Tommy against his hair. Tommy smile against Adam chest before he tilted his head back and kissed him.


	10. It’s A Certain Kind Of Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam looked at Danielle as she moved around the store looking for a new dress. She looked pretty pregnant. He couldn’t believe she was to give birth in about one month. Time went by so fast.   
> “Adam, what about this one?” Danielle asked holding up a long dress with plenty of room for her pregnant belly.   
> “That’s actually beautiful. Try it on.” Adam took her hand and let her towards the dressing room. He waited outside as she put the dress on. When she came out Adam smiled at her. “You look gorgeous Danielle. You’re defiantly getting that one.“
> 
>  
> 
> Danielle is pregnant, which comes with some complications for Tommy and Adam. :)

Adam looked at Danielle as she moved around the store looking for a new dress. She looked pretty pregnant. He couldn’t believe she was to give birth in about one month. Time went by so fast.

“Adam, what about this one?” Danielle asked holding up a long dress with plenty of room for her pregnant belly.

“That’s actually beautiful. Try it on.” Adam took her hand and let her towards the dressing room. He waited outside as she put the dress on. When she came out Adam smiled at her.

“You look gorgeous Danielle. You’re defiantly getting that one."

“Are you sure?” Danielle asked for the millionth time, as Adam headed for the cash register.

“Babe, I told you that I would buy you a new dress so stop asking me that.” The woman behind the cash register took the dress.

“How long before you’re to give birth?” She asked Danielle.

“One month.” Danielle answered and smiled. She looked at Adam and smiled at him too.

“That’s wonderful, I bet you two can’t wait to be parents?”

“Actually I’m not going to be a parent. The kid is his.” Danielle said pointing at Adam. The woman looked very confused as she looked from Danielle to Adam. “We’re just friends. I’m a surrogate mother for him and his boyfriend.” Danielle explained to her.

“Oh, well then you and your boyfriend must be really excited to become parents then?” the woman asked Adam.

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” Tommy stated as he walked up behind Adam and Danielle. Adam turned around.

“Hey, baby. Found what you were looking for?” Adam asked smiling at him.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Here’s your dress miss.” The woman handed the bag to Danielle. Adam found his wallet and paid. Adam put his arm around Tommy when they walked out of the store.

 

 

A couple of hours later they were sitting around the dining room table together with Leila and Neil.

“Have you guys agreed on some names yet?” Leila asked looking at Tommy and Adam.

“Actually we talked about Noah if it’s a boy, but we haven’t decided on a name for a girl yet.” Adam told her.

“Noah Lambert. That sounds good.” Neil stated.

“Hold it. Who said it would be Lambert?” Tommy asked him laughing.

“Well, I just assumed, that with Adam being the bossy one in your relationship, he would have demanded that his kid would have the Lambert name.” Neil joked. Tommy and Danielle both laughed at that.

“Hey, I’m not bossy.” Adam stated. There was complete silence in the room. Adam looked at Tommy who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. “I’m not!” Adam stated a little more defensive this time.

“Yes you are.” Neil and Danielle stated in chorus, which made both Leila and Tommy laugh.

“Mom? Please help me out here.” Adam begged her with a smile on his face. Leila shook her head.

“I’m not letting myself get dragged into this.” She explained. Adam turned and looked at Tommy.

“What?” Tommy asked innocently.

“Aren’t you going to help me out here?”

“Actually… No.” Tommy teased him.

“Fuck you.” Adam exclaimed and took a sip of his wine.

“Hey watch the language there Daddy, there is a kid in the room.” Danielle told him as she put her hands over her belly, as if holding her hands to the baby’s ears.

“No there is a crazy pregnant lady in the room.” Adam stated laughing.

“I read somewhere that they can hear everything that goes on.” Danielle defended herself.

“In that case…”Adam placed his head closer to her belly. “Hallo in there, don’t worry about the other crazy persons in this room. I promise you that you will see most of them very rarely, especially your uncle Neil.” Danielle gave him a slap at the head as she started giggling. And Neil protested loudly.

 

 

As they were at the coach later that evening Danielle suddenly reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand.

“Feel this” she said as she placed it on her belly. “Your baby is kicking. Adam smiled happily and kissed her at the cheek as he felt the kick. Tommy got up and went into the kitchen. Adam looked at Danielle.

“Shit.” Danielle exclaimed. “We did it again didn’t we?” She asked Adam. Adam leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Adam said as he began to stand up.

“No let me.” Neil stated and got up. “Maybe he needs someone to agree with how stupid you are.” Neil gave his brothers should a squeeze as he passed him.

“We’re idiots.” Danielle stated looking at Adam. “We tend to get caught up in our ‘friendship universe’ and forget to include him and the last couple of weeks whit me living here have just made it worse.”

“I know.” Adam looked towards the kitchen.

“After all, this is not my kid at all. It doesn’t even have my genes. I’m just the oven.” Leila and Adam laughed.

“We actually don’t know if it has my genes either.” Adam stated. “Maybe it’s all Tommy’s and the mystery lady’s.” Adam said smiling as he ran his hand over Danielle’s belly. When Adam looked back up both Danielle and his mother were looking at him with love in their eyes. “What?” he asked looking from Danielle to his mother.

“Sweetheart, I think you just proven that the baby in there, is yours already.” Leila told him smiling.

 

 

In the middle of the night Adam woke up to voices in the living room. He got out of bed and went down the stairs. As he reached some of the last steps he could see Danielle and Tommy sitting at the coach talking.  
He got back up a few steps, and sat there listing to their conversation.

“Tommy, I’m sorry. We don’t mean to exclude you. We’ve just known each other for so long that we get caught up in our own little bubble.”

“I get it. It’s okay.” Tommy stated. Adam could here in Tommy’s voice that he didn’t get it. Danielle must have heard it too because she kept going.

“No, it’s not okay. This baby is not mine. This is your kid Tommy. You need to be included as much as Adam does.” Danielle stated.

“Thank you.” Adam could see Tommy smile at Danielle. Danielle leaned in and hugged him.

“Oh, you felt that?” She asked looking down at her belly.

“Yeah, the baby kicked.” Tommy said smiling.

Danielle took his hand and placed it on her belly. “Feel this. I think this kid is going to be quite a handful.” Danielle stated laughing. Tommy looked at Danielle and leaned in to hug her tight.

“Thank you so much for doing this for us.” Tommy told her. As he pulled away Adam could see that Danielle brushed away tears in her eyes.

“You’re welcome Tommy. I’m glad to be a part of this. You guys are going to be amazing parents.

“Adam is going to be great.” Tommy stated. Adam got up from his spot on the stairs and walked in to the living room.

“So are you.” Adam stated smiling at both of them as he sat down on the coffee table.

“Hey, how long have you been listing to our conversation?” Danielle asked him acting defended.

“Long enough to know why I love both of you.” Adam said as he leaned in and kissed her hair. She smiled at him and got up.

“Well, I’m going to bed. I only got up because I needed some water. Night boys.”

“Night Danielle.” Tommy called after her.

“What about you? Do you want to get back in bed with me?”

“Yeah.” Tommy stated as he stood up and reached for Adam’s hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

One month later Adam found himself sitting at the hospital with his little baby girl in his arms. She looked so beautiful. Brown hair and big blue eyes.

“How is it even possible to love somebody so much already?” Adam asked his mother who stood beside him.

“I don’t know, but you just do. I suppose that’s how it is to be a parent.” She stated, smiling. “My baby is a dad.” She said, more to herself than anybody in the room. Adam looked up at her, and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his hair. “I have to go.” She told both him and Tommy, as she moved to give Tommy a hug. “I’ll see you guys later.” She bent down and kissed her granddaughter’s fingers. “Bye babygirl.” As she reached the door she turned around and looked at Adam and Tommy. “You guys need to find a name for her.” She stated, and then walked out of the room.

“She’s right you know.” Adam said, as he looked up at Tommy.

“Yeah, I know, but which? We haven’t been able to settle on anything beside Noah.”

“Actually I was thinking about the name Veronica.”

“Veronica.” Tommy repeated. “I actually like that.” He stated smiling.

“Good because I settled on it in honor of your dad. The nickname for Veronica is Ronnie.” Adam explained, looking up at Tommy. Adam could see how much it affected him. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

A few days later Adam and Tommy was hosting a little ‘Welcome to the world’ party for their nearest friends and family to meet Veronica. Terrance was sitting at the coach with Veronica in his arms.

“You’re such a beautiful little girl. Yes you are. You’re going to break hearts some day.” He told her.

“She’s so amazing Adam.” Sasha stated sitting next to Terrance and looking at Veronica.

“I know. I don’t know what we did to deserve her.” Adam told her, standing next to the coach.

“Terrance can I please borrow my daughter?” Tommy asked as he came in from the terrace. “She has an aunt who wants to meet her.” Tommy explained when Terrance looked disappointed at the fact that he had to let go of Veronica.

“I guess I need to learn to share her sooner or later.” Terrance stated, as he passed the baby girl to Tommy. The others laughed at him.

“Come here Ronnie-girl.” Tommy said, as he settled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He walked back out to the terrace to his mom and sister.

“How did Tommy’s mom and sister react to the name?” Isaac asked, looking after Tommy from his place at the floor. Adam dropped down beside him.

“I think it means even more to Dea than it does to Tommy and Lisa.”

“Of course it does.” Sophie stated. “It’s a beautiful thing you guys did.” Adam smiled at her.

 

Later that afternoon Adam and Tommy was sitting at the terrace with their close family and Danielle. Tommy had settled into Adam’s chest. Ebber was holding Veronica and his girlfriend Amy was sitting right next to them.

“She is so beautiful. I can’t stop staring at her.” Amy exclaimed.

“I know right.” Tommy’s sister Lisa agreed. “I’m close to saying that she’s just as beautiful as my little girl.” That made them all laugh.

“Don’t listen to them. They are just silly women.” Ebber told his granddaughter. “It doesn’t matter if you’re beautiful or not. You just need to be smart.”

“Dad!” Adam exclaimed laughing.

“Well, it’s true.” Ebber stated smiling at his son.

“I agree with dad. It’s not all of us who can get by with living of our looks as you guys do.” Neil stated.

“Neil, I don’t know if I ever mentioned it to you, but sometimes I really wish that mom and dad would have left you in the hospital as I told them to do.” It made them all laugh. Neil got up from his chair and walked around the table.

“On that note I think I’m going to leave.” He leaned down and gave Tommy a hug and then his brother. As he hugged Adam he whispered; “You did good big brother. Real good.”

“Thanks Neil. See you.”

“Neil can you drive me home?” Danielle asked him.

“Yeah, of course Danny.” Danielle got up from her chair and said her goodbyes. Then she got around the table and bent down to kiss Veronica on her cheek.

“Bye babygirl. Take care of your daddies for me.” Then she and Neil left.

“Maybe we should get going too mom?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Dea agreed.

“I’ll see you out.” Tommy said as he got up from his chair and walked into the house with his mom and sister.

“Maybe we should leave too?” Amy asked Ebber.

“Yeah, we need to get going. It’s a long ride home.” Ebber got up and handed Veronica to Adam.

“Thanks for today Adam.” Amy told him as she leaned in and hugged him. “By Ronnie.”

“Thank you for coming.” He hugged both of them goodbye.

“Always. We’ll say goodbye to Tommy on our way out.” Ebber stated.

Adam sat down again and looked at his baby girl.

“It’s a pretty amazing feeling right?” His mom asked. Adam looked at her and smiled.

“Yeah, I just want to look at her all the time.” Leila smiled at him and stood up.

“Do you need me to help you clean up?”

“No, we‘ll do that later.”

“Okay, then I think I’m going to leave as well.” She leaned in and hugged Adam. “Bye sweetheart.”

“By mom. Thanks for being here.”

“Any chance to be with Ronnie, I’m in.” She said laughing. As she was about to leave, Tommy stepped back out onto the terrace. “Bye Tommy, thanks for today.” She hugged him too.

“You too Leila. You want me to walk you out?”

“No, I’m fine. Take care of my babies.” She said.

“I will.” Tommy told her laughing. Tommy sat down beside Adam again and looked at Veronica.

“Can you believe we finally have a kid?” Adam asked.

“No. Not really. I can’t really get into my head that this beautiful little girl is ours.”

“I know.” Adam looked up at Tommy. “I love you so much.” He told him as he leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you too.” Tommy looked back down at Veronica. “But I’m sorry to tell you that I think that Ronnie has stolen the spot as my number one love.” Adam laughed.

“It’s okay, I know the feeling.”


	11. Baby Clothes Mate Of Leather And Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adam and Veronica were asleep on the couch. Adam lay at his side and Veronica had snuggled close to him, holding her cuddle cloth tightly. Adam had curled his body in a way that made it look like he was ready to protect her from all outside danger. Looking at them made Tommy wonder; how the fuck he got so lucky."
> 
>  
> 
> 2 years has past since the last chapter. Tommy and Adam's lives has changed when becoming parents and are about to change a little more.
> 
> Get ready for one of the more "lovy dovy" chapter of this FanFic.. ;o)

It was almost 9 pm when Tommy entered their house. He had been at his mother’s house and afterwards to his sister’s. It had been a good day, but he was glad to be home by now.  
As Tommy entered the living room he stopped in the doorway, a smile spreading on his lips. Adam and Veronica were asleep on the couch. Adam lay at his side and Veronica had snuggled close to him, holding her cuddle cloth tightly. Adam had curled his body in a way that made it look like he was ready to protect her from all outside danger. Looking at them made Tommy wonder; how the fuck he got so lucky.

His life had changed a lot since the day he became a father. He couldn’t believe she had already turned two years old a couple of months ago. It had been tough at times, but he had to agree with his sister; parenthood made even the bad days into good days.

Tommy walked over to the couch, and bent down. He got his arms under Veronica and lifted her of the couch slowly. She made a sweet sleeping sound, but didn’t open her eyes. Adam’s eyes stirred a little and he looked up at Tommy, smiling when he realized that Tommy was home.  
“I’m going to put her to bed.” Tommy whispered and Adam nodded. Tommy walked up the stairs and into Veronica’s room. He carefully put her in her bed and tucked her in. Before leaving, he kissed her on the cheek. God, he loved her so fucking much.

 

When he returned to the living room, Adam was returning from the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

“I figured you could probably use one too.” He said, smiling as he handed one to Tommy.

“Yeah, thanks.” They both sat down.

“How’s your mom and the others?”

“They’re great, they said hallo by the way. Dinner at Lisa’s was nice.”

“Thanks, it sounds like a really good day.” Adam smiled at him.

“It was. Bridget was happy to see me, but she was a little sad when she realized that you and Ronnie weren’t coming. I had to explain that Ronnie was a little sick and we were afraid she would infect Isabel.”

“I miss the girls. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them. How big has Isabel gotten?”

“I don’t think it’ll be long before she learns how to crawl.”

“Wow. It really is way too long since I’ve seen them.”

“I know. I felt the same way today, when I realized that Bridget is starting school this summer.”

“Holy crap that makes me feel old.” Adam said, laughing. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh too. He felt exactly the same early.

“Well, in about three months, we’ll have two kids. They’ll keep us young.” Tommy replied, laughing.

“Hey, that reminds me; Danielle called today to tell us that our last ultrasound session is moved to Wednesday.”

“Okay, that sounds great. I really love her for doing this once again.”

“Yeah, I know. When I told her she didn’t have too, she nearly kicked my ass.” Adam said smiling.

“Yeah… She’s great like that.” In the beginning he had liked Danielle, just because of how happy Adam was when she was around, but over the years he had come to love her, because she was Danielle.

 

 

A couple of nights later Adam and Tommy had invited Neil and Danielle for dinner. They had finished dinner a while ago and were now sitting at the couch talking. Veronica was sitting at Adam’s lap. Tommy was watching how Adam softly stroked her over the hair as he was talking to Danielle. He sometimes had to pinch himself to be reminded of the fact that this was actually his life, and not a dream. It seemed so unreal sometimes.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Neil said as he gave him a push, smiling at him.

“I just thought that my life has turned out pretty nicely.” Tommy explained, smiling back.

“Yeah, if the next one turns out to be just as perfect as Ronnie, I would say your life turned out pretty good.”

“There is no guaranty for that though. Look how Neil turned out in comparison to me.” Adam interrupted.

“Hey! I was actually being nice here.” Neil looked like he was offended, but a smile tucked at his lips. Tommy shook his head laughing. No matter how old they got, the balance between Neil and Adam would never change.

“Oh.. Adam your voice made the baby kick.”

“It has that same affect on me sometimes.” Neil mumbled which made Tommy and Danielle laugh and Adam poud.

“Hey, Ronnie come over here.” Veronica crawled of Adam’s lap and went to sit next to Danielle on the couch. “Can you feel it?” Danielle asked her as she place Veronica’s little hand on her stomach. “That’s your baby brother or sister kicking.” Veronica smiled.

“Daddy, the baby kicked me right here.” Veronica told Tommy excitedly, holding up her hand to show him. Then she turned to look at Danielle.

“Auntie Dani?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Don’t the baby want to come out and meet us?” Veronica asked.

“I’m sure it dose sweetheart, but first when it’s ready.”

“But me really want to be a big sister.” Danielle smiled at her.

“I know you do sweetheart, but we just got to wait a little longer.”

“But Auntie Dani can’t you just tell the baby to come out? It has to do what you say, because you are a grown up.” It made them all laugh.

“I think someone actually listens to her Daddy and Papa.” Neil stated. “I can hear those words coming out of your mouth.” He continued, pointing at Adam.

“Hey, you know whom I’ve learned it from.”

“Mom.” They said at the same time, which made Tommy and Danielle laugh.

 

 

Three weeks later, the baby was ready to come out and meet them all. Tommy was waiting in the hallway for Neil and Veronica to arrive. When they got the call that Danielle was in labor, Leila had been at work so they had dropped Veronica of at Neil’s instead. When Tommy saw them coming through the doors to the hospital, he squatted down and opened his arms. Veronica sat of running the moment she saw him.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy am me a big sister now?” Tommy hugged her tight as she jumped into his arms, and kissed her hair.

“Yes, you are. You have a little brother now.”

“Yay! Can we go see him?”

“Hey, congrats.” Neil greeted him as he reached them. Tommy stood up, and gave Neil a hug.

“Thanks, and thanks for watching Ronnie.”

“No problem, now let’s go meet my nephew.” He bent down, and picked up Veronica. “Right Ronnie? We want to see your little brother right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go do that.” Tommy agreed, smiling.

 

They walked into Danielle’s room moments after.

“Papa!” Veronica exclaimed running over to Adam. Adam pulled her up in the chair he was sitting in, and hugged her.

“Hey babygirl! I missed you.”

“I missed you too Papa. Uncle Neil and I want to see my baby brother.” Adam and Danielle couldn’t help laugh.

“He is right here Ronnie.” Danielle told her, pulling the hospital crib, beside her bed, closer. “I think he is sleeping though. Tommy walked over to the crib and lifted the baby up. He sat down on the bed next to Adam’s chair.

“Say hallo to Noah, Ronnie.” He told her as he bent down so that she could see him. She reached out and softly touched his cheek, and then she bent down and kissed it. Tommy looked at Adam, and he was sure the big smile Adam gave him looked like the one he had plastered all over his own face.

“He looks beautiful guys.” Neil stated, standing next to Tommy. Then he turned and kissed Danielle on the cheek. “Good job squeezing him out.” Danielle rolled her eyes at him, laughing.

“Knock knock. Are there room for a couple more visitors?” Sutan asked popping his head in at the door.

“Yeah, come on in. We got room for a lot more.” Danielle greeted him.

“Great, because I brought one more with me.” Sutan told her, stepping into the room followed by Sasha.

“Congratulations you guys.” Sasha said, hugging Tommy and then Adam. “Wow he’s beautiful.” She said touching Noah’s hand. “Hey Ronnie. What do you think of your little brother?” She asked Veronica as she lifted her of off Adam’s lap.

“I like him.”

“That’s good, because now you stocked with him for life.” Sutan stated, messing up Veronica’s hair which made her giggle and reach out for him. Sutan took her and kissed her cheek. He sat down on the bed next to Tommy and looked down on Noah. “Wow, he’s so cute.” In that same moment Noah opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. “Hey, he has your brown eyes.” Sutan stated.

“Yep.” Tommy answered. He loved Veronica’s blue eyes, because they reminded him of Adam’s, but it was kind of nice that Noah looked like him.

“Let’s hope he has your smile too.” Sasha stated, smiling at Tommy.

“Let’s not.” Adam exclaimed which made them all look at him in surprise. “Hey, don’t get me wrong – I love your smile Tommy, but the thing is; I can’t resist it.” That made Tommy laugh. “You can laugh all you want, but I don’t think you will find it very funny when our son turns into a brat.” Adam continued teasing him, which made the rest of them laugh too.

“I would worry a lot more about all the girls you have to fight of when he becomes a teenager.” Neil said.

“Or boys.” Danielle stated, winking at Adam.

“Or both.” Sutan stated. Tommy looked at Adam and they both burst out laughing.

 

Two weeks later, Tommy woke up alone in their bed. He lay still and listened for a bit. When he heard Adam’s voice he tumbled out of bed and went into the hall. He realized that Adam was singing and that it came from Noah’s room. He went into the room and leaned at the doorframe, watching Adam walking, with his back to Tommy, rocking Noah in his arms. He stopped and put Noah back into his crib and tugged him in. Tommy couldn’t help but smile at Adam when he turned around, jumping a little in surprise at seeing Tommy. Adam and Tommy walk back into the hall.

“Was he crying?” Tommy asked concerned.

“Yeah, but my singing calmed him down, and he fell back to sleep.” They were back in the bedroom, crawling back into bed. Tommy snuggled close to Adam.

“It’s kind of hot to see you like that.” Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam’s chest.

“Like what?”

“All protective and fatherly. It kind of turns me on.” Tommy smiled at him.

“Oh really?” Adam was smirking, and moved so that he was on top of Tommy.

“Yeah, does that make me weird?”

“Baby, you’ve always been weird, that’s why I love you so much.”

“Hey!” Tommy slapped Adam at the arm resting at the left side of Tommy’s head. Adam smirked at him and then bent down and kissed him. The kiss was tender, and kind of filthy at the same time. Tommy ran his hands down Adam’s sides and rested them on his ass.

“God, I love you.” Adam breathed out as he broke the kiss.

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.” Adam laughed, and then leaned down to kiss Tommy once more. Within seconds they were both naked and Adam was kissing his way down Tommy’s body making him moan and arch his back.


	12. The Money, Fame And Fortune Never Could Compete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He really wanted to call his mom and ask if everything was okay, but he figured it wouldn’t be a good idea, seen as she had told him not to call more that day. For some reason she thought that ten calls within five hours was too much.  
> He just wanted to make sure his babies were alright. She should just be proud of the fact that he was a good father."
> 
>  
> 
> Adam and Tommy is back on tour. They left the kids with Leila and the separation is driving them both crazy.

Okay, he could do this. He knew he could do this. It wasn’t as they were going on a world tour here. It was only a few concerts in the states and the tour would end within a month. That wasn’t so long. No, he could do this. Adam was at the couch in one of the tour busses with his phone in his hand. He really wanted to call his mom and ask if everything was okay, but he figured it wouldn’t be a good idea, seen as she had told him not to call more that day. For some reason she thought that ten calls within five hours was too much.  
He just wanted to make sure his babies were alright. She should just be proud of the fact that he was a good father.

“Hey, what are you thinking of?” Tommy asked as he slipped down beside Adam, leaning in and placing a kiss on Adam’s shoulder.

“I was trying to convince myself to put down my phone and not call my mom.” Tommy laughed.

“Well, I think that would be a wise choice. Your mom is a patient and loving person, but I really think that if you call here one more time tonight, you might push her over the edge.” Adam giggled and put down his phone one the table.

“Yeah, they’re fine.” He leaned in and kissed Tommy. Tommy immediately opened up for the kiss, which made Adam smile. He pushed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, tasting him.

“Just because you guys are away from your kids, doesn’t mean you can fuck on every surface in here.” Neil stated as he stepped into the communal of the tour bus. Adam pulled away, grinning when Tommy pouted.

“Neil, why is it that you always have a tendency to cock block me? What did I ever do to you?” Tommy asked, voice a little rough from desire. Adam and Neil both laughed.

“Well, for one you have a tendency to wanner fuck my brother on every surface available, and there are just things I don’t want to see and know about my brother. And second of all; I think its fun to piss you of.” Tommy flipped him of and grabbed Adam at the back of his neck, forcing him into a heated kiss. Adam heard Neil laugh and the sound of the refrigerator being opened and closed, and then the sound of him going back to his bunk. Tommy slowly pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Adam.

“Ha! I won!”

“So you just used me?” Adam tried to sound offended, but a giggle slipped out. He loved the relationship that Tommy and Neil had developed over the years.

Tommy got up from the couch and leaned in to give Adam a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sorry, Babyboy.” He smiled and turned around headed towards the bunks.

“Where’re you going?”

“Bed.” Tommy replied, as he disappeared trough the door that lead from the communal to the bunks.

“Wait for me.” Adam yelled after him and followed him to the other end of the bus.

 

 

Two nights later they were all coming off stage after yet a great concert.

“This one needs celebration! We rocked out there!” Terrance said hugging Isaac who stood next to him.

“I’m game!” Sasha agreed. “Taylor? Sutan?”

“Hell yeah!” Taylor exclaimed.

“Sure baby. Tranma is always up for a party!” Sutan said winking at her. Sasha giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

“What about the rest of you?” Terrance asked looking at Brooke, Isaac, Monte, Neil, Adam and Tommy. They were all nodding besides Adam and Tommy who looked at each other in doubt.

“What?” Brooke asked.

“Well, it’s just…” Adam began. They other all looked at them like they couldn’t possibly imagine a good reason to turn down a party.

“We’ve planned on call the kids. We wanted to talk to Ronnie before bedtime.” Tommy explained.

“Can’t you just call them now, before we go out?” Monte asked. “I need to call mine too anyway.”

“Well..” Tommy trailed of, looking up at Adam. Adam looked like someone had just shot him down.

“For God sake! Adam, I love Ronnie, we all do, but seriously the girl is only two and a half year old. She doesn’t care if you call now or an hour later.” Neil stated rolling his eyes.

“Maybe not, but I do.” Adam argued.

“Okay, okay. We can wait till you’ve called Ronnie.” Terrance said trying to stop what seemed to be starting up between Neil and Adam. Adam beamed at him.

“Thank you!”

“No big deal. We’ll meat in the lobby in two hours okay?” Terrance asked, looking at everybody. This time they all nodded. Neil was still glaring at Adam though.

 

 

As the tour progressed Adam felt more and more homesick. He missed his kids so much, even though he knew that they were fine, his mother was spoiling them rotten. He just felt like he was letting them down. He knew that Tommy felt the same. Last night, he woke up in the middle of the night, finding Tommy awake flipping through pictures of Ronnie and Noah on his phone. Adam had never missed someone this much. He didn’t think it was possible.

“Hey, are you okay?” Monte asked sitting down next to him on the couch, handing him a beer.

“Not really. I miss my kids so much. How the fuck have you done this all these years?”

“It has been hard at times. I’ve really missed them a lot, but I think it makes it easy for me, because I know that Lisa are there to take care of them you know? They have their mom, so that makes me feel less guilty for leaving them.” Monte smiled at him.

“Yeah, I think that’s actually what’s nagging at me the most. I know my mom takes good care of them and that they love her, but I feel guilty for the fact that neither Tommy nor myself are there to put them to bed or hug them when they feel sad or happy.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. But then again as you said; your mom is taking good care of them and they love her. She will be there to give hugs and kisses.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Maybe Tommy and I are suffering more from the separation than the kids.” Adam said laughing. In that same moment Adam got a message from his mom. It was a picture of Veronica in a pink dress with dark pink roses on. She was smiling big and was holding out the dress to show it of. Noah was lying on his stomach next to her sucking on a teddy bear. The text read; “Look at me Papa, Grandma bought me a new princess dress and Noah got a new bear. ;)”

“What are you smiling about?” Monte asked. Adam showed him the message. “See, they are fine.”

“Yeah, I’m just being silly.”

“No, you’re being a parent man.” Monte gave him a slap on the back and winked at him before he got up from the couch and walked out of the bus. A few seconds later Tommy entered.

“Hey, what’s up? Monte said you had something to show me?” Adam gave him his phone.

“Look at this, mom just send it.” Tommy laughed.

“She’s defiantly your kid.”

“Hey!” Adam slapped Tommy at the arm as he slipped down beside him on the couch.

“But I’m glad they are happy, I really miss them.” Adam kissed him on the hair.

“I know baby, so do I. So much!”

“A week and we’ll be home.” Tommy stated.

“Yeah, one week.” Adam agreed.

 

Later that night Adam woke in the middle of the night once again. He had a feeling that something was wrong, and the fact that Tommy was not lying next to him made him worried. He rolled out of their bunk and headed for the communal of the bus. As he expected he found Tommy sitting there. What he didn’t expect though was to find him there nursing a beer and with tears running down his cheeks.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He quickly moved to sit next to Tommy, pulling him close. Tommy brushed of his tears and let out a soft half hearted laugh.

“I just fucking miss them.” Tommy tried smiling at Adam. “I feel like I’m letting them down, being here instead of home with them. Noah is only 5 months old.”

“I know baby. It really sucks.” Adam held Tommy close and placed soft kisses on his hair and cheek.

“Yeah, it really fucking does. I know that they are happy at your moms, but as fucked up as it sounds; I don’t like the thought of them being happy without me.” Adam smiled against his hair.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, because I’ve felt the same in weeks, and yeah it kind of is fucked up.” Tommy laughed. He sat up and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and emotional. It took Adam’s breath away.

“I love you Babyboy. And even though I miss Ronnie and Noah like hell, I’m so fucking glad to be here with you. So proud of you.” Adam almost felt his heart burst from the love he could here in Tommy’s voice.

“I love you too. Don’t want to be here without you.” Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy. This time the kiss quickly turned into a more heated kiss. The desire flouted between them. Tommy crawled into Adam’s lap without ever breaking the kiss. Adam lead his hands travel up along Tommy’s back and under his t-shirt. The feeling of Tommy’s smooth skin made his dick twist. Adam could feel Tommy smile against his lips. Tommy reached between them and slipped his hand into Adam’s sleeping pants.

“Baby, we can’t do this here.”

“Why? Everybody is sound asleep. Just keep quiet and no one will notice.” Tommy captured Adam’s lips in another kiss before he had the change to argue and by the time Tommy’s hand was on his dick, Adam’s brain couldn’t focus on anything else than that sensation. Tommy stroked Adam slowly. The angle was a little of, but the sensation of Tommy’s hand on his dick after weeks without sex was enough to push Adam closer and closer towards the edge of an orgasm. Adam pulled away from the kiss, to warn Tommy, but before he could, Tommy made a twist at his wrist and Adam had to bite down at Tommy’s collarbone to prevent from screaming out his name as he came. When Adam slowly came back from the edge and opened his eyes, Tommy was smiling at him. “You look so beautiful when you come apart. I’ll never get tired of seeing that.”

“I hope not, because I would hate to be without those amazing hands of yours.” Adam said, smirking at him. Tommy got up from Adam’s lap and went to the kitchenette to get a paper towel.

“Is that all you would miss?” He asked, smiling as he cleaned Adam of and afterwards washed his hands.

“No I would miss that amazing ass of yours too.”

“Is that so?” Tommy smirked as he placed himself in Adam’s lap again.

“Yeah, and now I think the safest thing to do is to bring you and your amazing ass back to bed. I don’t think we can keep doing this and remain quite.” Tommy laughed.

“No, I think your right.” He got up and reached for Adam’s hand. As he walked behind Tommy to the bunks he admired that ass of his. Just before Tommy crawled in to their bunk he turned and winked at Adam and Adam had to hold a laugh back. That was why he loved Tommy so fucking much.

 

 

A week had gone by and they were all getting ready for the last concert of the tour. Sutan had just put on the last bit of make-up and had wandered down the hall to see if the dancers wanted help with their make-up. Adam was in the progress of putting on his stage outfit, while Tommy was fumbling with Adam’s make-up at the mirror and aimless walking around in the room.

“Baby, could you please sit down?” Adam smiled at Tommy, while he was closing his pants. “You are driving me a little crazy.”

“Sorry.” Tommy responded as he sat down on the chair next to the mirror. “I’m just so impatient to get this concert over and done so we can go home.” Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Please don’t tell our fans that.”

“Ha! Why not? I actually think they would go crazy over it.” Tommy stated with a smirk.

“You think?”

“Yeah, they would think it’s cute that we want to go home to our kids.”

“Well, it actually is kind of cute.” Adam moved so that he was standing in front of the chair. “I like that our kids have made you into a softy.” He leaned down and kissed Tommy.

“They helped, but you ruined me a long time before they entered our life, remember?” Tommy reminded Adam as the kiss broke. Adam laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Come on Glitterbaby, we have a show to do.” He pulled Tommy of the chair and dragged him along, out of the dressing room and towards the backstage area.

 

They were all on stage after the encore and the band was getting ready to walk of stage when Adam began speaking.  
“Before we end this show I want to thank you all for coming. It has been a crazy and amazing tour. You guys rock! Thank you for your support! But as much as I love you guys, I have to kids I need to go home and hug and kiss the life out of right now if I’m not to go insane.” The crowed started laughing and cheering. “Thank you guys, goodnight!” As Adam turned around he winked at Tommy, which made Tommy break into a grin. As they walked of stage Adam grabbed Tommy’s hand a whispered; “You were right, they did go crazy.”


	13. Burned By Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But baby, we’ll have to at some point. We have a world tour coming up. I have to present my music live, otherwise it won’t survive and we wouldn’t have any money to life of.”  
> “I know, but as I said I’m not leaving them again. You can go on tour without me. You don’t need me there. I’ll stay home with the kids while you’ll go on tour. It’ll be fine.” Tommy bend down and kissed Noah’s cheek.  
> “Fine? Are you kidding me Tommy?” Adam sat up in bed, staring at Tommy. Tommy could see that he was getting worked up, maybe even a little angry. “Of cause I need you there!”
> 
> Tommy feels guilty for leaving Veronica and Noah behind while on tour. He never wants to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that it has taken me such a long time writing this chapter. I've had a bit of a writes block after Adam started teasing us with some of the Trespassing songs.. ;o) But I think I'm ready to concentrate on FYE again, and hope to finish this story before May 15. :o) Hope this chapter and the ones to follow has been worth the wait. Let me know if it hasn't. :o)

Okay, he really needed to wake him up now. They had to go if they were to go eat breakfast with their kids at Leila’s house. He just looked so peaceful sleeping. And beautiful, sometimes he still had to wonder how he got this damn lucky. The guy could have every guy he wanted, but he chose him – he wanted him. It made him feel special.   
Tommy moved away from the doorway where he had been standing, watching Adam sleep. He carefully sat down on the bed beside Adam. He touched Adam’s arm and leaned down and kissed him. 

“Babyboy, wake up.” Tommy brushed Adam’s hair out of his face, which made Adam turn his face away. “Adam, wake up.” Tommy tried a little more firm, shaking Adam at the arm.

“Hmm..” Adam was still not opening his eyes, but at least Tommy was getting trough, that showed progress at least. Tommy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll go and eat breakfast with the kids and your mom by myself.” That made Adam open his eyes.

“What?” 

“Good morning to you too.” 

“What did you say about the kids?”

“Breakfast.” Tommy stated, and couldn’t help but laugh a little of Adam’s confused expression. “While you were still asleep you mom and I made arrangements for breakfast. Us, your mom and the kids, at her house.” He explained. “But you have to get up and put some clothes on then, because it’s already eight am.” 

“And you are already up?” 

“Hey, be nice. Beside who was it that wanted to pick them up last night around midnight?” 

“I still think my reason for wanting to hug them tight was a good enough reason.” Tommy laughed and shook his head. He had to stop Adam in the middle of his ramble last night, to convince him that invading his mother’s house in the middle of the night and pull the kids out of bed wasn’t a good idea no matter how much Adam missed them. Making Adam a little pissed. 

“Sure. Get up and get dressed.” Tommy pulled the sheets of Adam.

“Hey!” Adam sat up glaring at Tommy.

“Breakfast. Get up, get dressed and let’s go.” Tommy started to move off the bed, but Adam grabbed his wrist and pulled him down beside him. 

“Thank you” Adam leaned in and kissed him. “And good morning baby.” 

“You’re welcome. Now get up.”

“Okay, I’ll go and take a quick shower and then we can go.” Adam rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

 

 

A half hour later they were getting out of their car, parked in front of Leila’s house. Adam was the first one to get out of the car. He got up to the front door and knocked impatiently. A few seconds after Leila opened the door with Noah on her arm, while Tommy was making his way to the door.

“Hey sweetheart. Come on in.” Leila greeted him with a big smile and a hug. Tommy watched Adam hug her back and give her a kiss on the cheek, already in the process of taking Noah out of her arms. Leila couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey big boy!” Adam hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on his hair. “God, I’ve missed you!” He told the boy as he held him out from his body a little, receiving a skeptic smile as if Noah tried to remember who he was. 

“Hey Leila.” Tommy greeted her as he reached the door, leaning in for a hug.

“Hey, sweetie. I’m so happy to see you guys again. Come on in. I already fixed much of the breakfast already.” 

“Sounds great. Thanks for having us.”

“Of course, you always welcome, you know that. I’ll go check on the beacon and one of you can go and wake up Ronnie. She’s in my bedroom.” Leila turned around and walked out of the hall towards the kitchen. 

Tommy turned around and looked at his son. “Hey body.” He leaned in over Adam’s shoulder, kissing Noah on his cheek. “Daddy missed you, very much.”

“You can take him with you to the kitchen and I’ll go get Ronnie.” Adam offered, but he really didn’t look like he was ready to let go of their son jet.

“it’s okay. I’ll just hug the life out of him later. You go talk to your mom.” Heading out of the hall Tommy could hear Adam talking to Noah on his way to the kitchen, telling him how much he loved him. Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

As he reached the bedroom door he carefully pushed it open. Veronica was lying on her side cuddling her blankets. Her hair was covering most of her face. Tommy sat down on the bed, beside her. He brushed the hair of her face. God, he missed her so much. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Wake up baby girl.” He softly shook her a little. “Baby girl…” Veronica’s eyes started to flutter open. “Morning baby girl, we’re home.” Tommy told her as her eyes focused on him. He touched her cheek softly. 

“Daddy!” She exclaimed, jumping up, throwing her arms around his neck. A laugh of happiness escaped Tommy. It was nice to know she had missed him, just as much.

“Hey, Ronnie. Papa and I are here for breakfast. He is in the kitchen with grandma and Noah. Want to go say hey?” Tommy asked her, smiling.

“Yeah, and me want you to carry me.”

“Deal, I wasn’t planning on letting you go anyway.” Tommy kissed her on the hair and walked in the direction of the kitchen, hugging her tightly.

 

When they reached the kitchen they we’re met by the smell of bacon and eggs. Leila was standing next to the stove and Adam was sitting at the kitchen table with Noah in his lap, telling his mom about the tour. 

“Papa!” Veronica exclaimed and happily reached her arms out towards Adam. Tommy put her down and she ran directly towards Adam.

“Hey princess!” Adam greeted her as he scoped her up into his lap next to Noah. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Me missed you too Papa! And Noah has missed you.” Tommy and Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’ve missed Noah too.” Adam assured her. “Have you been nice to grandma, while we’ve been gone?” 

“Yeah, right grandma?” Veronica turned and looked at Leila with a big smile.

“You sure have sweetheart. I’ve loved having you and Noah living with me.” Leila assured her.

“But now me want to go home with Daddy and Papa. Is that okay grandma?” Leila laughed, while Adam and Tommy shared a look of relief.

“Sure sweetheart, I think your Daddy and Papa want’s you guys to come home very badly.” Leila moved to stand next to Adam, bending down and kissing Veronica’s hair. “But what about we eat breakfast first?”

“Yeah, okay grandma.” Veronica then climbed down from Adam’s lap and up on the chair next to him. “Daddy, come sit next to me.” She looked back at Tommy, who was still standing in the doorway. 

“Sure baby girl.”

 

 

They ended up spending most of the day at Leila’s house. Neil came by about noon to say hallo to Leila and they all ended up going to the park and later on Leila made dinner and invited Danielle over to join them. Tommy had loved to just spend time with his family and couldn’t wait to visit his mom and sister the next day to do the whole thing over again. It had been a really nice and relaxing way to come home from tour. Now they were back at their own house and on their way into the house, both caring a sleeping child. 

“Can’t we put them in our bed tonight?” Tommy asked walking behind Adam up the stairs, caring Noah. 

“Baby, you don’t need to try and persuade me, I was already planning on it.” Tommy let out a soft laugh. 

They entered their bedroom and laid the kids down in the middle of the bed, both already dressed in their PJ’s. Then Adam and Tommy got into theirs and climbed in on either side of the kids. Tommy close to Noah, and Adam close to Veronica. Tommy pulled Noah’s back close to his own chest and started running his fingers over Noah’s hair. 

“God, I’ve missed them so much. I don’t ever want to leave them again.”

“I know how you feel.”

“No Adam, I mean it. I don’t want to leave them again like that. Never.” Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes when he spoke making sure that Adam understood that he meant it seriously. 

“But baby, we’ll have to at some point. We have a world tour coming up. I have to present my music live, otherwise it won’t survive and we wouldn’t have any money to life of.”

“I know, but as I said I’m not leaving them again. You can go on tour without me. You don’t need me there. I’ll stay home with the kids while you’ll go on tour. It’ll be fine.” Tommy bend down and kissed Noah’s cheek.

“Fine? Are you kidding me Tommy?” Adam sat up in bed, staring at Tommy. Tommy could see that he was getting worked up, maybe even a little angry. “Of cause I need you there!”

“Shh! Don’t get mad. You can find another guitar player Adam. There are plenty out there who are just as good as I am, even better. Then you can concentrate fully on the tour because you know that I’ll be here to take care of the kids. They’ll have a dad home.”

Adam stood out of bed and went around to Tommy’s side. Tommy sat up to make space for Adam. Adam sat down in front of Tommy with a sigh. 

“Baby, listen to me okay. Having you on stage with me has nothing to do with your guitar play.” Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. “No, don’t misunderstand me. You’re insanely talented and you know that. And that’s the reason you were hired in the first place, but we moved past that years ago Tommy. Now I need you there, because you’re you.” Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy briefly. “You ground me and we know each other in a way that makes us brilliant on stage together. I’ll fucking miss you if you’re not there! I don’t want to be up there without you, don’t you get that?”

 

They sat there in silence for a bit. Tommy looked at his kids. He felt so guilty for leaving them. He felt like the world’s worst parent. He left his kids to travel around the US living out his dream, but they had been one of his dreams to, and they came first – they were more important. 

“I can’t leave them Adam. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Tommy looked back up at Adam. Adam looked at him and then at the kids. 

“Tommy, don’t you think the thought of leaving them again hurts me too? But what else are we supposed to do? We need to provide for them, and this is the way we both know best, to do just that. I can’t stand the thought of being without them or you for just one day so what the fuck I am going to do with this?” Tommy felt like the last part wasn’t really a question he was supposed to answer; it wasn’t really directed at him. It was more Adam’s way of thinking out load. Tommy leaned in close to Adam and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Adam hugged him back and kissed the side of his head. They sat there for a while before Adam moved away and got out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs. A few seconds later he came back with his computer and got into his own side of the bed. Tommy laid back down and put his arm around Noah.

“What are you looking at?” He asked a few minutes later, when Adam hadn’t said anything.

“A nanny.”

“A nanny? But why? I already told you that I’m not going – I’m going to stay home and take care of Noah and Ronnie, why don’t you get that?” Tommy was frustrated by now. 

“And I told you that I don’t want to be up there without you. I don’t want to leave you or the kids, so there for…” Adam turned the computer around so that Tommy could see what he was looking at. It was a web-page of a nanny service who helped families get in touch with highly qualified nannies that had good recommendations. “…we’re getting a nanny so that I can bring both you and the kids with me around the world.”

“But can we do that? I mean is that good for them?”

“Tommy, they are our kids. Don’t you think we are capable of knowing if our kids are thriving? If this doesn’t work we’ll never do it again, but let us at least try it out?”

Tommy could see the pleading look in Adam’s eyes. Tommy watched the kids in silence for a while. He wanted to do what was right for them, what was right for all of them, right for his family. He needed to be close to them, but he needed to be up on the stage too, to be a good and happy dad. And so did Adam. This was right. It was right for their family and if anybody thought they were doing it wrong then screw them. 

“Alright. Let’s try it out.” Tommy looked at the smile which spread on Adam’s face and he couldn’t help smile too.

“Thank you.” Adam bent down and kissed the top of Veronica’s head. “She is going to love it.” Adam said laughing a little to himself. Tommy smiled at that, because yeah she really would love it. Their kids would become the center of that tour if he knew his friends right.


	14. I Wanna See You, Touch You, One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam started laughing while he pushed Tommy down on the bed and loomed above him. “Oh, baby trust me I know exactly what needs you have.” Adam grinned at Tommy as he started opening Tommy’s pants and pulling them slowly of him along with the shoes and socks and shortly after his shirt. “My plan is to spending this weekend in this bed with you. All weekend!”
> 
>  
> 
> Adam and Tommy go of on a weekend without their kids. Their plan is to spend all weekend in bed, but apparently their not all alone. ;o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't finished this fanfic a long time ago. If anyone of you are still reading this story I owe you big time!

As Adam entered their bedroom Tommy was standing at the dresser putting away the laundry. Adam got hit by a feeling of love and lust in the pit of his stomach the moment his eyes focused on Tommy.

He slowly made his way up behind him and kissed his neck gently as he was running his hands up Tommy's chest. "Hey baby." He whispered sweetly in his ear. A smile spread at Tommy's face and he slowly turned in Adam's arms and started kissing him. Adam returned the kiss and instantly tried to deepen it. The moment their tongues meet Veronica came running through the door.

"Daddy, daddy! Noah has crawled out of his bed and is making a mess in my room. He doesn't want to get out even though I asked him nicely." Tommy and Adam couldn't help laugh a little of her choice of words.

"Well, we better go find him then before he makes an even bigger mess."; Tommy answered while moving out of Adam's arms and towards Veronica. He briefly looked back at Adam before stepping out in the hallway. “I think it is time to find a new bed for Noah by the way.” He winked and then disappeared down the hallway. Moments later Adam could hear Tommy talking to Noah.

“Buddy, what are you doing in here? You’re supposed to be in your crib.” Tommy must have lifted Noah up from the floor because the next thing Adam heard was Tommy telling Noah that it was obviously time for a new diaper.

Adam sighed and started getting ready for the day. He loved his children, but sometimes he really missed having Tommy to himself. He felt like it was ages ago that they had any time to themselves. Most nights when the kids where in their beds they used the next hour getting some kind of structure back in their home and then they both collapsed on the couch watching TV, or in their bed.

He missed being in bed with Tommy, lying in each other’s arms, talking about their day. Sharing lacy kisses and feeling relaxed. He didn’t want to be one of those kinds of couples who never talks, because their whole life is about being parents. Not that they were close to being there yet, but he feared they would end up their someday.

“Oh, my god I need a break!” Tommy said laughing as he came back into the bedroom. “It feels like Noah hit some kind of breaking point when he turned one year. I feel like the last three months he just seems to develop faster than my mind can comprehend.”

“Yeah, it’s like he feels like he has to see it all and try it all at once.” Adam agreed. “It might have been good timing that the tour ended two months ago otherwise I think he might have turned even his uncle Terrance crazy.” Tommy giggled, and Adam knew that he was thinking back at some of the times on tour too, when Noah had followed Terrance around in the bus calling out ‘Ternc’, which to Tommy’s and Adam’s disappointment had been Noah’s first word.

“Yeah, and maybe it’s better too that he turns our house upside down than the tour bus.” Tommy agreed. “But fuck I would love a little break from it all.”

Adam started to form an idea in his head. “Maybe we could have that. I was thinking about it just before you walked back in.” Adam went over to the bed to sit down beside Tommy. “Maybe we could get someone to watch the kids for a weekend and then just spend time together, just me and you?”

“It sounds fucking awesome, but who and when?”

“I don’t know… Maybe next weekend? I have some interviews to finish over the next couple of days and then my calendar is free for a couple of weeks. So maybe it would be great timing to get away together, then when we come back home we can have two whole weeks with the kids just having fun and being a normal family.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tommy agreed. “But do we know someone who can take the kids next weekend? I know that my mom is watching Lisa’s girls and I don’t want her to have to take care of all four of them at once that would be cruel.” Tommy stated, giggling at the thought.

“Shit no, your mom would lose her mind.” Adam said laughing. “My mom is out of town next weekend with some of her friends, but maybe I can get Neil to take them?”

“Neil? Really, you think he would want to look after them after spending several of months cramped up in a bus with us?” Tommy raised a brow while looking at Adam skeptical.

“Might be. I can ask at least.”

 

 

 

 

“Neil, pleeeace?! You can babysit in our house. It’s just from Friday night to Sunday afternoon.” Adam was at the begging stage in convincing Neil. He knew he was pathetic and that he wouldn’t get a rest from Neil’s sarcastic comments about it for a while, but he didn’t care at this point.

“You do know that you sound like a girl doing this right?”

“Neil, come on – help me out here. I need to get late okay! It is not easy with to toddlers in the house!”

“Ew Adam, why do you do these things to me?!”

“I’ll keep telling you about all my sex activities if you don’t say yes!”

“You wouldn’t?!”

“Oh, you know I will!” There was silence for a little while and then Neil finally bugged under for the pressure of having to hear about how his big brother bend one of his best friends over the kitchen table and fucked him.

“Okay okay, I’ll do it!”

“Thank you! I loooove you!”

“Shut up asshole! When do I have to be there Friday?”

“5 pm.”

“Deal. See you Friday.”

“See you Neil and thanks – I owe you one.”

“It’s fine – I can’t help love those monsters anyway, it must be Tommy’s influence on them that make them so loveable.”

“Bye Neil.” That last thing Adam heard before hanging up was Neil laughing.

 

 

 

Friday came around and Adam was more than ready to get away for the weekend with Tommy. Adam was about to finish packing when the doorbell rang. The next thing he heard was Tommy moving around downstairs, on his way to open the door.

Tommy and Neil entered the living room just as Adam came down the stairs, but he didn’t get a chance to say hallo to Neil before Veronica and Noah was both hanging at Neil’s legs.

“UNCLE NEIL!” Veronica exclaimed happily.

“Hey princess!” Neil greeted her as he bend down and gave her a hug and then turned to Noah. “Hey superman! Can I get a hug?” Noah smiled happily and put his arms around Neil’s neck.

Veronica noticed that Adam had entered the living room too and ran towards him with her arms open. Adam bended down and picked her up. “Papa, uncle Neil is here!” Adam couldn’t help but laugh. He loved that his kids was so happy to see their uncle.

“I can see that.” Adam went over to Neil, giving him a hug. “Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good, can’t wait to spend the weekend with my monsters.” Neil asked, blinking at Noah who he had on his arm.

“Thanks man for doing this.” Tommy said.

“No problem. Now get your things together and get out, so that I can get to messing up your kids.” Both Adam and Tommy laughed.

“Don’t mess them up to bad okay, we are the ones who have to be with them every day” Tommy begged.

“I know” Neil responded with mock laughter in his voice.

“Forget it Babe, everything we say from now on will just make it worse.” Adam said laughing.

 

After a lot of hugs and kisses, Adam and Tommy was finally out of the door and in the car.

“Ready for some alone time?” Adam asked looking at Tommy with a big smile on his face.

“Fuck yeah! Get out of here before the kids starts missing us!” Adam and Tommy burst out laughing at the same time.

“I can really feel the love for your kids.” Adam said laughing, while driving away from their house. Tommy blinked at him and rested his hand at Adam’s thigh. Adam smiled at him and then turned his attention to the road.

 

 

 

The hotel that Adam had picked put for their weekend away, was just an hour from home in the edge of L.A. He had wanted to be out of Hollywood, but not further away than they could return home quickly if needed. He also didn’t want to be spend most of his weekend away with Tommy, driving.

When they were in the elevator on their way up to their room Adam leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss to the side of his head.

“What was that for?” Tommy asked smiling up at him.

“Just, for being you.”

“Sappy.” Tommy joked, pulling one of his crocked smiles that Adam had loved him for back when they were just friends.

“Hey! You love when I’m being sappy.” Adam said as they got out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

Tommy took his hand and pulled him towards their room door faster. “I love it more when you are dirty.” He answered while using the keycard. Adam followed him into the room laughing, but was silenced by Tommy’s lips on his as soon as the door closed behind them. At first Adam was surprised, but he got into the program fast kissing Tommy breathless while backing him slowly towards the bed. Tommy’s fingers was all over Adam’s body trying to rip his clothes of as fast as possible.

“Wow! Baby slow down. Why the hurry?” Adam said while pushing Tommy in a sitting position on the bed.

“It’s been a week Adam! A week! You know, like seven days! I have needs you know?!”

Adam started laughing while he pushed Tommy down on the bed and loomed above him. “Oh, baby trust me I know exactly what needs you have.” Adam grinned at Tommy as he started opening Tommy’s pants and pulling them slowly of him along with the shoes and socks and shortly after his shirt. “My plan is to spending this weekend in this bed with you. All weekend!”

Tommy grinned up at him and then pulled him down for a long and filthy kiss. “Your dirty mind intrigues me.”

 

 

 

 

 

After two rounds of what would not be described as mind blowing sex or slow lovemaking, but just ordinary we-need-to-get-of sex, they were both lying on their backs panting. Tommy was the first to move. He rolled on his side and fitted himself at Adam’s side.

“Wow, you really do know what needs I have.” Tommy sais smirking. Adam slapped him on his thigh.

“Well, I should damn well know my lovers needs after many years of making him come screaming my name.”

“I do so not scream your name when I come.” Tommy responded smacking Adam at the ass.

“You used too.” Adam said grinning. “Now you almost hold your breath while coming.”

“Well, I just don’t want our kids to wake up from the sound of their daddy screaming out their papa’s name in a blissful orgasm. Sorry.”

“I get that, but I swear someday your head will explode while trying to hold all those beautiful sounds in.” Adam was at the edge of a laughing fit when he saw the look on Tommy’s face and the red color in his cheeks.

“Will not! I don’t make that much sound. By the way; who are you to talk anyway?”

“Baby..” Adam switched position so that he was looming over Tommy. “…I love every single sound that you make. I love it when I kiss you like this…” Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy rough and dirty, pulling a moan out of Tommy. “… You moan like that. And when I kiss you here…” Adam kissed Tommy’s collar bone and ran his tongue alongside the bone, biting down at Tommy’s shoulder. “…and bite you like that, you moan so deep in your throat, but the sound I like the most, beside when you scream my name is the sound you make when I do this.” Adam pinched Tommy’s nipple and then soothed the skin with his tongue, making Tommy whimper and curve his body. Tommy had been gripping the sheets all along, but now one hand was gripping Adam’s left arm and the other was tangled in Adam’s hair pulling him down for a hot, but loving kiss.

 

Tommy’s tongue was asking for entrance and Adam gave it. The kiss made Adam feel more alive than he had felt in weeks. In was all Tommy’s love and pure desire. Adam pulled away from the kiss and started rooming his hands and his mouth down Tommy’s entire body. He sucked a mark on his neck and teased his nipples with both his teeth and his tongue. All along pulling the most amazing sounds out of Tommy that he hadn’t heard in full force since the become parents. When Adam reached his dick and let his tongue slip around the head of it Tommy was almost screaming in pleasure.

Tommy suddenly pulled hard at Adam’s hair making him look up to meet Tommy’s eyes. They were almost black with desire. Tommy pulled him up at his hair kissing him hot and sweet. “Make love to me please. Slow and perfect.” Adam smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He reached for the lube at the night stand and slick himself up. He started entering Tommy slowly while kissing him. When he was all the way in, he bit down on Tommy’s lip and then soothed it with his tongue while starting up a slow rhythm.

“Oh yes. Slow like that.” Tommy panted. Adam knew just how to make Tommy scream his name and he knew that Tommy had surrendered to the fact that they were in a hotel and he could scream as loud as he wanted. As Adam increased the pace, hitting Tommy’s spot every time he drew back, he could feel Tommy clenching up and knew that he wasn’t far from an orgasm. The moment Tommy came screaming Adam’s name, Adam came too. Few seconds after Adam heard someone talk. “…I’m so sorry, really sorry, sorry, sorr…” Adam saw the flushed face of the maid as the door slam shut and the last sorry was cut off.

“Was that...?” Tommy trailed of. Adam looked at him and saw the same shook in Tommy’s eyes as he was sure his own was showing. Adam slipped down beside Tommy, hiding his face behind his eyes as he mumbled his response.

“The maid? Yeah..”

“Holy shit..” Tommy didn’t finish his sentence because in the same moment Adam started laughing hard beside him. “You are laughing?” Tommy asked in surprise. Adam took in a breath to calm himself down.

“Think about it baby; we were so busy to get in each other’s pants that we forgot to look the door in a hotel, but at home we lock the door even if we just sleep naked in each other’s arms.” Tommy couldn’t help laugh too.

“Maybe we should just learn to relax a bit more. I mean if I have to choose I’ll rather have my kids find me naked in bed with you than a maid in a hotel.” That send both of them into a laughing fit.


	15. Just Remember You're not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nothing!!” Adam yelled, but in the exact same moment his voice cracked and he sat down at the kitchen table, hiding away his face in his hands again. This time though he was crying. Tommy took one big step and then put his arms around him holding him close.  
> “Please tell me.”   
> “I… I can’t… It’s just…” Adam stammered between tears.
> 
>  
> 
> Adam has a tough time dealing with some thing and Tommy gets really worried when it starts effecting their family.

Tommy was waiting for Adam to help Veronica out of the car. He couldn’t rap his head around the fact that their oldest was starting in pre-school already. He felt old all the sudden. 

“Daddy, you ready?” Veronica was standing beside him, looking up at him, her hand in Adam’s.

“Yeah, princess. Let’s go meat you teacher and your new friends.” He took Veronica’s other hand in his and they walked like that all the way to her classroom. The first day, the parents were to be there all day and of cause Adam had made sure to clear their schedule so that both of them could be there. 

 

The first day was short. It was just so that the kids could meet their teacher, their classmates and so that the parents could meet each other. On the drive home Adam was driving, and Tommy was turned around in his seat listing to Veronica telling about all the new friends she had already made.

“… and then there is Marie. She also is almost four and has a little brother to just like me, hers is just a girl.” Tommy and Adam both laughed.

“Sweetheart if it’s a girl it’s not her little brother, it’s her little sister.” Tommy explained.

“Oh..” Veronica said, while wrinkling her forehead, processing the new information. 

“So I guess that now when you have made all those friends, you don’t mind coming again tomorrow and the next day?” Tommy asked.

“No daddy. I want to come and play with them every day!” Veronica exclaimed.

“That’s good princess, but in the weekends you will be at home with papa, Noah and I.”

“I knoooow.” Veronica said giggling. “You’re being silly daddy.”

“Yeah, daddy. You are being silly.” Adam agreed smiling at Tommy. Tommy turned around and looked at him. 

“As if I’m the only one freaking about the fact, that our girl is starting pre-school.”

“I give you that, but I’m giving a rock star attitude about it.”

“Yeah, and freaking out like a mamma’s boy inside.” Tommy accused.

“Shut up” Adam said laughing, slapping Tommy’s thigh.

“Watch your mouth, there’s a child in the car.”

“That has never stopped you.”

“True, but you are supposed to be one that behaves.”

“Says who?”

“Me, your mom… Everybody?” Tommy was smirking.

“You’re crazy. I still love you though.”

“Damn right you do!”

 

 

The next couple of weeks went by and Veronica was still happy to go to pre-school every morning. She loved her friends and Adam and Tommy both agreed that she had benefited of the fact that she wasn’t home with only her brother as a playmate.

Adam dropped her of most mornings on his way to meetings with his management. The planning for the next tour had begun. Tommy spent his days with Noah, at home or at the park. Some days he visited his mother or Leila. The days ran it’s rhythms and things were just fine.

Until one day Tommy started noticing some changes in Adam’s behavior. It started about a month in to the tour planning. Tommy figured that something wasn’t going the way Adam wanted it to go. He was so stubborn sometimes, but he was also brilliant and in Tommy’s opinion Adam had every right to want things a specific way and what Tommy didn’t get was why the management still fought Adam on it. He himself had learned to just let it go years ago. 

One evening when they were sat at the table eating dinner, Tommy got really worried. Noah was not behaving in his best way. He didn’t want to sit at the table and food was going everywhere else than into his mouth. Tommy had tried to make him sit still several times, but it only lasted for a short while.   
When some of Noah’s food when flying to the floor, for the fifth time, Adam exploded.

“That’s it! You know what Noah? If you don’t want to eat your dinner that’s fine with me, but then I don’t want to look at you.” Adam rose from his place opposite Noah, picked him of his chair and walked with Noah hanging from one arm and the chair in the other, into the kitchen placing the boy there and returning to the dining table.

Tommy sat there staring at him in shook. Normally he was the one to put the kids in their place and Adam was the forgiving one. Furthermore, what Adam just did was not something they practiced at all.

“What the hell was that?” Tommy asked, voice a little high.

“I don’t want to look at him throwing his food onto the floor. If that’s what he wants to do, then he can do it where nobody can see it.”

“Excuse me what?” Tommy was getting angry, and also worried because this was not typical behavior for Adam at all.

“You heard me, don’t play dumb.”

“Babygirl are you finished with your food?” Tommy asked Veronica looking at her with a smile.

“Yes.” She answered in a low voice, obviously afraid to upset her papa further. 

“Then I think we should go find Noah and go up to your room and find something to play with.”

Tommy got up and got a crying Noah out of his chair in the kitchen. Veronica followed him to her room and Tommy got them both going with some toys. When he returned to the living room Adam was sitting with his head in his hands all quite.

“Adam, what is going on?” Tommy asked as he pulled a chair out beside Adam and sat down.

“Nothing.” Adam answered still with his head in his hands.

“Please look at me.” Adam did after a couple of seconds. “I know you not okay, what just happened with Noah is not the way you treat our kids. Something is bordering you and I know it has for weeks now. Why aren’t you telling me about it?”

“Because it’s nothing. I’m sorry that I exploded before. It has nothing to do with Noah and I shouldn’t have reacted like I did.” Adam got up from his chair and started clearing the table. Tommy took some plates of the table too and followed him to the kitchen.

“You’re lying to me. Adam I have known you for almost ten years remember? I can see it in your eyes when something is wrong. Is it about the tour?”

“No, like I said it’s nothing.” Adam’s voice got a little higher in the end.

“For fuck sake, talk to me!” Tommy raised his voice as he stepped in front of Adam blocking his way out of the kitchen.

“Tommy, please just… please don’t…” 

“I’m not moving until you tell me what the fuck has you yelling at our kid like that and hiding from me.” Tommy’s voice was still raised.

“It’s nothing!!” Adam yelled, but in the exact same moment his voice cracked and he sat down at the kitchen table, hiding away his face in his hands again. This time though he was crying. Tommy took one big step and then put his arms around him holding him close.

“Please tell me.” 

“I… I can’t… It’s just…” Adam stammered between tears.

“Look at me please.” Adam did. “Whatever this is, I need to know too, so that we can find some kind of solution.”

“It’s not work. It’s about us, about our family…” Adam trailed of. Tommy was getting really scared now. “For the past week when I have dropped Ronnie of at pre-school there have been paps all over the place.”

“What? Why?”

“Because… Because, some religious people have made it their duty to stand outside the fence with signs.”

“Wait what? With what kind of signs?” Tommy had a really bad feeling about this, and he had a feeling he already knew what was on those signs.

“It’s signs about homosexuality being a sin and..” Adam put his head in his hands for a second before he continued. “…and about that we don’t have the right to be parents. That we are ruining innocent children with our lifestyle..” 

“Those fucking bastards! It’s not you and me who is wrong and not us who ruin our children, it’s fucking them!” Tommy was furious. This was really too much of what he was willing to put up with. He knew there were people out there, who wasn’t happy of the love that he shared with Adam, but going as far as saying that he didn’t have the right to be a father to his kids. That was just too much! “Why the fuck haven’t you told me this before?” 

“I didn’t want to upset you. I thought that they would give up if I just ignored them, but then the paps showed up and they got a reason to stick around then. I can’t stand it any longer. Yesterday Ronnie asked me why people was yelling bad things at us. She knows its bad Tommy, she gets it.”

Tommy hugged him tight. “It’s going to be okay. I’d just wished that you would have told me. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone. Those people are maniacs and the paps just love a good show.”

“It’s crazy…”

“We will figure it out..”

 

The day after, they held Veronica home from pre-school. They had decided to talk to the management about it, to see if they could help them find a solution. Tommy also called his mother. He needed to talk to someone that believed in both God and love in all forms.

“Honey, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry that this happened to you. It’s not fair and I assure you that what they preach has nothing to do with God.”

“I just don’t know what to do. I am so angry and afraid too. I don’t want this to affect Ronnie, but I can’t just ignore it either. It’s too much mom. I’m a good father and so is Adam. We do good with our kids. They don’t have the right to do this to our family.”

“No they haven’t and I don’t think you should just let this slip. You and Adam need to stand up for your family, for your kids. You need to set an example for Ronnie and Noah.” 

At that moment Adam walked into the living room after talking to his management. He was smiling, which made Tommy smile too.

“Mom, Adam just got off the phone with his management I need to hear what they said.”

“Okay honey, keep me posted okay?”

“Will do mom.”

“Love you Tommy.”

“Love you too, buy”

“Buy sweetheart.”

 

Tommy put down his phone and looked at Adam. “What did they say?”

“They will call the police and see if there is something that can be done that way around to get them removed and then we are going to make an interview about this.” 

“What is that going to solve?”

“Hopefully, if we make an interview about this the paps will lose interest.”

“Oh… Let’s hope so...” Tommy got up and put his arms around Adam. 

“We are going to get through this.”

“Together we stand.”

“Baby, did you just quote a song from the eighties?” Adam asked giggling.

“Shut up.” Tommy said, giggling as well.

“I love you”

“Love you too.” Tommy reached up and kissed Adam. 

 

 

A week after the interview was done and already out on the streets for everyone to see. Adam’s management worked fast, Tommy realized. A couple of days later the paps lost interest as predicted. When one had got the interview there was apparently no reason to hang around anymore.

The people starting this riot however, were still around. Not as many as at the beginning and not every day, but they stood their ground. The police couldn’t do anything about it because they hadn’t threatened Adam or his family. Tommy didn’t agree.

Adam and he started dropping Veronica of together. They had decided to stand together as a family all the way. One day when they had said goodbye to Veronica and was on their way to the car, one of the people started yelling at them.

“You are an infamy for families everywhere! You raise kids in sin!”

 

Something in Tommy snapped and in two steps he was crossing the road and was all up in the guy’s face.

“You listen to me you son of a bitch and you listen well. I’m not the one in the wrong here. I was raised by catholic parents. I may not believe in God, but I believe in something that I was taught too in my upbringing; love! I love this man!” Tommy turned around and pointed in the direction of Adam who was still standing beside the car. “I love him so much it hurts. I can’t believe that I’m so fucking lucky that I get to share my life with this man that I get to wake up beside him every morning.” Now Tommy had the attention of every person around him. “Even though I love this man that much, I love someone even more than him. I love my four year old daughter and my two year old son more than life itself. I love every smile, every laugh, and every kiss that I get from them. I’m okay with the fact that I haven’t slept through a night in four years because I have to scare away monsters in the dark, hold them when they wake up crying, share my bed with them when they are sick or scared. I’m okay with everything that I have to sacrifice while trying to give them everything. I would gladly give my life for my kids and Adam, if it meant keeping them safe. What I’m not okay with though is the fact that bastards like you hurt the love of my life, because you call him an unfit father, only do to the fact that he loves me and not a woman and I’m so not okay with the fact that you stand here scaring my four year old child, because you; in her words; yell mean things at her and her papa. I’m not okay with the fact that you make Adam and my child feel like they are the ones in the wrong here! So do me the fucking favor of finding something more productive to past your time with instead of hurting my family!” with that Tommy turned around and walked towards Adam. 

Tommy stepped around the car and got in to the passenger seat and Adam got in behind the weal. 

“Wow.. Tommy that was.. Wow..” Adam sat there staring at Tommy in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I just snapped. I don’t want to make anything worse for us, but I couldn’t just stand there and say nothing.”

“Tommy, baby! Look out the window.” Adam was pointing in the direction Tommy had just returned from. Tommy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They were leaving. 

“Wow..”

“My words exactly..” Adam said laughing. “And baby..” Adam turned around in his seat looking Tommy in the eyes. “…I love you too, and no matter what happens I promise to let you know from now on.”

“Good. Remember we have a family you and I. You are never alone.” Tommy leaned forward and kissed Adam.


	16. It's All About The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me get this straight. You asked me for ice cream twenty minutes ago, and when I said no you went straight down to ask papa instead?” Fuck, Adam thought. He hadn’t even considered that Tommy might had said no. He had just seen the opportunity to spend some quality time with his kids.  
> “Yes.” Veronica didn’t seem to feel any regret, which Adam could see, really pissed Tommy of.
> 
>  
> 
> Adam har a hard time dealing with the fact that Veronica is growing up, which create some problems between him and Tommy.

Adam was standing in the backyard watching Veronica play with Riff and the Pittman children when his dad came to stand beside him. 

“I know what you’re thinking. You are wondering how it all got by so fast. How it can be that your oldest kid is already turning five, but trust me; its worse when you are wondering how your kid is almost forty.” Ebber said, giving him a reassuring pad on the shoulder.

“Thanks for reminding me dad.” Adam said, laughing.

“No problem.” Ebber winked at him and walked away. The next person to come up to Adam was Tommy. He came from behind letting his arms slip around Adam’s waist.

“What you thinking about?”

“How old I am thanks to my dad.” Tommy laughed. “Before that I was wondering what the hell happened to our baby girl.”

“I know… Five… I don’t get it.” Adam and Tommy both got to laugh, because in that exact moment Veronica ran straight into her uncle Neil, hugging his legs and trying to make him pick her up. “At least that hasn’t changed.” Adam pointed out.

“And neither has that.” Tommy pointed in the direction of the pool where Terrance was playing with Noah. “Noah still has him wrapped around his finger.”

“We are lucky. We have the greatest family ever.”

“Yes we do.” 

 

A couple of hours later Tommy and Adam had said their goodbyes to the last of Veronica’s birthday guest and was cleaning up after the party, both children a sleep in their beds.

“How the hell does a five year old girls birthday party, turn into such a mess?!” Tommy groaned as he went around the table stuffing trash into a bag. 

“I have no idea…” Adam trailed of as he came back from the house where he had put away Veronica’s gifts. “but at least she had a great time!”

“Yeah, she did and so did everybody else.” Tommy said. He put down the bag and went around the table, slipping his arms around Adam’s waist. “I love you.” Adam looked at him and smiled.

“How the hell did I get this lucky?”

“Monte.”

“Monte?..” Adam raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, if he hadn’t told you I had talented back when I auditioned we wouldn’t be here today.”

“Remind me to send him a thank you note someday.” Adam said laughing.

 

Later that night Tommy woke up to his children in his bed. Adam was awake, watching the kids sleep.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked confused.

“Nothing, just wanted them close tonight.”

“So you curried them out of bed, just to be close to them?” Tommy asked obviously confused.

“Yeah..” Adam trailed of, running his fingers through Veronica’s hair.

“You’re crazy.” Tommy chuckled as he lay down again, tucking Noah against his chest. 

 

 

Adam slowly started to change his way of handling their kids over the next couple of weeks. Especially Veronica. It wasn’t something that he himself noticed. Tommy had always been the stricter one, but things were getting a little out of hand for Adam. Veronica and Noah had him wrapped around their finger. Almost everything they asked for they got. Veronica was using that for her own advantage big time. 

 

A later afternoon Veronica had asked if she could get ice cream, Tommy had said no because there was only one hour to dinnertime. She had argued with him, but he stood his ground. Twenty minutes later when Tommy had come downstairs after putting away toys in Noah’s room, he found both kids with a bowl of ice cream watching a movie.

“What is going on here?” Tommy asked irritated.

“We are watching a movie with papa.” Veronica said triumphantly. Adam looked at Tommy and he could se that he was at the edge of exploding right then and there. 

“Let me get this straight. You asked me for ice cream twenty minutes ago, and when I said no you went straight down to ask papa instead?” Fuck, Adam thought. He hadn’t even considered that Tommy might had said no. He had just seen the opportunity to spend some quality time with his kids.

“Yes.” Veronica didn’t seem to feel any regret, which Adam could see, really pissed Tommy of.

“You know what young lady? When I or papa say no, it means no. You don’t go and ask the other for the same thing then.”

“But I wanted ice cream.”

“I don’t care. I said no and that’s it.” Tommy took the bowl from both Veronica and Noah carrying them into the kitchen under high protest from the kids. Adam got up and followed him into the kitchen too. 

“Was that really necessary?” Tommy turned around at the question starring at Adam in disbelief. 

“I said no Adam.” 

“I didn’t know that. Noah didn’t know that.”

“I don’t care shit about that okay?! She knows that everything she asks of you, she gets.”

“That’s not true.” Adam knew deep down that maybe Tommy had a point.

“Yes it is. The last week or two, everything she asks she gets and Noah too for that matter. We used to talk about this kind of things, what the fuck happened to that?”

“Relax it’s just ice cream.” Adam tried to came Tommy down, he didn’t want to fight about this. 

“It’s not about the fucking ice cream Adam. It’s about the fact that you didn’t even stop to think that it was near dinnertime and the changes that I had already said no was there.”

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t think I’ll give you that.”

“Adam, when are we going to be back on the same page here? I feel like I’m the bad guy all the time to our kids. That I’m the only one saying no to them.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No Adam it’s really not. When have you said no to them in the last couple of weeks?” Adam was quite for a while. He could see now that Tommy was right. “You see? I’m the one saying no all the time, why is that?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” Tommy got closer to Adam touching his arm.

“It’s just what?” 

“You’ll think that I’m being ridiculous…”

“Try me.”

“It’s just that I’m old…” Tommy started laughing.

“You kept from saying no to our kids because you are feeling old.” Adam couldn’t help smile. He could hear how stupid it sounded.

“No it’s just that, at the night of Ronnie’s birthday party, the night when I brought the kids to our bed?..” Tommy nodded. “I was lying awake thinking of how fast our kids are growing up. Our babygirl is five years old. I feel like time is just slipping away.”

“Adam she’s only five.”

“I know but I feel like I blinked at then she was four years older than before.”

“I know the feeling…” Tommy said, pulling him and Adam towards the kitchen chairs. When Adam had say down, Tommy placed himself in his lap. “But you can’t just peel of all the hard stuff, because you feel like she is growing up to fast.”

Adam was leaning his head against Tommy’s chest. “I know, and I’m sorry I let you handle all the hard stuff by yourself. I didn’t realize I was doing that. I just wanted to have some good times with her.”

“It’s okay, I know.”

“Sorry” Adam leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss. “Now I think it is time for me to talk to Ronnie about this ice cream situation so that she knows I’m on your side.” Adam said smiling.

“Thanks.” Tommy got up and so did Adam. When he was a about to walk out of the kitchen to go talk to Veronica, Tommy grabbed his hand and pulled him closer again.  
“By the way rock star. No matter how old we get, I still find you hot.” Tommy then kissed him and gave him a slap in the ass. Adam couldn’t help laugh. He kissed Tommy’s cheek and then turned to leave the kitchen. 

 

In the living room Veronica and Noah was still watching the movie.

“Ronnie, I need to talk to you.” Adam said as he sat down beside her, pausing the movie. “Did you ask daddu for ice cream before you came and asked me?”

Veronica was looking down at her hands. “Yes.” She mumbled. 

“Ronnie, you know that’s not okay. When daddy says no, you don’t come ask me instead. A no is a no.”

“But papa…”

“No Ronnie, there is no but here. You knew that what you did was not okay. You’re a smart girl and you know the rules of this house. I don’t like it when you hurt daddy like that, it’s not nice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Good, then let’s make a deal princess. In the future when daddy or I say no it’s a no okay?”

“Yes papa.” 

“Good.” Adam leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Now, I think that you should go into the kitchen and give daddy an apology. Veronica got of the couch and when into the kitchen. Adam could hear that she and Tommy were talking. He felt proud of his little girl. It might be that she had done something wrong, but at least she didn’t protest when asked to apologies. 

 

Later that night he and Tommy was laying in their bed talking. 

“I’m glad to have you back rock star.” Tommy said smiling while he ran his hand down Adam’s chest.

“I’m sorry for not being a good parent.”

“Hey, who said you weren’t a good parent? I didn’t”

“I know, but I left you to do the hard stuff. I just didn’t want to spend the time I have with the kids auguring with them. I feel like they are growing up faster than I’m ready for. I feel like I spend more time boosting my career than I spend with my kids. “

“Adam that’s bullshit and you know it.” Tommy hovered above Adam by now. “You’re a great father. Yes you have to go to meetings with the management now and then, especially in the periods of time when you have to promote a new album or plan and new tour. Yes you have to be at the recording studio in periods of time and yes we take our kids with us on tour, but we are fucking good parents.” Tommy leaned down and kissed him. “It might be that I’m spending more time with the kids in those periods too, but you know what? That doesn’t mean that our kids don’t get to spend time with you. Different from other parents you are really busy from time to time, but on the other hand you also have long periods when you can just be with your family. Where it’s just you, me and the kids. Where we spend all our time taking care of them.”

Adam smiled at Tommy, running his fingers through his blond hair. Then he leaned up and gave him a hot, dirty and sweet kiss all rolled into one. 

“Really, tomorrow you have to remind me to send that thank you note to Monte.” Tommy grinned at Adam and then leaned down to return the kiss with one more hot and dirty. In no time Adam had Tommy under him, kissing him breathless.


	17. So Imperfectly What You Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the rehearsal Tommy managed to keep his head in the game. He didn’t play great, but it was good enough. Saying their goodbyes to everybody Adam and he got in the car, ready to drive home to their kids.  
> “Baby, what is going on in that head of yours?” Adam asked after driving in silence for twenty minutes.  
> “I just had a sucky morning with Noah, that’s all.” Tommy explained.
> 
>  
> 
> Tommy has a hard time coping with being a good father, musician and boyfriend at the same time.

Tommy was stressed out. Adam released a new album one month ago and since then they had rehearsed with the band almost every day, going out to gigs and various TV shows. In one week they started the real promo tour which included Adam and Tommy on the road with their kids and the nanny for about one month. At the same time, Noah was turned three years old and was in that age where nothing his parents did was ever right. Most mornings he went into a screaming fit when they tried to put him in some close. He didn’t want to eat breakfast, or dinner. Tommy had the suspicion that he was not only being a typical toddler, but also reacted on the fact that he spend a lot of time with his nanny and not with his parents. 

 

Tommy was sitting at the floor in Noah’s room trying to get him to put on his clothes without a screaming fit. They had to get ready soon so that they could get to rehearsal in time.

“Noah please come over to daddy so we can put your clothes on.”

“NO!” 

“Noah, I don’t want to fight with you about this.” Tommy got up, which meant that Noah set of running out of his room and into the hall.

“NOAH!” Tommy yelled. Noah didn’t get that fare, because Adam was on his way up the stairs at the time Noah tried to get down. Tommy came into the hall as Adam picked up a kicking and screaming Noah.

“Hey little monster. Why are you dressed yet?”

“Me don’t want to.” Noah explained as he was calming down a bit, but still trying to get out of Adam’s arms.

“Noah, you have to.” Adam explained while he walked towards Tommy who was standing with Noah’s clothes in his hands.

“NO!”

“Noah, papa is going to help you get your clothes on, while daddy goes down to help Ronnie find some breakfast.” Adam explained the boy, as he smiled at Tommy.  
“Thank you” Tommy returned the smile.

 

When Tommy got downstairs he could hear Noah screaming at Adam, but he couldn’t hear Adam so he figured that Adam had just made the choice of fighting Noah in silence. 

“Hey babygirl. You have already found some breakfast I see.” Tommy greeted Veronica as he entered the kitchen.

“Papa found something for me, and then he got upstairs to help you he said. Why is Noah screaming like that?”

“He doesn’t want to get dressed.”

“Oh…”

“And I think he maybe misses me and papa a bit too.” Tommy explained.

“So do I…” Veronica almost whispered. That heart Tommy’s heart more than anything.

“Babygirl, I’m sorry we are not around as much right now.” Tommy sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“It’s okay daddy. I see you every day and I know that we are will spend time together soon.” She assured him smiling. Tommy kissed his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too daddy.” Veronica gave him one of his brightest smiles, which made Tommy feel just an inch better about it all. 

 

 

Two hours later they were at rehearsal and nothing was going right for Tommy. He fucked up almost in every song. It felt like he was apologizing more than he was actually playing right. 

“I think it’s time for a break.” Adam announced. Tommy put down his guitar and got out to the bathroom. He stood there a while looking at his own reflection. He looked about as tired and stressed out as he felt. He turned the cold water on and splashed some on his face, drying it of in his t-shirt. Okay Ratliff pull yourself together. You can do this shit in your sleep by now, he insured himself. Tommy startled at the knock on the door.

“Baby are you okay?” Tommy opened the door.

“Yeah I’m okay, let’s go do this shit right.” Tommy smiled at Adam, but he could see in Adam’s expression that his smile didn’t reached his eyes. He pushed past Adam before he could say more.

 

The rest of the rehearsal Tommy managed to keep his head in the game. He didn’t play great, but it was good enough. Saying their goodbyes to everybody Adam and he got in the car, ready to drive home to their kids.

“Baby, what is going on in that head of yours?” Adam asked after driving in silence for twenty minutes.

“I just had a sucky morning with Noah, that’s all.” Tommy explained.

“Are you sure that’s the only thing bothering you?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like living him when he is still mad at us. I bugs me all day. I just had to shake it of me so that I could concentrate.”

“Okay..” Adam trailed of. Tommy knew he didn’t buy it, but to relief of Tommy he didn’t push it further.

 

When they got in the house, Noah came running, throwing his arms around Tommy’s legs.

“Me missed you daddy.” Tommy could almost cry at relief right there. Tommy picked him up and gave him a big hug.

“I missed you to little man. What have you been doing today?” Tommy said hallo to the nanny Claire when he got into the living room.

“Played.” Noah answered.

“That’s all?”   
“Yeah, all day.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad.” Tommy said laughing. He sat down at the couch with Noah in his lab. Noah immediately snuggled close to Tommy. This was the moments that got him through the tuff times. 

The next thing he knew Veronica was jumping up beside him and snuggled close too.

“Hey daddy.”

“Hey babygirl.” Tommy kissed his hair. “Had a good day in school?”

“Yeah, Marie and I found a new girl to be friends with in one of the other classes. Her name is Isabelle. She’s really nice and she has some great toys too.” Tommy heard Adam chuckle. Tommy looked up at him.

“Where did Claire go?” Tommy asked.

“I send her home. She said goodbye too, but we kind of lost you to the kids.” Adam said grinning.

“Yeah, I guess you did. Come here..” Tommy padded the place next to him where Veronica wasn’t sitting. Adam said down and laid his arm around Tommy’s shoulders. Noah snuggled down so that he was half in Tommy’s lap and half in Adam’s, which made Veronica snuggle closer to Tommy.

“I’m okay now.” Tommy said, smiling at Adam. Adam leaned in and kissed his hair, smiling back.

 

 

Six days later, the night before they were going on the promo tour Adam and Tommy was lying in their bed. They had got both kids to sleep and were now lying in each other’s arms. Adam was running his hand up and down Tommy’s spine. Adam rolled them over and was hovering over Tommy. He leaned down and kissed him, running his tongue against Tommy’s lips asking for entrance. Tommy granted the wish. 

While kissing him Adam ran his hands down Tommy’s body, lifting one of his legs up, kissing his thigh. Adam leaned up and whispered in Tommy’s ear.

“I love you, everything about you…” he kissed Tommy in the shelf of his ear making Tommy whimper. “I especially love how beautiful you look right now, naked, lying under me.” Adam nipped at his earlobe. Then he kissed his way over Tommy’s torso, licking at his nipple and biting at it.

In that moment something in Tommy broke and he started crying silently. Adam notched and was there to pull him into his arms immediately.

“Baby what happened? What’s wrong?” Tommy couldn’t answer him he was almost sobbing now. “Tommy, please talk to me, you are scaring me.” Adam pleaded while he turned Tommy so he was lying on his side, facing Adam. Adam was still holding him and he was running his hand trough Tommy’s hair to comfort him.

“I can't do this…” 

“Do what? Sex, we don’t have too…” 

“No not that..” Tommy took in a deep breath and continued. “I feel like I’m not enough. Like everything I do is not enough.”

“I’m not sure what you mean..”

“I mean, that I feel like I’m being a shitty father because I need to be a good musician. I can’t be a good musician because I’m constantly thinking of how I’m failing my kids and I can’t be a good boyfriend to you, because I feel like I’m failing you with being a shitty father and musician.”

“Hey, hold on there. First of all you are a greet dad. Yes life has sucked for the past weeks because we have to rehearse so much, but that doesn't make you a shitty father. We are going on a promo tour tomorrow and that means that we get to take our kids with us to work for a whole month. We can be with them every hour of the day that we are not to be anywhere else. With it comes to the music, you can never be anything less than a kick ass guitarist. You have a timing on the stage that nobody else have, and you also know me and my brain so well that no one else could follow me like you do.” Adam leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss. “and let’s get one thing straight here, no matter what you can never ever be less than good for me. The fact that you are worried about our kids, our music and me instead of yourself tells that very clearly.”

Adam pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his hair. “I love you so much baby. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don’t ever doubt that.” Tommy pulled away from the hug and ran a hand down Adam’s cheek.

“I love you too Adam. I just wish that I could give you more than I do. Sometimes it’s really a struggle to have to be a father, boyfriend and musician at once.”

“I know it is. I feel like I’m failing the kids and you too sometimes. I knew that something was bordering you, I could see it in your eyes, they had lost their sparkle. I just didn’t know how to make you talk to me without making the whole thing even worse.”

“I didn’t want to bother you with it too. You had enough already. Deep down I knew that I was being silly, but I couldn’t shake the feeling.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you did talk to me finally. Now let’s get some sleep before the show goes on the road tomorrow.” Tommy leaned in and gave Adam a kiss.

“Goodnight babyboy, I love you.” Adam smiled at the sound of his nickname.

“Love you too Glitterbaby.”


	18. I Just Want To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, it was a really good day.” Adam agreed. “I love these kind of days on tour. The days where we are able to be in the now with our kids. Just being a family without anything normal or not getting in the way.”   
> “Me too. I’m glad that it is this easy to be on tour and having our kids with us. We wouldn’t be able to do our job without them here.”
> 
>  
> 
> Adam and Tommy is on a promo tour. They have their kids with them and being together as a family like that makes Adam completely sure of the fact that he want's to do that for the rest of his life.

Having your kids with you on promo tour might sound like a tuff situation, but for Adam and Tommy it really wasn’t. The had Claire with them to take care of the kids when they were out on gigs, and when Adam was out doing interviews Tommy spend the time with the kids. The rest of the time they spend time as a family. Going out for dinner, going to see things in the countries they visited and just relaxing in the hotel room. 

At the moment Adam was laying on his bag with his head rested against the headboard. Noah was lying at Adam’s stomach on his bag, watching a cartoon on the TV. Veronica was lying beside them in the bed drawing. Tommy was in the shower and Adam could hear him singing at a low voice. 

Adam loved times like this, when they had the time to just be a family, without even having the everyday routines getting in the way. 

 

When Tommy got out of the shower he was wearing a pair of sweat pants raiding love at his hips and a t-shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower and his smile was brighter than it had been in a long time.

“Right now I wish we weren’t sharing this room with anybody.” Adam told him as he crawled into the bed next to him and Noah. Tommy smiled and then leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Thank you.” He winked at Adam and settled down to watch the cartoon too.

 

Three hours later Noah had has his nap and they were all going out. 

“Papa, where are we going?” Veronica asked as Adam helped her get her jacket on.

“We are going to the park to play and then we are going to see if we can find a great place to eat dinner later.”

“Yay! Are you and Daddy gonna play with us?” 

“Sure is princess.” Adam assured her as he turned around to put on his own jacket. Tommy was helping Noah get ready and was already wearing his own leather jacket. Adam stood there watching them. They way Noah was playing with Tommy’s long bangs while he helping him get his shoes on and the way that Tommy growled at him like he was a dangerous animal that would bite his fingers. 

“Ready?” Adam asked smiling at them.

“Ready.” Tommy announced, lifting Noah of the bed.

The kids ran down the hall, as Adam and Tommy walked behind them hand I hand.

“Babygirl, don’t press the button to the elevator before we get there.” Tommy called after Veronica.

“Won’t daddy.” 

On the way down in the elevator Adam lifted Noah up to rest at his hip and Tommy took Veronica’s hand.

“When we come down you need to hold my hand all the way to the car.” Tommy told her.

“Why daddy?”

“Because there might be paps trying to take our picture and they push a little hard sometimes.”

“I don’t like it when they do that.” Veronica’s voice got low.

“Neither do I, but you know what babygirl?” Tommy got down to her eyelevel. “Let’s pretend that they are hunters and we are some rare animal that need to get away before they see us.”

“Yay” Veronica exclaimed. “Can I be a tiger daddy?” 

“You can be whatever you want to be.”

“Okay, then I’m a tiger and Noah is a tiger too. You can be a fox and papa can be a unicorn.” She exclaimed happily.

Adam pointed his finger at Tommy before he could say or do anything. “You just shut it!” Tommy burst out laughing and Adam mock pouted.   
“What?” Veronica asked. 

“Nothing babygirl.” Tommy assured her and kissed her cheek before getting up.

When they got onto the streets the paps and some fans were waiting for them. Adam and Tommy wrote some autographs, trying their best to hold their children away from cameras and the arms of the fans. They got into the car and told the driver where to go.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing with their kids in the park. Tommy got on the swing with Noah in his lap and Adam pushed them. Veronica sitting on the swing to their left.  
They both and knit and a ball at little toy shop near the park and spend hours trying to get the knit to go into the air. At some point Tommy was running at fast speed with the knit in hand trying to make it go up. He tripped over his own feat and landed on his as. Still holding on to the knit. Adam and the children ran to him, but when he got up bowing as if it was a stunt he had just preformed not only the kids were laughing. 

 

They had and early dinner and a family friendly restaurant and then went back to the hotel, with a supply of ice cream and chocolate sauce. When they got back they kicked of their shoes and jackets and got the kids ready for bed. Afterwards they all got comfortable in Tommy and Adam’s bed watching TV. After an hour both kids was sound to sleep. Tommy got Noah and Adam Veronica caring them their own bed in the other side of the room. 

When they were laying in their bed, Tommy and Adam’s arm, Adam reached down and kissed Tommy.

“What was that for?” Tommy asked, taking aback by the tender kiss.

“It was a thank you for today.” Adam said smiling.

“You’re welcome. Today was a good day.” 

“Yes, it was a really good day.” Adam agreed. “I love these kind of days on tour. The days where we are able to be in the now with our kids. Just being a family without anything normal or not getting in the way.” 

“Me too. I’m glad that it is this easy to be on tour and having our kids with us. We wouldn’t be able to do our job without them here.”

“I know, it so much easier to focus on the stage when I know that they are with me and not at home with a nanny or one of their grandparents.”

“I would give up music if I couldn’t have them here. I would go insane without them.”

“I know what you mean.” Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy again and then turned off the light.

“It goes for you too you know.” Tommy whispered in the dark.

“What does?”

“If it wasn’t you I was on that stage with, I would give up music too. I couldn’t be at tour for months without you and our kids.”

“I love you Tommy Joe.”

“Love you too.” Tommy kissed Adam’s fingers and then they both laid down to sleep. 

 

 

The next day Adam and Tommy was at a promo gig. They were three songs in when Adam started talking to the audience. 

“As you guys properly already know, today is the day I meet Tommy Joe. The day before his birthday. Ten years ago.” The audience catcalled. Adam laughed and Tommy grinned. “Since then many things has happened. First of all he decided that maybe I was worth a try. That maybe it would work out if we were more than friends.” The audience was going ‘ohhh’. 

Then he moved in, and later on we were blessed with the most amazing gift ever, our daughter Veronica. Two years after came Noah. These little monsters is our everything. This guy..” Adam pointed at Tommy. “..Is the best dad on the earth. He is the day that stand up to haters telling them off, because it hurts our family. He is the guy isn’t afraid of being silly with his kids. Pretending to be a dangerous animal to make the process of getting our son dressed easier. He is the guy who tell our five year old daughter to pretend that we are animals that need to run as fast as we can from the hunter, because the paps scares her. He is the one that ain’t afraid of falling on his ass trying to get a kite in the air.” 

The audience was completely quite now and Tommy was staring at Adam I disbelief. “Tommy Joe…” Adam got up from his chair and walk towards Tommy. “..You told me yesterday that it wasn’t possible to have our kids with us on tour you didn’t want to be here and if I was not the guy standing beside you on stage, that you will give up music to be home with me and our children. It goes both ways Tommy Joe. I love you and our little family more than anything in this would, and I would give up anything if it meant that I could be with you.” Adam got something out of his pocket and got down in front of Tommy. 

“Baby, will you marry me?” At that the audience got crazy. They were clapping, yelling and whistling. Tommy looked shocked for a moment and the smiled down at Adam. He took the mic from Adam.

“Your dork.” The audience laughed at that. “Yes I’ll marry you. Yes!” Adam got up and took Tommy into his arms and kissed him breathless. 

“Well people, shall we get going with this concert?” He said laughing. He turned and smiled at Tommy and went back to his seat. 

After the concert they returned to the hotel room and the first thing Tommy did was to kiss Adam breathless. Then he got out of Adam’s embrace. 

“Where are you going?” Adam said with a laugh.

“Tommy said down at their bed. “I need to call somebody.”

“Now?” 

“Yes now.” Tommy made a call and sat there waiting. “Hey Lisa. I need to tell you something…” He looked up and winked at Adam, making him smile big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well people... That was it.. I finished this fanfic. It has been a bit of a project to write it, more than I had predicted.. But it has also been fun. I have enjoyed the journey me and this fictional Adam and Tommy has been on. I hope you have too.. :o)


End file.
